Dancing with the Devil
by Ansuz
Summary: Sometimes good by itself cannot defeat darkness, and sometimes it is necessary to fight evil with evil in order to save the world. Jack discovers this and more in his tenuous alliance with Aku. AkuJack Warning: violence
1. Chapter 1

Hey there boys and gals! 

I'm being dared into writing an **Aku/Jack **fic (hears gasps of horror) yes, yes I was shocked too. -_- But, silly me, I never back down from a challenge. So, here we are with the first chappie. Oh, and given the...erm, **inevitable **situations between Jack and Aku, I'll put warnings in place so that if ya dont' wanna see it, ya don't have ta. Shouldn't be too graphic though, I'm aiming for PG-13. 

Don't worry, the majority of the first few chapters is Aku bugging the bejesus out of Jack. ^-~

Any extra insight into the characters, such as Jack's REAL name (-_-;) would be much appreciated as I would like them within the set parameters as much as possible. 

Thanks. ;)

__

**__**

Warning, this story has:

The Occult (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

Aku and Jack's blasphemous language (mostly directed at each other)

Yaoi (m x m relationships)

__

**__**

Dancing with the Devil

The night sky twinkled in a dazzling, gem-encrusted carpet above the earth: a thousand diamonds snuggling in a dark blanket of navy velvet, hanging in a silken weaving above the frozen land slumbering below. The moon illuminated the cool, icy panorama with an unblinking gaze, spilling its ivory incandescence upon the snow. Its single ogre eye provided a ghostly light that revealed the neglected path meandering its way through the frozen wood like an aimlessly wondering snake. It was lined with a frosting of snow, which gleamed like a thousand diamonds in the haunted illumination of the moon's crisp iris hovering silently in the sky above. A master of the twinkling jewels that resided there up in the cool night firmament.

Jack paused, his sandals ceasing their rhythmic clacking against the beaten, frozen dirt of the clandestine path he had been following, to gaze up at the woods' canopy that arched above him. Their skeletal branches filtered the ghostly light of the moon into pearl-like shafts of milk that poured downwards to set his pathway aglow with a soft, surreal illumination of ivory and diamond-studded snow. The samurai exhaled a long, breathy sigh, noting with a faint, gentle smile of amusement at how it condescend before his face. Every exhalation made him appear to blow out puffs of smoke as if he were a dragon with a belly full of fire. 

He wasn't used to the chill of the early winters in this mysterious land of snow and ice, but he found it difficult to dislike its glacier character with its poetic face and cheshire weather. It was...charming in an odd, cold sort of way. A beautiful land that one did not trifle with--

**__**

"A little chilly to be dallying in the snow, eh samurai?" The voice was lined with a foreboding far more sinister than the morose, fleshless fingers of the trees surrounding Jack on all sides. 

Ebony eyes narrowed into shrewd slits as the warrior calmly reached for his sword, his face locking itself into a frown. "Aku," the name sprang from his lips with their own volition, seething with the hatred which spawns from long, unfulfilled vendettas. His mind began to clear itself as it usually did before battle, picturing every piece of his surroundings he could use or could be used against him. However, if he could keep the demon talking, he could pinpoint exactly where the fiend hid in the frozen recesses of the forest. Then...perhaps if any of the old gods were with him, he could avenge his people. "What brings you here, demon?"

A deep, rumbling laugh shook the woods, making the snow shiver and plunge from its precarious perch on the trees. **_"Why..._you_, samurai. What else brings me out into the miserable weather but your equally miserable hide?" _**

The sword was out of its sheath, appearing frozen and lethal in the pale light of the moon. "You have come to fight me then, Aku?"

There was a long, long, tense silence after that. Jack frowned at the uncharacteristic lull in conversation and finally allowed himself to admit that the chills running up his spine were not all from the cold of the night alone. Something was...different about Aku this night. Less arrogant and gleeful as the demon always tended to be, growing soft and lazy during the centuries of his unchallenged rule, but this was not the same. Jack didn't know what had set off the alarm bells in the back of his skull, but there was a real sense of...death emanating from the demon. A feral aggression that set him on edge--a _wildness_ in the usually thick, accented brogue Aku usually bantered with, which made him uneasy. An unpredictable opponent was a deadly one. 

"Why the change of heart, Aku?" Jack finally demanded to break the silence. "Your cowardice has usually kept you within the boundaries of your fortress." 

Suddenly, the shadows twisted and lunged as a snake would uncoil and strike its intended victim. Startled, the samurai leapt backwards as the tendrils of oily darkness retracted once more, their target out of reach, to twist and bend into a grotesque shape towering as tall as the highest tree in the wood. The demon seemed as emaciated and starved as the twisted, abused trunks surrounding him. 

**__**

"Cowardice?" There was a loud, booming laugh from the starved frame towering above the warrior. **_"Or...perhaps it was merely common sense, hmm?"_**

Jack frowned, his sword raised before him in the opening stance of _ken-jutsu_. "Explain yourself, demon."

**__**

"Despite all your skills, despite your magic sword, despite all _the damage you have wrought to this world of mine...you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality."_ Aku suddenly bent forward so that his face was splashed with the pale, bone-white moonlight and his fanged grin became apparent on his inhuman visage. In the darkness of the night he appeared more sinister than usual. **_"I will live forever samurai, while your limbs all ready grow heavy with the first hints of age. You will become as feeble and as hapless as this forest and after you are gone I will still live on, able to wipe away the stain you left upon history."_**

Well, this was certainly an odd conversation. Jack grit his teeth in annoyance, knowing it _was_ true that he was beginning to feel the first tendrils of age sneak into his limbs when he was resting after his normal _kata._ He was getting old, while Aku stayed ageless--as immortal as the sun--but why did the demon muse about such things? Surly it was far too philosophical for him to find amusement in. The shape-shifter never held a true love for any thing other than himself, his greed for power, and domination over others. This talk about mortality and the 'bittersweetness' of age was far too...romantic a concept to possibly appeal to Aku in all his dark, idle pursuits. 

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Jack couldn't help the impertinent manner his words managed to tumble out of his mouth. Despite having met with many sophisticated, if eccentric personalities in this strange future of Aku's, he still managed to meet many more who rubbed their crude, slang-filled tongue on him. Despite Jack's wish for otherwise, he was even loosing his accent and the regal way in which his people had always spoken. 

**__**

"Nothing!!?" The word came out more as a half-question as if the demon were trying to convince himself and ask Jack at the same time. The ferocity of the word was tinged with a dark, malignant tumour of confusion, as if the demon himself didn't know what he was saying. A stringless puppet who didn't know how to end the play. **_"Impudent wretch! You dare to insult the powers of Aku??"_**

Jack blinked in bewilderment, his eyes widening in confusion at the strange, senseless, erratic behaviour. What was this? Some new plot to befuddle him to death? Aku was about as endearing as a snake to Jack, but he _did _have a wily, suave character that had the potential to lull one into complacency before bearing his demonic fangs and springing his finely-tuned trap. Tonight, however, that was not so. Even as the samurai readied himself for another attack, he could perceive a senseless rage within the demon.

The entire sky seemed to be eaten up as Aku rose out of the shadows, his agile, elegant form arching with both glee and malice. **_"I will deal out your death personally this night, samurai."_**

Suddenly, the winter night's air seemed to provide a startling, frightening clarity that only seemed available when one sees their death upon them. Jack froze, watching Aku's frame dance in the air like ink weaving in water as the winter around them both seemed to blur and become hazy. The shock trilled through the samurai's body; his sword seemed to weigh a thousand tons as his heart hammered madly in his chest with both dread and a youthful, exuberant excitement. 

"You were..._beaten_." The words seemed to enhance the surrealism of the entire encounter. "You have been dethroned--someone has **defeated **you!" 

All clandestine movement ceased within the shadows of the wood. The convicted silence assured Jack that he was right and he nearly dropped his enchanted blade in disbelief. This was truly a blessed night!! 

**__**

"Do not look so pleased, samurai." The words resonated with a sullen bitterness that arises from knowing one was utterly futile. **_"I doubt she will treat this world any more kindly than I."_**

Jack's brows forked. "She?"

**__**

"Gaia." There was a rumbling sigh that seemed almost...wistful?

If Aku had spoken anything else Jack was deaf to his words. That one word, that _name_ drove a chill down his spine. He had heard it before when he had met a Holy Man, one dedicated to the forbidden religion of Christianity. The odd man had claimed all other religions were blasphemy and had even went as far as to try and convert Jack, much to the samurai's bewilderment, but the monk's mention of that name rang a bell. 

__

Gaia....

Jack's frown deepened, a sense of forbidding chilling the victory in his heart. 

....Mother of the Titans. 

***

Ooooooooooooh, this is hard. T-T This is my first Samurai Jack fic ever and I'm basically dipping my toe in the ocean. Any feedback on OOCness or just the plot in general would be much appreciated, given my lack of experience in this section. 

Damn you and your dares, Happee! *Shakes fist.* 

Well, good? Bad? Too traumatized by the pairing to really know? :)

Ha ha, wait until Jack and Aku really start talking. Oh, you can _feel_ the animosity! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Back again I see. Brave one, aren't you? *Raises brow.* Oh well, here you go. Chapter 2 of my ongoing dare that is practically impossible, but I'm doing it anyway because.....

*Thinks.*

...Because I'm stupid. 

-_-;

__ 

**__**

Warning, this story has:

The Occult (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

Aku and Jack's blasphemous language (mostly directed at each other)

Yaoi (m x m relationships)

__

**__**

***

The fire danced brightly in the dark, frozen air of the icy land, popping and crackling with an orange zeal as if filled with hundreds of little yellow devils grinning deviously in the ethereal light of the moon. The bright flames threw off bursts of orange-yellow light that splashed warm colours on the two adversaries sitting on opposite sides of the clearing, each watching the other with a wary displeasure. After dedicating years to the other's undoing, it was difficult to even speak of the situation at hand, never mind sleep unguarded in the other's company. 

Finally, Jack could no longer stand the thick tension hovering between them. Aku may have been a master deceiver, but the erratic bouts of senseless babbling followed by smouldering silences were completely out of character for the demon. It was obvious something had happened but the samurai, despite all his wiles, could not weasel it out of the shape-shifter and the demon deeply resented his prodding on the subject. All Jack would manage to elicit was another curse Aku had picked up over the years of his domination over the world. His vocabulary had grown quite...impressive, and even as Jack's face pulled taut at the acidity of the rebuff from the demon's wicked tongue, he knew it was only a matter of time before the demon would reveal to him what he wanted to know. 

Instead, the warrior changed the subject to ease the atmosphere around them. It was nerve wracking enough as it was sharing a fire with Aku, not to mention a sore strain on his willpower. "Who is this...Gaia?"

The demon's black eyes blinked owlishly at Jack, clearly deep in thought. His strange, blank expression, which he had worn almost all night, suddenly morphed into a condescending sneer. **_"Do you mean to tell me, samurai, that you, a warrior of the people, a champion of righteousness, do not know the infamous Gaia?" _**

"I like to avoid familiarity with your kind," was the scathing response. 

**__**

"Hmm." A black chuckle rode underneath the shape-shifter's smoky voice before he closed his eyes to form what Jack could only describe as a...pensive expression. **_"Tell me, samurai, did your father ever explain to you how his meddling brought me about?"_**

Jack bristled at the mention of his father, but withheld his anger. It was no doubt the reaction Aku would be looking for. "Yes." The word was forged of steel. 

There was a crooked, fang-filled smile at the terse reply. **_"Then you know that I was originally a shard of a greater being who was defeated beyond the skies of this world?"_**

"Yes." Jack was beginning to grow impatient. Where was the demon leading him?

**__**

"That being, that...demon, was Gaia: the first evil. She created the Titans of Greece, the bloody gods of the Vikings, and the demons of Europe. Every single being who carries the seed of evil, even your precious humans, evenI_, Aku, has inherited this evil from the darkness of Gaia's being. She is the mother of all sin." _Aku fell into one of his silences once more, his smile of malicious delight slowly ebbing from his face like oil sluggishly draining out of a sink. 

"So, this...Gaia has returned to this world in order to rule it." Jack filled in the blanks when it was apparent Aku would speak no more. 

The demon fixed his eyes on his long time foe and narrowed them into shrewd slits, gazing with an unfathomable black glare at Jack. The samurai shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the intense scrutiny, but was unwilling to give in to the demon's wordless challenge. In all the time Jack and Aku had clashed, the warrior refused to be intimidated, and this was no different. 

Finally, when the silence seemed explosive, Aku shook his head, his calculating expression evaporating. **_"No, samurai. Such things are of no concern to the Mother of Darkness. She comes here for a purpose far more dark and demonic than simply claiming this planet for her own."_**

"Demonic?" Jack blinked, unable to stifle his perplexed expression. He didn't like that particular word chosen to describe Gaia. It sounded far too ominous for the samurai's liking, especially when a being such as Aku utilized its dark implications. 

**__**

"Yes." The word was a prolonged, rumbling growl from deep in Aku's throat, betraying the demon's deeply hidden anger on the subject. It was surprising how one night of restraining his own urges to kill the wizard improved Jack's keenness for his foe's personality. The samurai shrugged the thought off his mind and waited for the shape-shifter to continue. **_"Demons...are secluded creatures. Unlike you humans, we prefer a solitary existence. The only relationships we share with each other are as slave and master, or as enemies. It is no different between Gaia and I. She is seeking to reclaim the power she lost to this world in years long past. She is trying to absorb all the evil in this world that was taken from her."_**

"Even you?"

**__**

"Especially_ me," _Aku managed to conjure a tight, malevolent grin. **_"For it is the powers of Aku roaming free that vex her the most. I am the only demon of my kind--my power has no peer. Even more, I am one of the few demons who has the power of a name. Without me she is significantly weaker." _**

Jack didn't rise to the not-so-subtle challenge leering at him within the demon's obvious bragging, but he was concerned of the implications. Evil always ran rampant, but it was also self-destructive. It fed in on itself and finally, it's own corruption served as its downfall, but what of this Gaia? One demon. One evil. The concept frightened Jack, as much as he hated to admit it, he had always been privileged to witness darkness in its weakened state of decay. If one being such as Aku could tear the world apart and rule it ruthlessly, unchallenged, then what of an entity who was ten-fold that power and corruption? 

Which brought the warrior to a most interesting thought. 

Jack frowned even deeper, the lines of worry clearly etched in his face as the firelight danced over his features. He detected the demon shifting within the darkness before him, judging his reaction no doubt with his damnably cunning wit. 

The samurai prodded the fire so that the dance of light and shadow would distort his expression and hide it from Aku's eyes. "Why me?" 

**__**

"Hmm?" It was obviously not the question the shape-shifting demon had been expecting. There was a long silence after that, filled with nothing but the cold, winter air and the brazen cackling of the fire blazing between them, hissing and spitting rudely into the pensive quiet. Finally, Aku relented to Jack's question and shifted himself so that his silhouette was visible against the luminous backdrop of a clear, cold night sky. It made him seem less malevolent and more casual, and Jack tensed. He could not see the wizard's face and was unable to determine if the effect had been done on purpose to lull him into a vulnerable complacency or not.

**__**

"You are of an ancient breed, samurai. An extinct race of human that has long since vanished from this world." The samurai bristled at the silent implications, but he detected none of the demon's mocking tones. So, he kept his peace and listened. **_"The people of this world are easily corrupted and poorly versed in the Old Ways you have dedicated your life to. Your abilities are...useful to me."_**

Jack made a visible effort to restrain the acidic retort straining to tumble heedlessly from his lips. "And why should I help you?" he asked finally, his ebony eyes flashing with loathing. "You exterminated my people, flung me into this accursed future, and enslaved this world. Why should I aid a murderous fiend such as yourself and further your own selfish goals?" 

Aku's eyes were cool and calculating. **_"Why should I stop Gaia?"_**

Jack snorted while he began to clean his blade. "You do not have a choice. It is either do that or die...." The samurai trailed off when he realized he had fallen right into the verbal trap his adversary had set for him. The double meaning and the bitter irony in his own words only fuelled his already frayed temper. 

**__**

"Exactly." The demon's voice was smug. **_"Despite our opposing views on how to rule this world, neither of us desire its destruction."_**

Jack shook his head, channelling his useless anger into his work. "I cannot fight alongside someone who I do not trust." 

**__**

"You would be a fool to," the demon admitted, but he was smiling that same damnable grin full of vicious teeth. **_"But you do not have a choice. You need me, and I need you."_**

"I do not need aid of any sort when fighting evil," the samurai corrected softly, his angled ebony eyes narrowing into slits. "Least of all, yours." 

To Jack's surprise, this actually elicited a deep, booming laugh from Aku. It shattered the peaceful winter night. **_"Ah, foolish samurai, you amuse me."_** The shape-shifter stroked his beard thoughtfully before continuing on, his eyes dancing with an infuriatingly devious glint. **_"Despite all your arrogance, you are still so very _mortal_,"_** the word was a silken purr. **_"You cannot see beyond the horizon of an age, samurai. You rely on honour, faith, and your own resources. For these reasons, you cannot understand the labyrinth of thought immortals share, never mind fathom the ways of evil. They both rely on cruelty and malice beyond your feeble human mind." _**Aku sat back and watched the contradicting expressions race along the warrior's face before they disappeared altogether and Jack's face became a blank slate. It was the most dangerous expression of all. 

Suddenly, the samurai's face turned into a gentle but mirthless smile. "So, I require evil to fight evil?"

**__**

"It would seem so." **** ****

The blank expression lingered, unchanged and deadly. "But what if I were to simply kill you and be done with it? Gaia would lose her power and you would ravage this world no more."

Aku made a strange, inhuman expression that appeared to make his features warp and blur ever so slightly, as if trying to camouflage with the rest of his body. In later times, Jack would come to recognize it as the shape-shifter's equivalent to a worried frown, but at that moment, he merely blinked in bewilderment, unable to identify the expression with all its alien, otherworldly qualities. 

**__**

"Then you will never be able to return to the past and Gaia's wrath will purge this planet of all life." The demon rumbled, his voice sounding rather matter-of-fact, though beneath the deception lay a knowing glimmer. Aku had tasted her rage fresh from its slumber and the bitterness resurfaced. **_"Your precious world will be destroyed, samurai, along with all the pathetic people within it." _**

Jack shut his eyes for a moment but he did not pause in the cleaning of his sword, already having memorized its slim, enchanted contours. He did not falter nor pause in its polishing. "You leave me with little choice, demon."

A fanged smile. **_"As was my intention."_**

The samurai frowned even deeper, the feelings of revulsion and disgust thrumming inside his heart. Aku had never, throughout the entirety of the night, stepped within ten paces of him, yet he felt..._dirty._ It seemed like the demon's corruption and malice was rubbing off on him. Changing him. He was making a deal with the Devil, both literally and figuratively, and it brought him no end of doubt and worry. Aku could be fabricating the entire thing, wanting him to trust the demon's poisonous words, if nothing else, so that he may lure Jack to any where he pleased and finish him off once and for all. Yet.... And _yet_.... 

Aku was different. Disturbed didn't do the change justice, it was more of a...hesitance? A pause, a...disorientation. An uncertainty that the demon had never exhibited before. As if he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, the shape-shifter would always look over his shoulder. Sometimes he even stared at Jack for a while when he thought the samurai wasn't looking, as if trying to peer in his mind. Being a demon who changed his form, it was in Aku's nature to deceive the senses, yet there was something that he could not hide. An unspoken fear. A wordless anxiety. The samurai didn't trust the demon, but he trusted what the demon sought to hide from him. 

Aku was _afraid_....

And that was what worried Jack the most. 

***

*Queues corny music.*

Duh duh duh!

****

Happy Ho-Ho! everyone! *Makes a BIG wave.* ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm just buggering on this lil betty, ain't I? *Beams.* Anyway, here's the third chapter where you will see the true nature of Aku and Jack's...interactions with each other. Heh heh heh, I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this. X)

Oh right, I don't own Samurai Jack. If I did...well, let's just say I'd be making millions on movies that don't sit on the shelves of the children's section, hmm? 

Ta. ;)

__ 

**__**

Warning, this story has:

The Occult (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

Aku and Jack's blasphemous language (mostly directed at each other)

Yaoi (m x m relationships)

__

**__**

***

The sun burned brightly in the infinite, cloudless azure depths above the snow-laced trees. It poured forth molten gold that made the ice and snow shimmer brightly like they were encrusted with thousands of tiny diamonds, all sparkling with unequalled radiance in the light. In fact, the glare was so intense, one could not stare at it for any length of time before their eyes began to water. Surprisingly, the sun managed to lend a gentle, life-giving warmth to the land that the moon had sucked away the night before, leaving the entire landscape cool and without mercy. However, when the blazing sun rose into the sky, the entire panorama was changed into a vast kingdom of animals and plants that lived in the cool land forged of silver and diamonds. 

Jack paused in his morning _kata_ to cast an appreciative glance towards the landscape that lay sprawled beneath the forest he had taken refuge in. Had he not known better, he would have sworn this place to be different than the frozen, ethereal land he had entered last night. The samurai let out a contented sigh before he tensed his muscles once more and began his normal exercise with his katana. Not only did it keep his mind and body fit for battle, even when he drifted through a time where he encountered little resistance to his presence, it also fought off the slow, crippling decay of age from settling into his bones. He was growing old, true, but he was far more limber than most people ten years younger than himself. Aku may have been right, he _was _getting old, but he was not too old to fight. 

The samurai narrowed his eyes and looked back towards the ashes of where their fire had been the sleepless night before. He could sense the demon's presence, but Aku seemed to shy away from light in general, whether it be in the form of a magical blade or the sunlight itself. From what he had seen earlier, it made the shape-shifter irritable, disoriented, and groggy like a nocturnal animal suddenly shoved from the darkness of it's burrow into the light of midday. Somehow it amused Jack when he had discovered the demon standing in the shadows of the trees, squinting up at daybreak with a listless, dazed, open-mouthed expression of both annoyance and exasperation. It certainly made sense, the more he thought of it. His battles against Aku had always fared better when the light was strong, whether it had been the sun or the moon. He made sure to place the information in his memory. It could prove useful later on when their..._alliance_ came to its inevitable end. 

Jack continued on with his morning exercise, feeling his muscles being warmed by the activity, despite the cool sharpness of the air, which was still cold in the early morning. With a sudden flash of movement, he whipped out his sword and swung it in a deadly, silver arc so that it flashed in the golden-white fire of the sun. He continued to do so, going through the steps that he knew by heart, and the enchanted blade of his people accompanied him through the primal rush. It was a dance without thought; a building of one's chi. Jack did not think about the weight of the sword or anticipate his next move. Everything else disappeared until there was only the deep, feral rhythms of his heart and the singing of his blade, which had long since become an extension of his body.

__

"Chika!" 

A bird called in the distance, its sing-song voice managing to pierce the silver veil of discipline hovering over Jack's senses. 

__

"Chikadeedeedee!"

The warrior allowed himself a smile and slowly opened his eyes, content with the motions he had gone through for the past two hours. He gazed around at the winter scene and sheathed his sword in one smooth motion that indicated an absentminded familiarity. His eyes darted back and forth for a moment, looking for the tell-tale shadow of Aku huddling miserably in the shade of the wood, but to his surprise, he found the demon towering over the cold, mountain river nearby. Much to Jack's amusement, the squinted, half-dazed expression had not left the wizard's face, making him appear quite comical. What he didn't understand was why the demon insisted on staying in his natural form, for it was obviously vulnerable to the bright winter sunlight only intensified by the glare of the snow. Jack shook his head as he donned his immaculate white _gi_. He would never be able to fathom Aku and his warped, eccentric personality. 

"Come, demon. We have lingered here long enough." The samurai cast a wary glance towards the east, where giant spikes of mountains towered over the forest with their awe-inspiring presence. He felt the sensation that someone was watching them, and he didn't like it at all. Besides, it was time to prove if Aku was speaking the truth or was only speaking lies and inviting him towards their final confrontation. 

The demon turned around, obviously aggravated and in no mood to be going anywhere. Despite having many lairs all over the world, it was evident that the shape-shifter did not share Jack's nomadic tendencies and did not experience the same restlessness when he stayed in one spot. Preferring to idly plot and scheme his immortal life away, locked from the sun, the demon's sedimentary lifestyle seemed, at least to Jack, a never-ending source of boredom and laziness. 

**__**

"Why the hurry, samurai?" Aku grumbled tersely, his teeth gleaming wickedly in the sunlight as his inhuman mouth staggered over the thick dialect of Japanese, which sounded oddly disjointed coming from his mouth. It seemed to take a visible effort for the demon to shape his smoky voice to the colourful tangles of the human language and Jack was forced to cock his ear in the wizard's direction to understand him.

The samurai frowned, his angled eyes hardening. "Why the desire to linger, Aku? If this Gaia truly hunts you, it would be _unwise_ to stay in one place." 

Aku may have been distracted but he was not stupid. He heard the unspoken challenge in the samurai's words. 

__

Prove it. 

****

"Samurai...did you ever consider that this reaction may have been the one she was searching for?" The deviousness of Aku's expression did nothing to convince Jack of his sincerity, but the samurai listened none-the-less, watching what the demon did and did not say while partially unsheathing his katana. **_"She is encouraging your urge to flee."_** The wizard took great relish in painting Jack in the worst light possible, but when his nemesis gave no visible reaction, he paused, trying to stifle his mild disappointment, but made no effort to hide his amusement. 

"Speak your point all ready, demon!" Jack's voice broke the silence and made the wizard smile even wider. 

**__**

"My...point, samurai, is that she is herding you like a little beast. Preying on your reaction. Seeing what you will and will not do so that she may better manipulate you in the future." The shape-shifter subtly shifted his body so that his eyes caught the shade of a nearby tree and found mercy from the sunlight. 

"And how is it that you know her so well?" Jack demanded, ebony eyes examining Aku's expression for any hesitation at the sudden question. 

**__**

"Because, samurai, we used to be one, her and I. I know how her devious mind works." Aku gloated, his narrowed eyes watching his foe's frustration mount. **_"I cannot say for sure what she has planned, but I know she does not intend for us to stay here."_**

"So, we should linger here until Gaia's intentions are clear?" The samurai raised one black eyebrow, his expression clearly communicating his doubt. 

**__**

"Well, we should not head towards the west in any case." Aku returned smoothly, perfectly content to harass his nemesis. **_"Now, have I passed your test, samurai, or do you desire to quiz my knowledge further?"_** The remark itself sounded casual and offhanded. Had one not been listening it would have appeared harmless, but Jack knew beneath the easy-going tone lay cold, hard steel. Aku was giving him a warning. He knew what Jack was thinking. 

The samurai frowned and said nothing. He would have to watch the demon very closely if he wanted to live through this...escapade. He knew that if he proved more of a hindrance than an asset, Aku would have no qualms about destroying him. Though, to give the situation justice, it was the exact same vice versa. 

"So be it." Jack relented, but his eyes were forged of steel, speaking volumes even as Aku walked close enough to him so that they nearly brushed shoulders, daring the warrior to strike him. The demon spared him one last knowing glance before striding with a supernatural grace towards the shade of the wood. 

The samurai sheathed his blade, eyes narrowed into dark slits. "I am watching you, demon." Even with his back turned, Jack sensed Aku's unpleasant smile. 

The game was on. 

***

Don't you just love it? I could SO picture this happening. *Wriggles with joy.*

Oh ya, Happee! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! *Does a dance.* 

R+R and tell me if you sight any evil OOCness or little term bugs. My Japanese is a bit rusteh. ~.~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Samurai Jack. If I did.... *Grins.* Well, just be glad I don't.

Ta. ;)

__ 

**__**

Warning, this story has:

The Occult (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

Aku and Jack's blasphemous language (mostly directed at each other)

Yaoi (m x m relationships)

Violence (non descriptive)

Dark themes (mentions of cannibalism, etc.)

Should there be a warning for having an actual plot!??? 8-\

__

Run away children! This will burn your virgin eyes!! The cannibals will eat you! 

*Waves stick* Shoo! Shoo!

**__**

***

"Ahoy there stranger!" The mighty voice bellowed across the din of chirping birds echoing within the valley. "Ye desire a drink?" 

Jack was taken aback by the sheer abruptness of the offer, for it was at least another two hours towards the mountain town of Brii. He snorted in shock, half-ensnared in the surreal embrace that lay just before sleep, caught completely off-guard. Blinking in both groggy bewilderment and amusement at the dishevelled man's apparel, the samurai relaxed from his formerly stiff pose and released the instinctive grasp on the hilt of his blade. He smiled in a cautious welcome, his dark eyes darting surreptitiously around the boreal scene to pinpoint Aku's location, but the demon's presence was muted. He didn't want to be found.

A block of ice settled into Jack's stomach as the scarred, tattooed man swaggered towards his position, many bottles of differing sizes in hand. "Aye, hello there stranger." The man greeted roughly, his single eye gleaming mischievously as he sauntered right up to Jack and plopped down beside him. "It's a grand mornin' for a drink, ain't it?" 

"Urm...I suppose it is." The warrior replied, at a loss to say anything else. The atmosphere was heavy with tension, the birds were quiet, the air was still and forbidding, and the wind suddenly seemed a little cooler. Aku was lurking about, he could feel the chill the darkness of his form exuded, silencing all the animals with alarm, yet the wizard refused to reveal himself. Aku hiding himself from mortals? Now that was odd. Jack's frown increased as his eyes took in a steady surveillance of the surrounding forest. 

"....And that was how I got stranded on this god-forsaken country," the rough merchant ranted on, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. "Ye wouldn't believe the trouble I had tryin' to get some lousy passports! Bloody 'ell!" 

"Mm." Jack murmured distractedly, his eyes searching for a flash of movement as his hand stole downwards to his sword. He was acting ridiculous, yet the ice in his stomach refused to leave him, and as a warrior he never questioned his instincts. 

__

What are you up to, Aku?

"Aye," the man nodded, seemingly to himself for as much attention Jack paid to him. "So there stranger, ye look a li'le thirsteh, eh? Eh?" He smiled and revealed a mouthful of rotten, scurvy-infested teeth most likely contracted going unprepared over the sea. "I can give ye some good ol' rum I snatched from a couple o' Aku's merchant vessels! It's good stuff too! I'll give ye a good price--twenty gold lakhs for three bo'les!" 

"Uh, no thank you." Jack replied when the man fell into an expectant silence. However, his attention quickly swivelled back to the matter of Aku and he began to ignore the stranger completely. His sword slowly emerged from its sheath, gleaming a dazzling white in the sunlight so that it appeared to be made out of molten gold. There was a sound of rustling from behind and Jack turned his head the slightest bit, his ebony eyes narrowed into calculating slits. 

"What ye be doin'?" The man asked nonchalantly, but even as he stepped into the light, his single eye changed. The pupil constricted into a narrow, lightning slit that was completely inhuman. The samurai's brows rose in response to this and his mind suddenly clicked, realizing the aura of danger had not been from Aku, the coward, but the creature before him! And here the 'Shogun of Sorrow' had fled from it's presence like a shadow flees from sunlight. How _fitting_. He should have known. 

Seeing the flicker of recognition flash in Jack's eyes, the bedraggled man made a slow, sinister smile filled not with rotten, human teeth, but fangs far more suited to a lion. Right before his eyes, the demon's human shell withered and shrivelled away to reveal a dark, bony form armed with sinewy muscles and vicious looking talons. Its long, powerful neck arched to bring its angled head at eyelevel with Jack, and it allowed for another dark, toothy grin that smelled of rotting flesh. Without warning it made a violent swat that connected to the samurai's face, sending him flying off his feet like he had been clubbed by a cement block. 

Jaw aching and skull pounding, the samurai managed to haul himself into a sitting position only to see the cadaverous, corpse-like creature hovering over him, the overwhelming stench of death reeking out its mouth from its former victims, making Jack's eyes water. It was an oni from Hell--what a god-forsaken _beast!_ It raised its skeletal hand, readying for the final, killing blow, a leering grin skating across its thin, deathly features. 

**__**

Crunch. 

Both demon and samurai froze, staring at each other with equal amounts of disbelief before the beast abruptly keeled onto its side, emitting a low, sorrowful moan. Jack peered into its eyes, but already they were glazed over with the idle sightlessness of death. He turned back to study his saviour only to see the sleek, obsidian silhouette of Aku towering majestically over him, blocking out a majority of the sunlight. 

"I thought you had fled," was all Jack said in way of thanks. 

There was a most indignant snort from the faceless shadow of Aku above the warrior. **_"Foolish samurai."_** The wizard stepped away from him and turned to examine his victim with the indifferent malice all demons seemed to possess. He bent down and his elegant claws managed to pluck something from the carcass, taking great care not to touch any naked flesh of the demon. The shape-shifter examined the seemingly insignificant medallion before casting it away with utter disgust, one fang revealing itself beneath a curled emerald lip. **_"She knows we are here."_**

"Then why only send one minion?"

**__**

"Samurai, have you not figured it out yet?" Aku turned to gaze at him, the mocking grin dancing madly over his sinister features. **_"To her this is a _game._ She is testing you. Prodding for your weaknesses."_**

Jack remained grimly silent, sheathing his blade while casting a dark, suspicious look towards the sky, which had suddenly grown far blacker and more foreboding during the past five minutes. The silence in the air was only more pronounced, like the quiet before the storm. He could feel the breathless expectation and he knew his nemesis could as well. Despite the web of manipulation and intrigue that they had been carefully entangled in, Jack knew that they could not linger. The threat of Gaia was real that was for sure, for Aku would never employ the corpse-like onis of the inner circles of Hell. He had no power there, but this Mother of Demons obviously did. She would not kill Aku, but Jack was definitely dispensable. 

"This **game** becomes more and more treacherous." The samurai grated while casting a dark glance towards the rogue storm swiftly encroaching upon their position. Foolishly, they were in the valley between the two biggest peaks of Devil's Pass. Jack had learned little of the actual science of this modern world, but he _did_ know that the shape of the valley would act as a wind tunnel and intensify the violence of the incoming gale. He shivered slightly and began walking. The air had suddenly become cold--another bad sign. Potent storms always rode on a front of cold and hot air. Gaia had not only trapped them together with the only other person they could neither manipulate nor trust nor charm to get out, but also herded them in the most vulnerable place in the entire countryside. Trapped like **rats**. 

Aku simply let out a growl, sensing the drop in barometric pressure. **_"It is merely a storm."_** He sounded sorely ill-convinced himself. ****

****

"We should head towards Brii," suggested the samurai as he was half-way down the suddenly feeble looking path. The area itself was infamous for its harsh, unpredictable weather and, courtesy of the moist ocean air, hosted the occasional hurricane despite its dry tundra climate. The town of Brii would most likely be protected against storms of any ferocity, but the problem would be to outrun the storm already bearing down upon them. Jack cast another glance towards the tempest roiling violently from the open ocean, clawing its way over the mountains that bordered the seashore. 

Aku sensed his thoughts and shook his head. **_"You will never outrun her magic."_**

"Then we must take shelter." The warrior glanced around doubtfully at the barren looking valley lacking any sturdy structures strong enough to stand up to the black, brooding sky above them, crackling menacingly. 

**__**

"The storm will destroy everything in this valley," Aku grunted, throwing another disdainful glance towards the blackening sky. 

"Then what do you suggest!?" Jack demanded harshly, his patience steadily fraying the more Aku kept blocking him. There was no more time for these childish barbs! 

The demon turned to the samurai after the outburst, his face cool and composed. **_"I said _you_ could not outrun this storm, samurai, I did not say that _I_ could not."_**

Jack paused, his anger replaced with bewilderment. "But?"

**__**

"She can sense my magic and use it to track my presence." Aku's eyes narrowed into speculative slits. **_"It was by this method that she discovered my location in the beginning."_**

"But she already knows where we are," the warrior raised one brow, noting the slight stiffening in his foe's posture. 

**__**

"Tracking...is only one of the things that she does when she pinpoints the exact location of my magic." The demon cast him a baleful glare, ending the line of conversation. 

Jack cast the shape-shifter a disgusted glance before shaking his head, unable to fathom a solution to escape Gaia's trap. Every step they made, every decision, every _choice_ seemed to be the wrong one! How could they defeat an enemy that was as powerful and as subtle as a god? Jack ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he developed when the stress began to rub his nerves raw. It was the motion that tilted his head at an angle which enabled him to see the seductive glow amid the trembling blades of grass hissing in the wind. Suspicious, the samurai sauntered over towards the pale glow and realized it had been the object Aku had picked from the demon's corpse and then violently tossed it away. 

It was round and golden, but the sinister designs engraved upon it's surface made Jack's hair stand on end. There was a wheel crafted into the gold depicting different beings of all races, raising their hands in despair towards the figure set in the middle. Adorned with cat-slanted eyes forged of tiny sapphires, the feminine figure exuded a deadly lure towards good and evil creatures alike. Her grinning face resembled the morbid, fleshless smile of a human skull as she held out her arms in a deceptively welcoming embrace. Reluctantly fascinated, Jack reached down towards the medallion to pick it up when his wrist was snatched by an unforgiving set of inhuman fingers. 

The samurai froze, instinctively disliking the contact. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he realized it was the first time he and Aku had made physical contact outside the battlefield, but the all-consuming revulsion made Jack automatically rip his hand away. Aku was...**warm! **Somehow, through all their confrontations against one another, he had figured the demon would feel as cold and repugnant as his personality. Instead, he felt warm and soft and vaguely..._silky_ like tendrils of heavy air. Not solid, yet not quite insubstantial. It was strange and Jack didn't like it at all. Coming into contact with any of the spiritfolk was disconcerting enough, never mind a demon as genocidal as Aku. His hands were soaked with the blood of countless civilizations and millions of innocent people. 

Amused by the violence of the warrior's reaction, Aku couldn't help the malevolent grin that slid across his dark features. **_"Do not touch this medallion, samurai, unless you would enjoy having the life sucked from your very body." _**

Grimly aware of their proximity to one another, Jack kept a firm grip on his sword. He was about to fire back a retort when a blinding fork of lightning struck a tall tree only a handful of paces to their right. The boom of displaced air made Jack's ears ring and his hairs stand on end once more. A smell of ozone was permeating the valley, sharp and clean in the middle of the storm, serving to remind the samurai that it would be best to argue later. 

"We must leave!" He shouted to Aku over the wind, gritting his teeth against the stinging slaps of the wind as it increased in its ferocity, the bulk of the tempest now overcoming the mountain peaks. To his aggravation he was ignored. Aku was not looking at him at all, but rather facing towards east, cocking what Jack could only describe as his...horns towards the wind. It was only then he realized that the wizard was using them to perceive sound. By the way the demon inclined his head every now and then, it appeared he used them to sense vibrations in the air, similar to insects with their antennae. 

Not to be ignored, the warrior stepped upwards to get right in the demon's face, but he stopped short and faltered when he saw the expression on his foe's face.

****

Terror. 

The demon wasn't just afraid, he was _terrified. _The dread from earlier settled heavily into Jack's gut once more as he slowly turned back towards the squall, following Aku's line of sight. By all the gods in the heavens, he did not want to the see the creature which could make _Aku _tremble with fear! However, his body didn't want to listen and his eyes slowly rose towards the ferocious sky above, already knowing what he would see. 

There atop the valley's crest sat a figure who appeared to be that distinctively blurry shade hovering between blue and violet. However, neither distance nor the difficulty in being spotted could stifle the all-encompassing **_FEAR_** radiating off the human form in an icy cloak of dread. She stood proudly against the chaotic backdrop, her form wafting an unnatural, otherworldly aura of a terrible, absolute power. The chill of the storm was merely a prelude to the iciness that gripped Jack's heart when her pupiless gaze fixed upon him. His legs felt nailed to the ground and all rational thought fled his mind as he locked gazes with the figure. 

__

Gaia. 

She was beautiful, but in a terrible, inhuman way that only accented the wickedness lying beneath her sweet, youthful exterior. She was of an average height with a heart-shaped face adorned with two angled, violet-blue eyes that glowed in the darkness of the tempest surrounding them. Her body was lithe but sinewy, festooned with numerous jewels and precious metals. She suddenly smiled as Jack met her gaze; holding out her hand she pointed towards the medallion lying on the grass beside them. It shone a brilliant green before it levitated into the air and dutifully lunged into the sky, landing neatly in the palm of her delicate-looking hand. 

Jack suddenly understood. This was true _evil._ Physically, the woman appeared innocent if a bit mischievous, yet no amount of jewellery, gold, or physical deceptions could stifle the awesome presence that brought a deadly hush to the air. The fear oozing from Gaia transcended the mortal flesh and struck an otherworldly terror into Jack's heart. A despair that sucked away the will to try and escape, or even fight. It was like the aura of Aku, in fact, the crushing sense of dread about the two demons were identical, yet Gaia's presence dwarfed the wizard's by far. Physical appearances were meaningless. Aku may have been the ruler of the world, the most powerful demon on the planet even, but he was still merely a shard of a whole. A piece of a being who had terrorized the universe and had risen to challenge the very gods themselves. 

Now Jack stared into the face of pure, undiluted **evil.**

"By all my ancestors...." The samurai breathed, his enchanted sword, which had saved his life so many times over, which had defeated countless creatures of darkness, was a useless lump of steel in his clammy hands. 

"**Greetings!"** Despite Gaia's tiny, girlish form her voice resonated within the valley like a bronze gong, delicate and thunderous and Machiavellian all at the same time. Jack clenched his teeth, he could feel the hum of energy behind his eyes and it rattled his skull. **"I have been searching for you, Samurai Jack."** She suddenly dematerialized and then reappeared directly before them, barely an arm's reach away. Both Aku and Jack jerked their heads in shock; Gaia had been terrible then, she was unbearable now. The Darkness cocked her head slightly, her silken hair cascading over her shoulders, slanted eyes watching Jack with an intense, unblinking scrutiny. 

****

"So," she rose one eyebrow, her mouth quirking in vague amusement, **"_you _are the one aimlessly leading my child around. Shame on you, samurai."** Gaia straightened herself, looking directly into the samurai's eyes. **"You should not interfere with a mother and her son."**

The warrior said nothing. The possessive words reminded him of his mother and the way the memories of their moments together had brought him a great deal of comfort during his trials through the future. He made a wince at the perversion of that same love which lay before him. True, they _were_ demons, but the inhumanity of it was completely and utterly grotesque. Jack truly thought he was going to be physically ill it was so revolting. To refer to their relationship as mother and child while one attempted to..._eat _the other in an act equal to cannibalism was something even Jack couldn't have expected from Gaia. 

Seeing his disgust, Gaia made a childish smile that was polluted by the evil roiling beneath her human shell. **"So judgemental, are you not, little human? No matter. You shall not have the time to amend your ways. I grow bored of this little game. I must admit, you were not much spot; actually you were quite disappointing." **

With one hideously beautiful arm, she reached out to touch Aku in what could only be described as an...affectionate manner, but the shape-shifter was wary of her charm and flinched away from her caress. Jack looked to his face, noting he had been silent the entire time, and saw his expression caught between the urge to bolt and a sick, demonic fascination. The samurai looked back towards Gaia to see her face was as colourful as Aku's: filled with an insatiable hunger that transcended the trivialities of mortal flesh and drove for the fulfillment of devouring a creature's life-force. Both Jack and Aku seemed small and insignificant compared to the inescapable malevolence of the creature standing before them in all it's terrible magnificence. 

Jack remembered listening to the tales of his father, and the battles he had fought against the demon wizard Aku. He remembered standing there as a little boy, smiling mischievously as the Emperor finished his tale, his elderly features filled with a sober knowledge. Memories many years old that would never heal. Yet, as most boys did, Jack paid scant attention to the moral within the story and had wielded his wooden sword, usually used for sparring, to mock-battle with Aku. In his world of fantasy he had not been holding a wooden stick--no he had been wielding the magical sword his father treasured. Oh, how invincible he had been! How that demon had trembled before him! He, the **mighty **samurai! He was as skilled and as brave as the man he had seen at the bridge, fighting off four opponents at once. No! He had been _better_. 

And then there had been terror. The cold, rough slap of shock that had coursed through his body when he had turned in the red illumination of Aku's magic to see the demon himself towering over the city. He had been nothing like in the pictures, where his father, the Emperor, had vanquished him easily, his young face painted in an expression of ferocity at the wizard's cringing form. No, he was so much..._bigger_. Not just in size, for he was all ready colossal then, but the icy waves of fear emanating from the wizard seemed to make him far more intimidating then he appeared. It had made his guts clench in terror to think of how his father had stood up to the demon shape-shifter, staring into the heart of evil. 

There had been no frightened look of dismay on his face when he had spotted the Emperor, but a fanged grimace of hatred only accentuated by his inhuman features. Jack had felt totally helpless, watching his father, who he had thought to be as immortal as the legends surrounding him, being snatched away by Aku. The wizard had destroyed everything in the city, toying with the hapless people trapped in his clutches while he laughed and _laughed_ that awful, booming, long-winded guffaw of his which made the earth itself tremble with fear. 

In his mother's arms, fleeing their own country, he had stared back towards the city he had lived in all his life to see the demon of his imagination towering over it, revelling in it's destruction. He had felt small then. Small and weak and powerless. 

It was how he felt now. 

Gaia suddenly turned to Jack once more, her luminous eyes fixing on him with such intensity he thought her gaze would burn him. **"Ah, so you are finally beginning to understand?"** She made the most horrid smile but somehow it managed to glorify her dark beauty instead of distorting it. **"Mm, I knew you would, Jack, sooner or later. Though I must say, I am surprised you figured it all out before Aku."** She cast the wizard a fond glance, but it was as nurturing as the merciless, withering heat of the desert sun. Aku could not hold her sweet glare. 

****

"Ah, yes," she continued on, amused at the shape-shifter's discomfiture.** "It was I who freed you from your accursed prison. It was _I _who summoned the eclipse so you could grow fat and powerful leeching on this little world. This playground forgotten by the gods." **Gaia's fanged smile was pure malice as she stared at both of them in turn, her gaze seemingly piercing through flesh and bone to look directly into the soul. **"Did you really think you did it _all_ by yourself, my son?"** She cast him another amused glance that was tapered with the acrid edges of disdain.** "Either way, it does not matter. You have gathered enough energy to be of worth to me once more; it is time you served your purpose, my little demon."**

By all the gods, if only his father could see him now! Jack gritted his teeth, watching as Gaia slid ever closer to them, her eyes suddenly a deadly shade of violet that was as hypnotic as it was alarming. She was _hungry_. 

Suddenly and without warning, Gaia lunged forwards, her dark violet hands suddenly more beastial as she leapt over the final gap between herself and Jack. Surprised, all his sinewy agility left him for one fatal second as he stared up at her. The speed at which she moved nearly defied his human sight as she descended upon him, her shadow blocking all else from sight.

****

"Farewell, _Samurai _Jack!" Her fanged smile and malevolent, violet eyes were the last thing he saw before his entire world was swallowed by the all-consuming pain. It was hellishly intense, coursing through every fibre of his being like some sort of poisonous venom surging through his blood, setting his flesh aflame and his senses awry. Just as Jack thought he could take no more, the world around him darkened mercifully until it erased all from touch, sight, and memory....

***

Ya, kinda OOC but hey! It wouldn't be all sunshine and daises if **you **were being chased by some crazy broad, would it? *Shudders.* Now that I think about it, Gaia's like a female version of Hannibal. 

Creepy isn't it?

o.o;


	5. Chapter 5 THEY ARE NOT DECORATIONS!

Don't own Samurai Jack. Hee hee hee, if I did Jack and Aku's interactions would be much more......interesting.

*Nods.*

Yes, interesting. 

Ta. ;)

__ 

**__**

Warning, this story has:

The Occult (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

Aku and Jack's blasphemous language (mostly directed at each other)

Yaoi (m x m relationships)

Violence (non descriptive)

Gore (very tame, descriptions of wounds, etc.)

Name calling (so immature it will make you FEEL younger!) ^-^

__

Okay, originally I wanted to make this chapter and its predecessor one big-arsed chappie...but it was too long. I don't like chapters that are too long. I'm just THAT lazy.

u_u 

**__**

***

__

"Gah!!"

Jack started violently, flinging off the hand which had touched his arm with such force that there was a gruff 'ouff!' of annoyance from his left flank. Without thought, the samurai unsheathed his sword in a flash of liquid silver, bringing the lethal edge of his enchanted blade to the throat of his attacker. 

**__**

"What the hell_ are you doing?"_ Aku demanded crossly, sitting in an undignified sprawl on the ground where Jack had pushed him. He was splashed in sunlight and the annoyance on his face was compounded by his nemesis' instinctual attack; his voice taking on the slightly higher archaic twang that always showed itself when his temper became short. **_"Foolish samurai!"_** he hissed vehemently, **_"old age is making you senile!" _**

Jack ignored the demon's barbs and glanced around the forest scene, completely disoriented. "Where...are we?" His ebony eyes darted about the meadow which sat nestled in the hardy, green embrace of the mountain forest, filled with whispering snow and elegant mountains jutting defiantly out of the mists. 

Aku blinked at him in amazement then grumbled with irritation.**_ "We are still two hours from Brii since you decided to take a nap, you fool."_** The brief interlude of wits was ended when the demon narrowed his eyes into calculating slits, watching his foe with a shrewd, speculating glare. Jack returned the look levelly, refusing to be outdone by the demon despite his weakened, unsettled state. To show vulnerability in Aku's presence was to invite death. 

Revealing one fang in his trademark, knowing grin, the demon closed his eyes, effectively ending the silent competition. He allowed one boisterous chortle at the samurai's quiet, grim determination before he broached the subject he knew had come to the warrior's mind. 

**__**

"What did you see?" Jack rose his head sharply, glaring in surprise at Aku's abrupt insight. The demon chuckled in amusement, enjoying the feeling of having power over his nemesis. **_"You cannot hide your secrets from the perceptions of Aku, samurai," _** he gloated smugly, quite happy at the turn of events. Even the sunlight seemed to irritate him less the more he began to irritate Jack instead. ****

The clear-cut annoyance etched into the samurai's face suddenly lessened as he recalled what he had seen. The eyes, the smile, the _voice_ haunted him even when his eyes were open. He suddenly felt uneasy the more he recalled of his dream. It didn't seem as petty and futile as his imagination, but rather more dangerous like a vision of some kind that had Gaia sent him, using his own dreams to taunt him. Oh, but gods! It had nearly stilled his heart when he had felt her awesome power. It had been like staring into the sun as he fell towards it, watching its intense, withering power slowly, but inevitably reaching out to burn him in its inescapable embrace. No dream had _ever _elicited such fear from him. 

Slowly, Jack sucked in a small, hissing breath, his narrowed eyes seeing a dream once more. "Gaia." 

All smug, aloof amusement was suddenly wiped clean from Aku's face. His eyes squinted in that unforgettable, nearly reptilian expression where the bottom lid alone formed an alarmed half-grimace. In the past it had given Jack no end of smug accomplishment, but now he knew something dire was brewing. It was an expression Jack had only ever managed to catch on Aku a few times when the demon was out in the open, completely unprepared, and the samurai was armed with his magical blade, organized and lethal. 

**__**

"Where was this? Did she speak to you?? What happened, samurai!?" Aku fired the questions all at once, his mouth mangling his Japanese even worse than usual so that it took Jack a few seconds to fully comprehend what he had actually said. 

"It was here, in this valley." Jack cocked his head to one side, his face one of quiet determination. "She had used her magic to conjure a storm neither of us could escape--" 

**__**

"I was there as well?" Aku demanded sharply, and at the startled nod he closed his eyes wearily, beckoning the samurai to continue. 

"She was there, sitting atop that mountain peak," Jack pointed for emphasis but Aku did not open his eyes. "She spoke of...your role being fulfilled. That she had freed you after you were imprisoned by my father so that you could grow powerful once more and be of more use to her. She also referred to you as her...son." Jack tasted the word as if it were of a foreign language, his face twisting slightly. However, it elicited no visible reaction from the demon seated across from him, seemingly asleep. Though if the slight movements of his head were any indication, he was still listening. "She attacked me just before you woke me." 

Jack's hand automatically stole towards his chest where the burning pain had lanced through his ribs and his lungs, searing the life from him. To his surprise he felt the wet stickiness from beneath his gi was quite real. Hissing in pain, his eyes shot down to see red quickly tainting the stainless white of his robe. Surprised, the samurai lifted the material to see four evenly spaced slashes lancing wickedly from his left shoulder all the way to the right side of his belly. Only when he realized it was there had it began to ail him, now Jack wished he had ignored it altogether. 

**__**

"It is lucky that you escaped." Aku grumbled, his eyes slowly ungumming themselves to peer blearily at the samurai in a sudden exhaustion that was a startling contrast to his foul mood from earlier. **_"Few beings, human and demon alike, have ever been able to escape the clutches of Gaia's visions. It was fortunate that you awoke when you did, samurai, or else you would be dead. Damned eternally to remain in her service."_** There was a small, ironic smile that Jack found far more disturbing than his most demonic grin.**_ "It seems there is a darkness in you, samurai. Infiltrating the minds of her victims is how she absorbs their evil."_**

"Do not tempt me, demon." The warrior spat back, his usually soft voice becoming gravelly with the vehemence behind his denial. "Just because I tolerate your presence now does not mean I will spare you my wrath later." 

**__**

"And is this how you treat all your saviours?" Aku taunted shamelessly, his obsidian eyes gleaming so that their exhaustion was eclipsed. **_"Had I not startled you out of your dream, you would be dead."_**

"I would rather be dead than indebted to you, demon." Jack parried tartly, sheathing his sword angrily.

**__**

"Indeed," the demon rumbled before shutting his eyes to block out the sun, content to leave Jack to brood. **_"But you will hurry, will you not, samurai? It would be a shame to walk to Brii in the dark. I would not want you falling and breaking a hip." _**

There was silence for a moment before Jack cast a very uncharacteristically _devious _glance towards the wizard, remembering their interactions clearly. Politely he cleared his throat, noting with amusement how the subject of his conversation twitched erratically at the noise. "I must admit, Aku. I am curious. I always thought those were...antlers." He pointed to the demon's clandestine corona of black horns while a small, amused smile curled itself on his face. 

Aku bristled immediately and sat up with haughty indignation, turning round to glare incredulously at Jack. "**_Antlers? _Antlers!?"** The demon bellowed, equally shocked and offended. **_"They are not _antlers_, you fool! Do you see me rubbing them on trees!? Do you see me charging around butting my minions!? I am not a deer!"_**

"I see," was all Jack replied politely as Aku turned away in a huff, missing the smile which wriggled its way onto the samurai's face. 

***

Well SOMEONE had to do it!!!!!! They are not decorations, they just HAVE to do something!!!! If no one made up an explanation _I_ had to or else I'd just have an aneurysm and die or something. 

Maybe I should ask the producers and creators and stuff. :\


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I was off in Mexico!! ^-^

Oh, and thanks for your kind, interesting, and...erm, amusing comments. 

Oh, and Star Evee?

o.o;;;

I really don't know. 

Hey, does anyone else know? Is Aku....erm, EQUIPPED, let's just say. It's like one really humungous, perverted mystery of Samurai Jack! And while we're at it, does Aku actually WEAR clothes or does he simply prance around naked? And if he DOES wear clothes, is it a cape or a dress? :D 

AH!! A MYSTERY!

Why don't you guys tell me what YOU think, even if you hate yaoi. It'll be funny! ^-^ We could all use a good laugh. Even if you don't know, just comment anyway! Wacky, weird, wonderful--anything goes, ladies and gentlemen!

Hope to hear from you. ;)

--Taa

__ 

**__**

Warning, this story has:

The Occult (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

Aku and Jack's blasphemous language (mostly directed at each other)

Yaoi (m x m relationships)

Violence (Jack stabbing Aku with a sword (the ENCHANTED sword :D ), if that bothers you why do you watch the show??)

Gore (very tame, no blood, descriptions of wounds, etc.)

Name calling (so immature it will make you FEEL younger!) ^-^

__

OH MY GOD! THERE'S A PLOT DEVELOPMENT!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!

****

***

The road to Brii, if _road _was an applicable term, was a mish-mash of different races, cultures, and personalities from every walk of life imaginable. As Jack and Aku sauntered towards the path that slithered its way neatly through the craggy peaks of the mountains, a steady stream of travellers picked their way through from the eastern ports. From there they either ventured into Brii, braving the bandit infested bunker zone between the borders of Ivaer and Brialle, or defied the Gale Mountains and attempted the storm-ridden Devil's Pass to travel into the mysterious Northern Tundra. A harsh, enigmatic land of the snow ruled by legendary creatures such as the Ice Dragons, the Feral Half-Men, and the White Giants. No human, demon, or machine had ever managed to conquer the great, white Tundra. Not even Aku. 

Jack watched them with a pang of admiration as the people, armed with little more than ragged, worn clothes, chattered amicably with each other in the light, vague conversations reserved for casual acquaintances. There were mostly humans, but occasionally he would see a flash of colour that belonged to one of the fur folk or to an alien race. Most were heading towards Brii, which lay dangerously close to the empty chasm between the two hostile nations Ivaer and Brialle. In the bunker zone of the Zephyr Plains, no military powers were allowed, not even to police the countryside. Unfortunately, the plains also held a major trading route and banditry ran rampant. Jack had heard little of the confrontation, but from the resigned grimness of the travellers' expressions, it was either face a horde of thieves or face a mountain.

"Such a..._quaint _land," Aku rumbled with mild displeasure, staring out at the flat, windy prairie panorama currently covered in snow.

Jack looked at Aku with a minor expression of annoyance before blinking once and doing a double take. He hadn't realized the demon had masked his true form already and cursed himself for his lack of vigilance. "That...is an interesting disguise." The warrior murmured, arching one brow in a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

"Hmm." Aku looked down at his body. He had abandoned his usual garish colour scheme and had adapted himself in the leather armour and the fur-lined outfits that were common for the local people. Picking out random items he saw in the herd below, he then moulded himself an identity. Jack shook his head, the human disguise was male and really was not conspicuous--neither blasphemously ugly nor handsome--but the one feature which did stand out was his eyes. The demon had crafted them a bright emerald green which was alien to the mountain peoples' ebony. Green, just to tempt fate. Had they not tempted its hand enough already??

"Perhaps you should change your eyes." Jack suggested mildly. "It would be a pity for Gaia to defeat you out of your own vanity." 

Aku let out a snort, then a slow, devilish smile crossed his human face which brought out the more demonic subtleties in his mortal guise. "Better to be caught by my vanity then to be caught sleeping, eh samurai? I hope your age has not made you feeble."

Jack's expression reverted back to that same dangerous blank expression which highlighted the feral slant of his ebony eyes. It was the mask of a hardened warrior. "There are times when you should learn to curb your tongue, Aku." His voice was the low, soft, lethal ilk so much like his father's and for a moment the demon studied him silently, his emeraldine eyes frank with scrutiny. "I have been in this world of yours for many years, _demon_, but I still have many summers yet to live in which I can vanquish you." Jack's voice was gentle but biting. He, himself was not old really, but he _was _old to be of royal blood with no wife and no heirs. It suddenly became hauntingly clear what the shape-shifter had been prodding at from the beginning, and the warrior felt the muscles of his fists clench, longing to grasp the deadly blade of his sword and end his foe's ceaseless taunting. Oh, how much time he had wasted in this playground of Aku's! 

Aku's frown suddenly broke into an acrid smile, his eyes dancing with malice. "This I know, samurai. But it was not your physical age I was referring to." The wizard's ugly smile only widened, overpoweringly reminiscent of the demon face that hid beneath the human exterior. "You are still young and powerful in body and mind, yes, but your heart grows weary. I can see the despair in your eyes, warrior," the smile widened, "for it is so much like the hopelessness that I witnessed in your mother and father's eyes before I killed them." 

That was it. 

There was only so much Jack would tolerate, and Aku had not only crossed over the line, he had done so three times over. For a moment, the samurai did nothing but close his eyes while his spry, muscled form tensed for an attack. However, the billowing of his _gi _hid the tell-tale coiling of muscles from his foe. Slowly, the warrior reopened his eyes to glare straight at Aku's face, which danced with a wicked, arrogant glee of victory, before he emitted a furious cry and with one smooth motion, unsheathed his sword and drove it through the demon's chest. Despite his apparently human form, Aku still retained his natural body's viscous, boneless properties and the blade easily drove straight through him, piercing the tree behind him and effectively pinning the shape-shifter to the trunk. 

Aku made a sharp, breathless gasp more from shock and the force of the blow than from pain. However, even as the demon stared down at his bloodless wound, his own flesh hissed and sizzled as the blade's magic repulsed his dark nature. Furious, the wizard barely managed to salvage enough concentration to keep his human form intact. Cursing most colourfully, the demon wrapped his hands around the unfamiliar grip of the katana and attempted to pry it out of the tree and away from his vulnerable skin. Despite Aku's supreme efforts, however, he did not have Jack's battle-hardened strength and could not remove what the samurai had lodged into the tree. The muscled human shape he had moulded for himself was that of magic not of flesh, and only carried the strength of illusion. 

"Now that I have your attention, _Aku_," Jack's voice was a low, deadly whisper as he brought his face inches from his foe's. "I think it is time we clarify one thing. Had we been in any other circumstances, I would have killed you for that alone. You are still alive because **_I_ **allow it. I _know_ that Gaia has weakened you greatly. I _know_ that you did not seek me out in the forest. I _know_ you sought an alliance because you knew _I_ would kill you otherwise. I _know _that I alone stand between you and your creator, Aku." The tone of Jack's voice was as unsmiling as his steely glare. There was no smugness, no victory--not even triumph. There was only death in the samurai's eyes. "This is your first and **only **warning that I will give you, which is more than you deserve. Taint the honour of my parents by speaking of them with your foul tongue once more, Aku, and no amount of lies and deception will be able to save your wretched carcass from meeting death upon my blade."

With that said, the warrior roughly yanked his enchanted blade from the tree's bark, eliciting a sharp, indignant hiss from the demon, before he sheathed it wordlessly. Casting one incensed glare towards Aku, he began to walk away with a stiff, tense gait that belied the deadly calm of his ultimatum. Jack was a patient, tolerant man schooled in the way of the samurai--of honour and discipline--but once his temper was provoked it was implacable. 

Aku cast a dark glance towards the brooding sky above, seeing the cloudy sky tinged with the ominous uncertainty between calm and storm. It seemed to manifest his own thoughts as he relived the confrontation with both outrage and apprehension. It was the first time Jack had ever revealed his true, deep-seated animosity so maliciously towards him, and suddenly it all made sense. Their meeting had not been by chance. Nothing so...convenient could have possibly came about without the subtle pulling of strings of an unseen hand. The demon cast a suspicious glance towards the horizon, feeling eyes staring back at him with the pale blue glee of the distant sky. Gaia had had this all figured out. Somehow, she had had this **arranged**_._

"He was meant to live...." Aku muttered darkly, already feeling the first tendrils of a foul mood take hold while glancing with a sinister shrewdness where Jack had disappeared. "And I was meant to break him." The wizard cursed himself for lacking the insight to see all the webs Gaia was spinning, but he hadn't even thought of that particular deception. Even he had to admit it was ingenious. Gaia knew Jack's potential power; she knew of his great strength of both body and spirit. She knew of the endless benefits which could be yielded by enslaving an ancient warrior such as the samurai and the endless hardships if he stood against her. However, he was so entrenched in his disciplines that trying to corrupt him with mere riches and empty promises of power would be both futile and counterproductive. 

Jack, as both a warrior and a man, knew nothing of dishonour, selfishness, and purely malevolent violence....

So who better to teach him than the Master of Darkness himself?

***

*Hyperventilating* I can't believe I actually wrote a plot development. 

Oh well, maybe I'm not as air headed as I thought! Anyway, tell me what you guys think--and remember, don't forget to take a stab at the..............

BIG AKU MYSTERY 

*Duhn duhn duhhhh*


	7. Chapter 7

Ah! Thank you for your reviews. *Blushes.* Awwww, you guys are so awesome! *Sighs*

And in reference to Star Evee's question, erm, that has yet to be established. For me the story writes itself, so once I know, you'll be the first to find out!! ^-^;;; I have some interesting theories though, but I won't delve into them here. I'm a philosopher at heart so my explanations can become...longwinded to put it mildly (u_u) but thanks for the input! It was an intriguing question. 

Again, thanks for your compliments!

--Taa

And (before I forget AGAIN) I do not own Samurai Jack. If I did...........

:) 

__ 

**__**

Warning, this story has:

The Occult (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

****

Aku and Jack's blasphemous language (mostly directed at each other)

****

Yaoi (m x m relationships)

****

Violence (mild descriptions of violence and death, nothing graphic though)

****

Gore (very tame, no blood, descriptions of wounds, etc.)

****

Name calling (so immature it will make you FEEL younger!) ^-^

__

Oh you guys are gonna hate me for this. *Giggles.*

***

__

Hmm, interesting. 

Aku gazed downwards from the main street of Brii to an adjacent street, which slanted away from the main hub of the city at a steep decline because of the hilly countryside. The streets bustled with every form of bartering and trade and people imaginable, but it was the market that attracted the majority of his attention. He had always lodged himself away from the crowded cities he ruled, so the amount of noise and different issues that demanded his attention all at once was a stark contrast to lingering in his lair. Men and alien alike had grovelled at his feet, pleading for his attention and silently begging for his mercy. The indiscriminately distracting streets of Brii with its brazen atmosphere and indifferent people proved to be most strange to him.

Curious, the demon stalked through the crowds, ignoring the presence of the samurai glaring from his window seat in the Brii tavern, The Squall's End. The noise, the smells, and the sights were stimulating, and so with a wicked curiosity, he began to explore Brii. It might prove to be entertaining sport to destroy if he ever grew bored dealing with the mundane business of world domination near the imperial capital. A sly grin in place, he sauntered into the marketplace to alleviate his boredom. 

"FRESH FISH!" A man brayed, making the demon wince at the cacophony of noise that ensued. Both customers and rivals each tried to out-scream the other in a colossal battle of the lungs that made Aku's sensitive hearing ache at the abuse. To make matters worse, the constricted borders of the street, which seemed little more than an alley, increased the chaos, proving to be even more punishing to his senses as it echoed within the narrow confines. What a vile town! He made a sullen note to destroy it later when the circumstances served him better. 

"SILKS!! THE BEST SILKS IN THE EMPIRE!" Another voice shrieked, this one female.

Rolling his eyes, the shape-shifter rubbed his temples, damning his curiosity. He would soon be as deaf as a post if all the grubby little merchants kept howling at each other like a pack of bloody banshees! Glaring at everything and nothing, he strode down the street, allowing a sigh of relief when he saw the yawning opening at the end of the walkway that managed to give a quick peek of the Zephyr Plains from Brii's high vantage point. Feeling elated at the promise of respite, the demon quickly wove his way within the bustling masses of people crowded in the narrow street to seek out the fresh air which had long ago turned hot and stale within the confines of the market. 

Aku sighed with relief, casting one dark glance over his shoulder as the cool air of the countryside kissed his face, rewarding all the shouldering he had to do to escape the marketplace. Feeling highly unimpressed, the wizard spat a curse at the street before turning round again to gaze down at the Zephyr Plains. Even the graceful blanket of snow couldn't hide the tell-tale signs of warfare that had raged savagely beneath the town of Brii for an excess of three and a half years. There were large, unnatural ruts from tanks, rogue strings of lingering military-grade barbed wire, and large mounds of dirt where turrets had been situated before the recall of arms. Numerous trenches still lay abandoned on the field followed by row upon row of hastily dug gravesites. Even as the demon gazed down with a mirthless, calculating expression, the unmistakable scent of death rose upon the light breeze the prairie was so well known for, saturating the atmosphere with the sharp, rank smell of decay. 

"Why did you not stop it?"

Already sour over their encounter from earlier that morning, Aku's grimace of irritation deepened as he turned around to gaze at the immaculate profile of the samurai. Jack stared at him with his luminous, cat-slanted eyes before nonchalantly gazing out at the Zephyr Plains below them, which were painted a forbidding, crimson red by the setting sun. The demon cocked one brow in a vague, unfriendly amusement at the question before following his gaze towards the massive gravesites that sat in eerie rows of attendance along the prairie.

"War makes money, samurai." Aku replied with a half-lidded smile. "Besides, it keeps the people busy and banishes the seeds of rebellion from their little minds. They cannot kill my minions if they are too busy killing each other." 

A heavy, dangerous hush ensued the off-handed remark. 

"Your evil is truly heinous," growled Jack, abruptly breaking the silence that sat precariously between them. "All these innocent people dead, for what? Your _convenience?_" The word came close to becoming a sneer. 

The wizard turned to the warrior, his face moulded into one of his frightening little smiles that was only more macabre in the crimson light splashing across his features. "_Innocent? _Samurai, they started the war all by themselves. Men and armies have been fighting over this tiny piece of land for years, sending double the tribute required so that _my_ soldiers leave theirs unencumbered." Aku's strange, eerie smile widened as he gazed back towards the Zephyr Plains. "They beg me to stay aloof of their battles, samurai, not to stop them."

"And you encourage this?" The words were forged steel once more.

Aku laughed, amused at the prospect of being chastised by his arch nemesis. "Why should I not? I have everything to gain from encouraging this. Why should I feel guilty, samurai? Because it simply does not comply with your little code of morals? Because it _offends _you?" The demon cast him another amused smile, but this time is was tempered with disdain. "This is the sort of weak-minded thinking that landed you here in **my **world in the first place." 

"One should not be envious of someone who has prospered by unjust deeds. Nor should he disdain someone who has fallen while adhering to the path of righteousness." Jack murmured softly to himself, having remembered his father teach him the Ideals of the Samurai long ago. Oh, if only his father was with him now! Here he stood talking idly with the murderer of his people, of his parents, and his civilization! 

"Imagawa Sadayo." The demon looked at him with aloof amusement, knowing the nature of his thoughts. Once again Jack was surprised, his soft, ebony eyes swivelling sharply to glare at Aku with both suspicion and indignation. "Come now, samurai. Are you really so surprised? One must know the ways of his enemy if he is to possess any hope of destroying him." The wizard's smile was pure malice. 

Jack grit his teeth before turning his head away abruptly, refusing to rise to Aku's bait. "Indeed," was all he said. With one last steely glare towards his foe, the samurai closed his eyes and began to resolve and placate the ire Aku had roused so effortlessly in him with a few well-chosen words. Usually Jack was a quiet, reserved man, never speaking when unnecessary, relying more on body language and silent, unsaid gestures than anything else out of habit given the multitude of strange new languages in the strange new future. Aku, however, had no trouble eliciting the responses he wanted, revelling in the seething anger he could reap from the usually introverted samurai. Even the verbose and brazen ranting and the oftentimes insulting mannerisms of the Scotsman, as good-natured as they were sometimes intended, could not get such a rise out of Jack. Aku had a power over him and it only proved to further infuriate the warrior at his own helplessness to stop it. 

The wizard watched the samurai's blank face furtively, pleased at how the maelstrom of emotion raged beneath the mask though he knew he should not stir up the samurai's ire. There was a fine line between enjoying his enemy's dismay and becoming a pawn for Gaia's agenda. He gazed across the Zephyr Plains before squinting in bewilderment, then suspicion, and then dawning as his malicious smile of delight seemed to melt off his face like wax off a candlestick. 

Speak of the Devil.

In the dying sunlight, figures were slowly emerging, obviously using the sun's still blinding light to cover their shadows until it was too late to react to their presence. The demon narrowed his eyes, trying to see the nature and the alliance these new intruders held, but despite his human disguise, the sunlight still proved as crippling to his demon sight as ever. Puzzled, Aku leaned over the railing that skirted about the cliff's edge, wondering why he had never sensed the newcomers before. Every creature held an aura of some kind, some stank of goodness, others were saturated with evil, and others possessed a faint, lifeless air about them that marked them as machines. The shapeless blotches approaching hastily over the horizon held none of those auras.

Jack sensed the demon's distraction and would have left him to it had the air around him not cooled suddenly, biting at his flesh through his _gi_. Mildly suspicious, the samurai looked towards the sky which was quickly being eaten up by intimidating, anvil-shaped thunderheads which had not been present in the dusky sky mere moments before. Frowning, he felt the wind suddenly pick up, blowing harsh drifts of snow in his eyes, blinding him. 

"Looks like a storm's comin'." A merchant observed mildly to her companion as they sauntered behind Jack, oblivious to the implications.

"This has happened before." The samurai suddenly blurted, his frown more pronounced than ever. At Aku's bewildered glare, he continued, unabashed. "In my dream, this happened in the exact same way...except over the ocean." He gazed with an incredulous stare as the black blotches staining the horizon slowly began to take on visible shapes and details. They seemed to be...winged. 

And inhuman. 

"Ice Dragons?" Aku murmured, sounding rather...perplexed. "They never fly over the Gale Mountains until mid-winter." Jack cast him a dark glance, which the demon returned, confirming the other's suspicions. 

"Gaia." The warrior growled under his breath, reaching for his sword as the blotches in the sky steadily grew larger in the dying sunlight, silent in their approach but ominous with the inevitability of their arrival. The storm hastily approaching was licking the wryms' heels, trailing after them with unnatural vigour. "We must fight these creatures." 

"Stop being a fool!" The demon whip cracked, arching his brows in a strange, grim expression Jack had never seen before. "You do not have time to be playing _hero!_" 

Jack was adamant, the regal blood in him finally resurfacing after lurking beneath the facade of the humble samurai for so many years. "These people are helpless. I will not abandon them to die!" 

Angry at being denied, the demon took a sweeping step to stand eye to eye with Jack, his green eyes shimmering furiously in the fading light of the sun. "Insolent _wretch!_ It is either Brii or us, and I am not going to hang about like a fool! Do you think you can help them, _samurai?_ Hmm!?" Aku made a sweeping gesture to the vast number of shapes taking form in the sky as the sun slowly set below the horizon, its blinding light ebbing from the sky. "Think of this then, warrior. If Gaia captures us she will destroy this planet and then _everyone _will die." 

Suddenly, the demon jerked away from the railing and managed to elude the deadly blast of ice that had been aimed by one of the dragons to their right flank. The explosion of the frosty missile sent Jack tumbling backwards with both surprise and pain as tiny daggers of ice shards and hardened snow assaulted his skin. The warrior, however, rolled with the force of the explosion and eluded the masses of falling debris before landing back on his feet, his sword in hand. His dark eyes surveyed the panorama of chaos before him, watching with horror as the first of the Ice Dragons came abreast the cliffside. Its metallic roar shook the very foundations of the city as it soared overhead, the leathery creaking of its wings only adding to the symphony of pandemonium that began to engulf the city.

Jack blinked in a wide-eyed awe as he got a full, unencumbered view of the dragons winging their way over the city in bright, blue-white hordes of scales and fury. He had heard of other species that were quite different from the ancient, sagely dragons he had seen in the more remote reaches of the Japanese empire. These beasts were bewinged and lacked the muscled sleekness of the oriental dragons, instead possessing a fierce, brazen aura of power and fear that allowed for no bravery or reprieve. Jack remembered seeing one of the so called 'western' breed, but the benign, sickly, multicoloured shape of the wrym was no match to the terrible force of nature that commanded the air above him with a deadly grace, its reptilian lips stretched into a toothy smile and its talons curled with anticipation. 

The beast suddenly swung its sinuous neck to glare back at Jack with its inhuman blue eyes, its entire body suddenly following suit with a liquid grace as if the creature swam in water not air. Jack steeled himself as the massive back draft from the wrym's wings nearly knocked him clear off his feet. It made a sudden, almost suicidal dive towards him, tucking its white wings to its side as it plummeted towards the earth with breakneck speed. The samurai knew it was trying to flush him out, trying to make him run so that it could snatch him right off the ground with its wicked talons. However, he was not stupid and so he stood his ground, holding his katana before him in an attack oriented position. The one who blinked first would be the one who would die. 

**__**

FWAPP!

The dragon gave a sudden, infuriated roar as its left side erupted in an explosion of light, burning through its icy-white scales. Flaring out its wings, the beast wheeled upwards so abruptly Jack was knocked off his feet by the gale-force wind, wondering in vague amazement at what had managed to divert the wrym's deadly course. Staggering back up on unsteady legs, Jack gaped when he saw the tiny figure standing defiantly on the other edge of the iced cliffside, left hand smoking. 

Aku gave a glare to the injured dragon circling angrily overhead as its kin dived gleefully on the other parts of Brii, plucking up the inhabitants like eagles pluck fish from a lake. The wrym bellowed furiously at the demon, spitting out froths of semi-frozen saliva in its rage while its white body gradually became ever more pronounced as the storm leisurely encroached upon Brii's outer sections. Aku ignored both, turning his attention back to Jack who was getting ready for another round. 

The wizard, despite the destruction around him, managed to quirk one of his strange, clandestine smiles where Jack never quite knew what he was thinking. "That is the second time I have saved your life, samurai!" He brayed over the symphony of destruction, striding determinedly across the opening that lay before the marketplace. His steps were confident and bold as he gazed upwards at the dragon, which had landed on a nearby building, sending ice, dust, and rubble everywhere. It watched them both with an eager, unfriendly scrutiny, its jaws opening slightly to reveal a deadly array of teeth it was itching to use. 

"We _must _help them!" shouted the samurai over the strengthening winds and the screams echoing hauntingly through the narrow confines of the marketplace. 

Aku looked at him silently before gazing into the darkness of the market, listening to the voices of the people being attacked. He nodded wordlessly in resignation, one hand stretching out in invitation for the samurai to go first. The demon shook his head in irritation as Jack cast him a suspicious glance before the warrior drove through into the darkness. The samurai turned around to inquire with his natural born distrust of the demon, exactly what had prompted Aku's change of heart. However, his eyes widened with surprise and anger as he saw the wizard already in mid-spell, holding a hand in concentration as the magic made his palm glow with a blinding white light. Jack had no time to bring up his sword to parry the spell's effects as its power encompassed him in a massive burst of power. 

**__**

"We? We_ must do nothing!" _Disdain curled acridly in every corner of the declaration as the warrior felt the blow knock him off his feet.**_ "You and I may be temporary allies, samurai, but there is never a 'we' when it comes to your petty sentiments."_** Aku rumbled with an angry grimace, shedding his human form before Jack's very eyes as the warrior fell into the dark, senseless embrace of unconsciousness....

***

Just when you thought the ice might be breaking, eh? I won't make it that easy though, heh heh heh. :)

Don't you just hate me? =^-^=


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Samurai Jack. So woe is me. :(

My computer is being retarded! T-T Sometimes I really hate my computer, it takes sadistic pleasure in crashing on me, I swear!!! 

Oh, yea, and here's the next chappie. *Slinks away to wallow in self-pity.*

__ 

**__**

Warning, this story has:

The Occult (demons, pagan gods, etc)

****

Aku and Jack's blasphemous language (mostly directed at each other)

****

Yaoi (m x m relationships)

****

Violence (mild descriptions of violence and smelling blood, nothing graphic though)

****

Gore (very tame, smell of blood, no gruesome scenes)

****

Name calling (so immature it'll make you FEEL younger!) ^-^

__

God, there's an actual RELATIONSHIP development! RUN! RUN FARAWAY!!!!

You wouldn't believe how long I had to think about this and how many couples I had to spy on to get this right.

Well, no, I didn't really.... 

But I scared you didn't I? :D

***

The first thing that entered Jack's mind was that he was uncomfortable. Uncomfortable and cold and hungry. Groggy and confused, he struggled to shrug off the bleary depths of unconsciousness that surrounded his mind in a thick, dark shroud of confusion. His muscles ached, his body felt heavy and unwieldy, and his head was throbbing sorrowfully, having received an abuse that he couldn't quite recall.... 

Jack managed to groan, the grating, ragged noise assaulting his own hearing, managing to tear a small gap in the darkness that encompassed him as he lay suspended in the state between being asleep and being awake. Conscious yet unconscious. Marshalling all his willpower, the samurai cracked open his eyes, which felt like they were attached to heavy lead weights. The pull of sleep was still powerful, but he refused to do so until he knew what had happened. Jack's senseless anger began to rekindle some of his strength as he began to look around, trying to coax his muscles into obeying him once more. 

He was in...a cave! Jack blinked once, then once more to confirm he was actually seeing correctly. The darkness and gloom of the cavern hindered his sight, but he was able to discern the numerous arches of stone that curled elegantly above him like the maw of a dragon. Jack gazed wearily to the mouth of the cave to see that it was night, the silent, hushed fall of snow cascading through the air and blurring the countryside beyond recognition. The samurai looked down to see that he was wrapped securely in blankets, managing to keep most of the cold out, except for the chill that seeped into his uncovered face. 

__

That is the second time I have saved your life, samurai. The words echoed hauntingly within Jack's mind as the memories of Brii slowly began to seep back into his skull. The smug tone seemed to flourish anew, knowing that the samurai had let his guard down for one moment and had been defeated effortlessly. It wasn't merely the fact that it shamed Jack to have allowed the constant interaction with Aku, a creature born into darkness, to have eased his guard, but it was also the fact he was disappointed...whether at himself or his foe he didn't know. The entire situation was both humiliating and infuriating, each emotion serving to bolster the other. 

"AKU!" The samurai suddenly yelled, absolutely incensed. "WHERE ARE YOU DEMON!?" 

A shadow to Jack's right shuddered in surprise before detaching from the surrounding darkness of the night and blearily looked around, searching for the source of the disturbance. When its gaze fell upon the samurai it stilled, nearly ponderously, before shifting backwards into a more comfortable position so that it could sleep once more. The warrior waited for a moment in anticipation, expecting a smug gloat or a scathing insult announcing Aku's presence, but to his surprise, the demon remained still and silent within the shadows. 

"AKU!??" Jack howled once more, struggling to rid himself of the blankets which had previously kept him warm against the elements outside. "Answer me, coward! I know you can hear me!!" 

**__**

"With all your shrieking_, how can I not?"_ Came the quiet, annoyed growl from the shadows. 

"What have you done!?" Jack demanded, managing to conjure the strength to sit up. 

**__**

"I saved your wretched life, samurai," came the soft, ominous response far more dangerous than the loudest, most infuriated shouting the demon could manage. 

"And what of Brii?"

**__**

"What of it?"

Jack gritted his teeth, feeling the futility of the wizard's uncooperative mood quickly tempt his already rampant frustration. "What _happened_, demon?" 

There was silence for a few moments, accompanied by a strange stillness that was very unlike Aku and his normally gleeful and arrogant posturing. When he got the better of someone, he usual never let them forget it even for a moment. Finally, when the air seemed to be tangible with the tension of the situation, he began to speak in a low, drained lilt that betrayed the exhaustion Jack could not see. **_"What the dragons did not destroy, the tempest did. I had to drain much of my magic just to escape its clutches, samurai. You are fortunate the powers of Aku remain intact to save your worthless hide." _**

"So, you _ran away _and left all those people to their fate?" Jack's voice was bitter with defeat. He could remember the carefree ways in which the people had conducted themselves, shouting jovially over each other in the markets to get better prices. The way they meticulously home-brewed and baked their beverages and meals to perfection, taking a cook's pride in the compliments they received, and a hilarious, red-faced temper when they did not. The town itself had been forged through hardship and cooperation with the patchwork of races and peoples and cultures working together in its quaint streets. Jack had very much liked the inhabitants of Brii, for it had reminded him of the silent, candid determination of his own people rebuilding after the first tyranny of Aku had ended.

**__**

"What use would you be to me, to anyone for that matter, if you were dead?" Aku parried neatly, his form shifting in the shadows to get a better position in which to sit. **_"You would have never escaped the walls of Brii, samurai. We both know you would have been killed or captured, and _then _what?" _**The demon suddenly leaned forward, his face becoming visible in the ashen moonlight that spilled in through a hole in the roof of the cave. He was sneering at Jack, the familiar, disdainful facade momentarily showing itself before Aku withdrew backwards again, too tired to continue the feverish argument. **_"Sometimes, samurai, you must condemn people to die in order to serve a greater purpose."_** There was silence before the demon spoke once more, sounding resigned. **_"Even your _father _knew this."_** ****

"My father--?" Jack repeated incredulously before scowling, his dark eyes glimmering an obsidian in the darkness. "What would _you _know about my father?" He glared at the shadows in which Aku had burrowed himself into, but the demon did not answer him. The darkness was still and black and silent. He shook his head, allowing his exhaustion to finally overcome the anger that had been thrumming inside his chest as he slowly laid back down. The darkness around him added to the surrealism of their encounter as the truth finally sunk in that they had lost and Brii was destroyed. Jack gazed with a tired, half-lidded expression out into the cold, warmthless night, watching as the ghostly illumination set the flakes of snow aglow. The samurai suddenly sighed, noticing that the blizzard seemed to make shapes in the still air. Jack blinked once--twice--before closing his eyes in surrender to his fatigue. 

The harder he looked at the falling snow, the more ghosts he saw staring back.

***


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Samurai Jack. So woe is me. :(

Ahh! Don't kill me! Hides. I did this as fast as I could, I swear!! oo;

****

Warning, this story has:

The Occult (demons, pagan gods, etc)

Aku and Jack's blasphemous language (mostly directed at each other, but some minor cursing, nothing I wouldn't say to a teenager though)

Yaoi (m x m relationships)

Violence (mild descriptions of violence and the functionality of weaponry which is kind of brutal but not really)

Gore (very tame, battle scenes, no gruesome descriptions)

Name calling (so immature it'll make you FEEL younger!) - I found the cutest names for them to call each other too, but that's not until later. X)

Ooh, long chappie! - Now you get to meet characters I made up, but I got a little lazy and just used the Celts and some Irish Gaelic as the language you'll see. Translations are at the bottom of the page.

Enjoy.

--Taa

----

"Chicka!"

Flutter.

Movement!

"Chickadeedeedee!"

A vague, numb sensation managed to pierce the cloak of exhaustion and comfort that lingered in the depths of sleep. Usually, as a warrior, the slightest noise had the ability to rouse Jack from his sleep, but from the way the symphony of Chickadees filtered gradually into his mind, he had been sleeping for a while. It was only when his mind could ignore their songs no longer had he finally woken. For the longest time, he wished to dive back into the uncomplicated, thoughtless realm of sleep where the only thing that mattered was warmth and comfort.

"Chickadee!"

The samurai allowed for a long, deep, overdue sigh of heartfelt weariness as he already felt the stresses of the waking world pouring back into his mind like the sunlight which filters obtrusively into the darkness of a room. With an uncharacteristic reluctance, Jack slowly ungummed his eyes to the bright, cheery brilliance of the sun that failed to lend any of its former warmth to him from where it sat in the sky, hovering just beneath the roof of the cave. He noted with a vague surprise the sun had almost reached its zenith in the sky, for he was and always had been an earlier riser. His people usually rose with the sun and so he had continued that routine throughout his life, starting his morning _kata_ as the dawn poured forth its blistering light onto the landscape. Jack managed to conjure a rueful smile as he freed one arm from his cocoon of blankets and shielded his eyes from the sun. Maybe he _was_ getting old.

A bird, having been previously feasting on a Mountain Ash's berries, exploded in a flurry of motion and feathers at the motion of Jack's hand. _"Chickadee!!" _it scolded him angrily, landing awkwardly on the ground a few feet away where it cocked its grey and black helmeted head at him, indignant. Startled himself, Jack turned to see that numerous berries were scattered about the interior of the cave like a constellation of red stars enticing a victim towards the darkness of the shadows.

Aku.

As if on queue the demon shifted within the interior of the cave, becoming faintly visible against the gaping backdrop of the tunnel leading inwards towards the heart of the Gale Mountains. Jack squinted his eyes to catch a glimpse of his nemesis, the betrayal of yesterday still fresh in his mind, but his eyes began to water at the strain. He was literally looking for a lighter shade of black against black. Gritting his teeth with an unquenched anger, he sat up and, to his surprise, discovered that the entirety of the cave was absolutely _littered_ with berries! For a moment, the sheer bizarreness of the situation made Jack halt in his tracks. It was apparent Aku, forsaking his malicious impulses in an unusual show of restraint, had managed to somehow stifle his presence so that Chickadees dared to venture inside in order to feed on Mountain Ash. The plants clung stubbornly to parts of the cavern which had obviously caved in months ago. The samurai quirked his brow as he looked around once more, seeing no charred rocks or suspicious gobs of unidentifiable red goo that indicated the demon had used the birds for target practise. Surprised at the relative harmony of the situation, it dawned on Jack that more time may have passed then he had thought, and that the demon must have simply been _bored._

"Hmm," came a ponderous, rumbling huff from the distance. Jack whipped his head in the same general direction, his amusement quickly evaporating as he felt his anger rekindle at the demise of Brii. **_"I thought you would never wake."_**

"I am surprised that you are still here, Aku." The samurai retorted acidly, one brow rising in suspicion as he began to unravel himself out of his makeshift bed, noting with some degree of annoyance that they were his own clothes he had bartered for in Brii to withstand the chill his _gi_ could not. Now they were all tangled hopelessly around one another, badly creased and dirty. He had no memory of enwrapping himself, and didn't want to know if he had or not. The samurai huffed in irritation, keeping one eye on his foe while donning the thick white pelts that the natives of the countryside used to ward away the deadly cold of a mountain's winter without the slightest twinge of modesty. When he was done, Jack stood up, surprised at how rejuvenated he felt as he leisurely stretched his muscles. Usually sleeping on the ground at his age did murderous things to his back.

****

"Are you quite finished?" Aku suddenly interrupted the samurai's reverie with evident impatience and boredom, his ethereal figure detaching itself from the grasp of the cave's shadows to tower over Jack with annoyance. **_"You have been lounging about for over two days!" _**The samurai reacted to the statement with little more than a grunt of irritation at the demon as he reached for his blade, tucking it safely within his belt as he gathered his own things up. Frustration and anger would only give Aku more power over him, and that was something Jack would simply _not_ allow. He had learned his lesson the hard way. With a heavy heart, he steeled his mind and wiped it clean of any ill thoughts, clearly irking the wizard when he stood upright once more, face neutral and lacking any sort of his normal, chilly formality.

Wordlessly Jack shouldered the satchel he had also purchased in Brii, noting with a pang of bitterness that it was perhaps one of the last relics of the small, jovial town. The warrior cast a sidelong glance at his nemesis still lurking within the confines of the cavern at his back and allowed himself a small, dangerous smile that held more confusion and resentment than humour. It still bewildered him how their conversation had occurred last night, for he had seldom expected to encountered a philosopher during his wandering across this world, never mind in the dark, warped mind of Aku. Jack's smile faded as he braved the cold and stepped out into the open, feeling the winter air slam into his chest like a wall of bricks. The more they interacted, the less the warrior found he knew about his foe.

The samurai frowned, it was not a good situation to be in where there were two surprises before their inevitable battle even began.

It occurred to Jack that, even as he walked between the monstrous, stolid trunks of the pine trees, he had no idea where he was. None of the landmarks looked familiar on his way down from the valleys of the Gale Mountains, nor did anything in his sight allude to the frozen coast that should have been nearby. The samurai cast a dark, slanted glance back towards the cave only to meet the deceptively charming facade of Aku's human form, those bright emerald eyes shimmering with a devilish smile. It was not often the demon was able to cause Jack such obvious distress.

Startled by their close proximity, Jack jerked his body away in a natural act of distrust and revulsion. He should have heard the shape-shifter approach him, especially in his human form! "Do not fret, samurai," chuckled the wizard as he read Jack's obvious dismay at his lack of direction. Aku was enjoying the difficulties the man suffered at that moment while the demon held all the playing chips. "We are north of Devil's Pass."

"The Northern Tundra," Jack nodded dubiously, one brow cocked in an uncharacteristically cynical gaze. "Does anyone actually _live_ this far north?"

Aku smiled, having expected such a question. "There is...one race of people who dare the cold of the Tundra, samurai. They are the Celtic tribes."

Jack stared for a moment, wondering if he had heard correctly, before glaring straight faced at his nemesis, his mind nearly refusing to comprehend the statement. The Celts--the people of the Ice Lands. He had heard of tales depicting the ferocious Celtic people who were as wild, merciless, and savage as the land that they inhabited. Usually dark haired, tattooed, and adorned with grey-blue eyes as icy as their disposition, the Celtic people--the only real last race to defy Aku's rule--had earned every ounce of their brutal reputations not only as warriors, but as ruthless conquerors. The Scotsmen and the Vikings may have ruled the Highlands and the oceans, but it was the Celts who were the real masters of the northlands. They were the only people whom Jack could think able to cow the squabbling tribes of Northumbria.

They were also the only people Jack could think of that were more dangerous than the wilds of the Tundra.

"Somehow, I do not think that a wise choice of allies, demon." Jack murmured softly, his tone mockingly patronizing. "Though, if you impress them, they might grace us both with a drink before having us hanged, drawn, and quartered on their alters."

"Indeed, but I fear it is too late to avoid them. These _are _their lands, samurai." The demon returned, amused at their new game of verbal sparring. "However, you can take heart in the knowledge that your rotting flesh will be revered for years after your death within the Ice Lands, samurai. Surely you could ask for little more than the honour of being sacrificed to heathen gods, hmm?"

Strangely, the shifty smile on Aku's face reminded Jack of a crocodile with the devious, toothy grin and cold, noncommittal eyes that glimmered with charming deceptions. The look was not a silken command hiding gentle coercions but an unabashed smirk that asked: _are you sure you do not want to obey me? _as if something great would happen if one allowed themselves to be enamoured by the lies and the deceit. In Jack's opinion, it was one of the traits which made Aku so dangerous.

The samurai cast his nemesis a baleful stare, wanting to brood and mull over past events but knowing that they had the time to do neither with the ever present threat of Gaia hovering over their heads. Turning to cast Aku a slightly mocking smile, he cocked one brow.

"Did that knowledge comfort _you_, Aku?"

Aku's smile drained of all humour, the expression darkening considerably as the full acidity of the insult managed to gnaw its way into his mind. The demon narrowed his eyes into mirthless slits, clearly taking an offence to the comparison of the Celtic peoples' violent blood rituals and his situation with Gaia. A heathen goddess...it seemed almost too fitting for Aku's comfort. The demon's silent displeasure quickly became contagious and both samurai and wizard stared at each other, their formerly borderline semi-friendly bantering grinding to an abrupt halt.

"_Foghlaí!_"

****

Fwipp!!

The hasty bray caused Jack to whip his head around, and with his lightening fast reflexes he jerked his skull out of the way in time to avoid an arrow presently thrumming inches from his nose, firmly lodged in a tree. Even as the samurai unsheathed his _katana _he heard the stealthy footfalls of trained hunters all around them, his eyes tracking blurs of movement out of the corners of his vision. They moved quickly and without hesitation, flitting almost daintily within the trunks of the trees so that even Jack had difficulty in tracking their erratic footsteps amid the labyrinth of the forest. He knew they were in trouble the instant Aku had mentioned the word 'Celt.' If there was one people never to trifle with, it would be the Celtic tribes of the North.

Jack raised his sword grimly as he saw the large, intimidating figures surround them both, each garbed in white furs which made them even more difficult to spot amid the pristine glare of the snow. Many carried the infamous Celtic Longbow but many others sported different, more sinister looking weapons such as rune axes, broadswords, and wrist blades that the Celtic people usually wore during dangerous hunts. True, Jack's _katana _had a superior reach and carried the unbreakable enchantment of his people, but the Celt's Longbow was absolutely deadly at a distance and their other weapons looked just as lethal with their serrated edges and poisoned blades. The samurai always aimed to disarm his enemies before resorting to killing them if the situation allowed, yet to the seasoned warrior's eye, the Celtics' weapons all carried the innate design of bringing about quick, brutal, and savage death to the one on the receiving end.

"_Ahaidh mé!_" Rumbled the warrior closest to Jack, brandishing his wrist scythes in a gesture of challenge. The samurai blinked, startled to hear a human voice utter from the man despite the fact he knew their foes were human. They did not appear as such donned in their white furs and wearing the bleached skulls of their greatest kills atop their heads in a grisly uniform, some bearing the Elk, others Mountain Sheep, and if Jack wasn't mistaken, the largest one before him wore an Ice Dragon's skull. The horns spiralling from atop the skull were decorated with numerous runes and amulets jingling as the man spoke, the grinning skull of his helmet distorting his voice.

The samurai sighed, resigned to his fate as he tried to diffuse the volatile situation, though with little hope of succeeding. He doubted they even understood who he was. "Please, I wish you no harm!" Jack tried to make a gesture which would embody his wish for peace and not betray his heightened aggravation at the scene, but all it elicited from his audience was a few amused guffaws and bewildered shrugs.

Aku, who had been back to back with Jack, snorted incredulously at the warrior. "I do not think that will work, samurai."

Indeed, if the impatient bellow from the dragon skull was any indication, then talking wouldn't be worth a damn with these people. Much like the Vikings and the Scots, the only language these people would respect was strength and courage in battle. If they were to escape unscathed, or at least alive, then they would both have to prove themselves worthy of such a privilege despite the fact they themselves had been caught trespassing. Jack sighed and formed a half-crouch to lend him more speed to their confrontation. The Celts were _extremely_ territorial--it would have to be one hell of a fight to convince their..._hosts _to spare their lives.

The man with the dragon skull atop his head, presumably their leader given his size, grunted with approval at Jack's stance and sheathed his wrist scythes to unbuckle a strange, hammer-like weapon from his back. It was nearly as big as Jack was tall and he doubted he would have the strength to wield such a monstrous thing. It was sparsely decorated as weapons of a chieftain go, used for functionality rather than decoration if the scores of marks and what looked like a suspicious maroon colour were any indicators. Each side of the giant hammer itself was chipped in a diamond design that forced the normally even stone comprising the weapon into a vicious array of toothy daggers across each side of rock. Jack winced at it even as the lead Celt signalled for his fellow hunters to give them some room for a battle. One hit from _that _monstrosity would send him to meet his ancestors!

He heard them grab for Aku behind him, dragging the demon unceremoniously towards the sidelines were they could all watch and cheer and torment their new captive to their hearts' content. It occurred to Jack the wizard hadn't reverted back to his natural shape and simply massacred all the offending Celts with his demonic powers. When he cast a questioning glance towards his nemesis, he saw a strange look of both resignation and consternation at the prospect of having to tolerate their presence and knew immediately the shape-shifter had lost much of his powers to escape Gaia's trap, the majority of which had not returned to him yet. It wasn't as if Jack would have condoned the killing of the hunters...it was just a reassuring feeling to have the Dark Lord lurking within the milling Celts, ready to reduce them to cinders if one of them offended him.

"Dagaz." The big Celt thumped his weapon against his chest to signal that was his name. The samurai understood immediately and reciprocated the gesture, aware of the intense scrutiny his reaction was under.

"Jack." He brought his katana high to his chest in a gesture of respect he had seen some of the wilder peoples do and the big Celt watched him intently for a moment, emitting an exotically accented 'hmm' before setting his heavily muscled body into an attack-oriented position, hammer held at chest-level. They each stood there for what seemed like an eternity, each crouching in their own fighting style, each wielding a completely alien weapon to the other. However, the two warriors paid scant attention to the cultural gulf between them as they circled each other warily, watching for the slightest weakness that would offer a window for attack.

Jack struck first, his smaller build not grossly over muscled for someone of his size yet still toned to the point that he reached a pinnacle of being both strong and agile compared to his frame. Using his superior agility, the samurai dashed towards Dagaz, his _katana _gleaming wickedly in the sunlight as he struck hard and fast. To his credit, the Celt raised his weapon in time to parry the blows with a neat efficiency startling for one of his build and size. Jack knew immediately that he was dealing with a foe as clever and cunning as he, and knew this fight would not be an easy one. He somersaulted backwards to escape the painful wrath of the hammer's head which whistled through the air his skull had been mere seconds before.

The samurai landed neatly on a flat sheet of exposed rocks that were slightly elevated to their surroundings to take in the manner of his foe. It was strange to say the least. Dagaz fought in a way that was completely alien to him and the graceful, agile martial arts he had been raised to practise. There was no elegance in the Celt's movements. No rhyme or reason that he could see, yet there was a pattern none the less Jack couldn't identify. To be blunt, Dagaz fought like a brute. Each swing was wide and had his body's full weight behind him, careless if he happened to miss his target and thus leave his flanks open to attack while he was helpless and off-balance. Every attack seemed to be messily executed and without discipline of any kind, yet when Dagaz managed to pin Jack in a precarious position, he would drive in for the kill with a precision that spoke of anything _but_ lack of discipline.

The warrior steeled himself as his foe came closer, swinging the hammer over his head like a juggernaut wielding the thunder of Zeus. It was clear that the Celt lacked the refinement and grace inherent in the martial arts, but it was also clear that the Celtic people in general preferred functionality over decoration. Every move was brutal and violent, but precise. As crude as the ilk of fighting style appeared, it served its deadly purpose well if the numerous cuts and bruises on his aching body were any proof.

Jack read the intention of his foe clearly through the ghastly socket holes of his skull-helmet that draped the dark eyes of the man beneath the bones. With a thunderous heave, Dagaz brought the hammer down in a cataclysmic arc, seeking to use the force behind it to smash Jack's body. The samurai reacted immediately and leaped out of the way, only to realize that he had fallen into his opponent's trap, leaving his right flank vulnerable as he sailed away from Dagaz. Immediately he twisted his body, seeking to bring his _katana _to clash with the strange Celtic weapon for the first time, but he only managed to do so with a half-hearted strength as the full power of the hammer came crashing down on his semi-protected side. Steel met magicked stone....

****

Sheenk!!

....And _held._

The sheer force of the blow was enough to knock Jack clear out of the air and straight against the trunk of a massive pine tree. His blade, gods bless it, managed to withstand the awesome assault power of the Celtic hammer but it hummed with a musical note as Jack's own arms shook with sympathy. Dagaz's blow had been partially deflected by his _katana_, but the force behind had been so strong it had danced right through his blade and had throttled his very bones! The samurai desperately strived to gain clarity once again, slowly staggering back to unsteady feet as he raised his blade once more, breathing harshly with pain and shock lancing through his body.

A ripple of disbelief surged through the crowd of Celtic hunters, their hushed murmurs distorted by their skulls as they speculated over the most recent events. It was evident that no weapon or opponent had survived a direct hit from Dagaz's hammer, and after feeling the tremors racing through his bones, actually strong enough to rattle his teeth as the blow had ran true, he couldn't be incredulous. Dagaz's hammer was blunt and deadly. It was not meant to merely subdue an opponent, but to break them. The lethal weapon was designed to shatter bones and break skulls. With the power of the big Celt behind it, Jack didn't doubt the damage which could have been wrought to his considerably smaller Oriental build if his blade hadn't deflected at least some of the impact.

One hit could have--_should have_ killed him.

Dagaz, for the entirety of the moment, had stood stock still, the skull on his head preventing his expression from being read. Jack tensed for a moment, grimly bringing his blade back into an attack position as the Celts behind them whispered excitedly, entertained by finding such unexpectedly good sport. For a moment, the samurai ceased to breathe, waiting for the incensed cry to erupt from the insulted Celt and for the battle to resume, but the silence dragged on. Finally, when every last nerve of Jack's seemed to be fraying with anxiety, the big chieftain's voice finally erupted in a strange bellowing sound. The samurai blinked for a moment, disbelieving as Dagaz lowered his hammer. He was....

He was _laughing!_

In fact, he was laughing so hard his shoulders quaked at the onslaught. Bellowing in that loud, boisterous way similar to Aku, the Celt waved Jack over with a benign swing of his hand, and, cautiously, the samurai obeyed. To his surprise, Dagaz made a titanic swing and clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder so hard it nearly knocked the samurai over. This, of course, elicited more laughter and he suddenly felt the ridiculousness of the situation sink into his mind. He couldn't bear to look towards Aku, for he already knew the demon was wallowing in the mirth at his expense.

"Aye! Aye!" Dagaz's voice shuddered with the force it took to restrain his laughter, his peculiar accent twisting his Japanese to the point it was almost as indecipherable as Aku's thick brogue. "I say we spare the li'le warrior, whaddya say lads?"

A thoroughly entertained chorus of 'aye's immediately rose from the circle of Celts, which had appeared so solemn and formidable only moments before now seemed like a crowd of men at an inn. Immediately the icy aloofness disappeared and the Celtic people surged inwards to get a good look at the man who had managed to evade the clutches of death at the hands of Dagaz's hammer. Amid the hubbub, Jack realized Dagaz was the only man in the entire crowd who had spoken his language and immediately sought him out.

Dagaz had been expecting him and cast him an amused glance while examining his hammer, which was now graced with a long, slim scar in the stone from the biting edge of Jack's _katana_. "I have to admit, li'le warrior, you gave me a surprise!" The thick, accented brogue vaguely similar to the Scotsman's was slightly more difficult to understand, but Jack managed to decipher most of it amidst the general commotion. "I didn't think you'd be such a good fight."

"Erm...thank you." The samurai returned softly compared to the loud, brash voice of Dagaz. He supposed that was as good a compliment as any coming from the Celts.

"C'mon, the both of ya," he cast Aku a haphazard look that barely bordered on interest, "the season's late and storms are comin'. It's awfully cold to camp under a blizzard without the protection of _Miodóg_ _Droim._"

The idea of making a trek over the snow accompanied by rowdy, vulgar Celts filled Jack with a keen sense of dread and exasperation.

----

Note: I literally just found a dictionary on the net and looked up words, so this may not be perfect Gaelic, but it is an educated guess. Savvy?

Foghlaí - intruder or trespasser, I can't remember which, but along that line.

Ahaidh m - fight me!

Miodóg _Droim_ - knife ridge


	10. Chapter 10

(Groveling) I'm not worthy!

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I've taken so long to update this fic, you guys have been absolutely wonderful to me. - I didn't update mainly because of life and (cough) I'm ah, lazy, but also because I was thinking about discontinuing this story cycle. Samurai Jack is a children's genre so I questioned the appropriateness of having this here where there may be a majority of young readers who would be offended, then again my story isn't the first of this nature, nor have I gotten any complaints. I'm still wavering on this point, so if you guys have a better grip on this fandom, please tell me what you think.

Anyway, I've lots more after this chapter so updates should be much more frequent and polished. No worries. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack and this is not for profit so if you sue me…….well that would suck. :(

There are **no warnings** for this chapter as it is rather clean, however there are **subtle insinuations that have been here throughout the whole story**, so just be aware of that. But there are lots of historical references, so beware! Run away if you fear smartness! I mainly created this chapter as a) an interlude, b) a test on how Dagaz's character would develop, and c) just to further test how Jack and Aku's interactions would mature (or not, lol!)

Again sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Wild.

If there was one word Jack could use to describe the Celtic people in all their strange rituals, mirthful dances, and unruly ways of life, it would have to wild. They seemed just borderline human, preferring to isolate themselves in little huts scattered throughout the mountainous countryside filled with jagged teeth of monstrous peaks that formed the formidable spine of the Gale Mountains, each step north of Devil's Pass a little closer to the sky as the land rose and dipped in sync with the mountains. This did not bother the Celts, in fact, they seemed to enjoy it and lived a life similar to the fearsome beasts which they shared the land with. Each hunter, for every Celt hunted--all trivialities of gender and rank cast aside--was isolated within their own miniature realm of snow valleys or on the craggy face of a mountainside. The only sign that there was in fact any cohesion between the entire clan was the large hut crafted from local stones and timbre in the heights of the highest mountain within hunting distance. This was only utilized on festive occasions, which sounded rare if ever, if Jack's impression of the warriors were right. They seemed easy going and casual together, but like the travellers in Brii there was very little intimate conversation normally trademark for habitations so small.

Dagaz allowed himself to heave a smoky "_ahh"_ as he stretched his arms, hammer in hand, before swinging it over his shoulder with fond familiarity. Jack cast a wary glance at the large man, his frame and muscle both formidable even in comparison with the other mighty hunters in the group, as he led the way back to their settlement, or what equated as such. The samurai would have dismissed the numerous huts dotted sparsely along the steep slopes and nestled in the valleys as mere random settlements, but to the Celts, this appeared to be the norm for a town.

Abruptly, the big Celtic man stopped upon the crest of the next hill, his towering silhouette casting Jack into shadow even as he remained a fair distance away, dark eyes wide with bewilderment. This was only their second day travelling, Dagaz had informed them both that it would take the rest of the day or more to reach their destination deep within the range of the Gale Mountains. "Why have we stopped? Did you not say your village was on the other side of _Miodóg_ _Droim_?" The samurai questioned in his gentle brogue.

Dagaz made a rumbling growl, his shoulders abruptly tensed before he turned around to face Jack, his masked face unreadable but his eyes were hard shards of ice. "I ne'er like this place we must pass now, but with our catch hidden on the other side, we can't go around it now," he gestured to the forbidding embrace of the mountain slopes that ringed the valley in a circle and prevented any detour unless one was willing to circumvent the entire range, which could take weeks given the monstrous, ongoing wall of stone. It formed a natural fortress, every mountain jutting defiantly out of the ground like a massive tower. It was then the samurai realized why the Celts lived so far apart, for despite their small numbers, they were easily sheltered by the formidable barrier of the Gale Mountains, which had grown larger, sharper, and wilder as they went north parallel to the Blue Ice coast. No game could escape the valley unless certain paths were taken, which the Celts no doubt monitored.

"What makes you so ill at ease?" Jack questioned, though with a healthy amount of respect. The Celtic and the Scottish were alike in many ways, and the one thing to infuriate a Scotsman beyond all else was to insult their pride. There was little doubt in his mind the Celts would be the same.

Dagaz snorted at the wording but answered regardless, his hammer suddenly swinging in front of Jack's nose to point over the rolling hill's crest down into the valley below. The samurai knew it was as much a test of his discipline as it was a mild reproach. "We call it _Cuirarnasolas_. Place of Light in the common tongue. It is a relic of an ancient empire which had inhabited this land. They were named the Romans."

The name struck a bell even as Jack looked backwards at Aku, who had sauntered behind him the entire time, unnaturally quiet for the duration of their journey. The demon's face was twisted into a subtle expression of surprise before it morphed into a protective expression of bland apathy as he noted his face was under scrutiny. Hard shards of jade glared back at Jack in refusal to reveal any knowledge, no doubt because of their earlier argument. Gods, it was nearly like he had to contend with the antics of a spoiled little child rather than a demon which had lived for thousands of years! Even for a personality as obstinate and unruly as Aku's, surely a few centuries could afford such a creature at least _some_ maturity?

The _Roma _Empire, as his people termed the ancient culture, was a surprisingly similar people to the Spartans he had met, with the same helmets crested with horsehair, the same basic uniforms, the same system of society. However, the one thing that set Romans apart from the Spartans was their contradictory nature. The Roman Empire had been the first people, to Jack's knowledge, who had formed a workable machine of democratic government, the _Senatus PopulesQue Romanus_. Despite this unheard of liberty, they had also been a people infamous for their cruelty, in both their rule over foreign inhabitants and in their everyday lives; the Coliseum a symbol of entertainment, patriotism, power, and ruthlessness. It was a trait deemed so desirable in society it was nurtured in every child. Obviously their empire had possessed a long hand to reach from the warm lands of _Itaria_ all the way to the icy peaks of _Ivaer_.

Their exchange had not been lost upon Dagaz and the big man gave Jack a questioning glance as the samurai approached him, his mind eager to see what ruins had been left from the _Roma_ people. The Spartans of Greece had filled his head with many tales of ancient, long-forgotten battles with leather-armoured warriors from across the land and sea, whose culture nearly mirrored their own. Their legacy, while it seemed to be great and influential, was merely eluded to in sparing amounts. Therefore it was a surprise to Jack that they stumble upon a city belonging to their culture so far from their motherland.

The air was brittle and frozen as the winter sun managed to crawl over the jagged horizon of mountains in what the Celts referred to as a Second Light or False Dawn when the sun reached a height great enough to banish the shadows from the Gale's numerous valleys where many Celts lived. They had been travelling since an hour before sunrise and as Jack managed to reach the authoritative point of the hill to look down upon the valley's curve, the golden light of morning hesitantly began to appear. Trace amounts of snow drifted lazily in the stillness, ghostly flickers in the lifeless hush that muted the surreal dunes of snow. Shy smudges of light timidly stretched across the haggard vale, a beacon of hope yet to come over a land still entrapped in the motionless silence of night. It was a magical time for Jack as he gazed appreciatively over the panorama. A period of transition where the warmthless glare of the sun was promised by whispers of colour; light heralded by a breathless quiet filled with anticipation. A land awaiting resurrection.

Amid the primeval landscape--the ancient trees and mountains--lay mammoth husks of lumber and stone that strained to remain tall and proud under the oppressive weight of centuries. Shambled structures stood as feeble testaments to a civilization. The stiff architecture, a complete misfit amidst Nature's easy grace, stubbornly jutted out of the snow in rugged spikes of defiance. Ruins that still contained the echoes of greatness were robbed of their true eminence only appreciated by those who built it. Even in the snow-riddled dawn, Jack could see the slow crumbling of the structure, shadows skirting deviously about the ancient crevices mimicked the grinning features like a ghastly skull.

Despite Nature's mockery, the ruins of the fortress, nestled upon the elevated ledge of the largest hill on the valley's side, managed to retain shards of its regal dignity. Though arches lay in silence with their backs broken, though stairs lay shattered and without symmetry, though towers slumped crippled and weary on the cliff's edge, a fearsome presence still lingered. A distant history of past glories and power still remained though the fortress' inhabitants had long since gone. Like an old warrior, the ruins exuded an aura that demanded both respect and sympathy. That evoked both awe and fear. In truth, the ancient workings of stone, wood, and iron commanded the valley it sat above, its back to the peaks. The mountains, though mighty giants of primordial rock who tickled the sky's underbelly, were magnificent but ultimately retracted. The ruins were drenched in history. Had felt the blows of sieges and had witnessed the passions of human victories and defeats. Whispers of battles, peoples, and lives lived and lost echoed within the stone. The fortress had a touch of humanity in contrast to the mountain's inhuman detachment. The husk was broken and tragic. That's what made it beautiful.

Jack felt bewilderment as he gazed down upon the old _Roma_ fortress in all its forlorn and dilapidated majesty, its stories undocumented by myth, legend, song, or pen. The ruins were of another age, their commanding architecture and design beyond the understanding of the modern Celts. It lay neglected, abandoned, and unloved amidst the embrace of another culture. However, the fortress reclining upon its deathbed of snow, its last breaths of existence short, held an aura of respect as it lay undiscovered by common societies. No meandering sightseers sauntered across its fearsome battlements. No passers by threw trash at it or wrote graffiti upon its walls. It remained untainted within its wintery tone of snow and silence.

Aware of Dagaz's instinctual dislike of the ruins, Jack detected a wisp of foreboding from its walls. A whisper of magic. A taint of blood. Beneath the broken perfection and faded glory lurked an elusive tendril of..._something_. Jack didn't know what it was, but the aura of it just hung in the air, cloying and evasive, but still there. Only one honed to the nature of magic would have sensed the truth, whereas Dagaz and his band merely experienced an instinctual knowledge of dislike. The samurai was aware of the aura of Necromancy, of demons. Something dark had been preformed in the fortress, something that even thousands of years later, could not be concealed by the structure's noble appearance or its glorious history. Jack could understand the Celt's revulsion of the place for it stank of sorcery. Every creature could sense the magic, even those without the Gift could see the ruins were the child of some great Evil and every living thing could sense a wrongness about it. The hush of death.

"I understand." Jack murmured. "Though this place earns its name by reflecting the sun, I see now why you avoid it." The samurai cast a sharp glare towards the shape-shifter, who had stood placidly by the other Celts on the other side of the hill, however, Jack cast him a glance that left no doubt _he _knew the root of the aura's evil!

This taint in the fortress was the work of Aku.

The demon was aware of Jack's wordless reprimand and sent his nemesis a brief glance of arrogant amusement, completely untouched by the samurai's disapproval. Such taints were a common legacy throughout the wizard's empire and the feeling crawling up the warrior's spine was hardly new to him. During his travels, he had long since grown accustomed to the feel of Aku's magic.

Noting another exchange taking place, Dagaz's shrewd eyes pivoted slyly from side to side within the ghostly sockets of his helmet to watch the character of the strangers' companionship. There was an odd tension he didn't like, especially with that odd-coloured one following the warrior; that nefarious looking man with the strange eyes. The big Celt sensed a hidden darkness lurking within the apparently prone and weak exterior, but it was the eyes that gave the man's cover away. Those were wolf's eyes, cruel, pale, and primal. Dagaz had seen many things, but such a man, he had never before met a comparison. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones, and this time it wasn't just _Cuirarnasolas_.

"C'mon then," the big Celt waved his band over the ridge, hammer in hand, as the sun slowly cast him in a molten gold profile, the sky behind him set aflame by the emerging dawn. "Let's get this over with."

With great reluctance, the Celts began the great trek over the hill's lolling crest to descend the craggy slopes of the valley and traverse the ancient city of _Cuirarnasolas_. Its outer walls sprawled like the giant spines of a dragon, jutting out of the land in a crumbling barrier that was easily overcome out of sheer dilapidation. Weary stone and marble was worn smooth by the elements, though as Jack got closer to the wall, he discovered some of the rocks had been fused together, and holes in the structure he had previously associated with disrepair were actually blast marks. Stripped a tiger's pelt of black and grey alternatively, the closer the samurai studied the city, the more evidence he saw of an attack.

Jack examined _Cuirarnosolas_ from a distance as they skirted about its borders, the yawning gates to its innards hung open in a feeble greeting only to be scornfully discarded. The great _Roma_ citylay half-submerged in snow and shadow and vegetation, but that did not hide the more subtle but equally mystical elements lurking within its gates. A heavy sense of unease gripped Jack as he gazed at the forlorn but glorious walls of the old city-fortress, a premonition of some unseen threat made his hairs stand on end with alarm. Immediately all curiosity to explore the taboo ruins left Jack as the crushing sense of doom washed over him. This was unlike any other aura he had ever experienced and it made the samurai edgy and quiet, even after discovering the root to the dark shadow that forever lurked over _Cuirarnosolas. _He looked around him to watch the Celts' reaction, and their faces showed an equal amount of tension; Jack could see the way they gripped their weapons with white knuckles. Their disquiet was contagious.

The sun rose higher in the sky, casting its pale gaze upon the vale so that the walked the faint path worn into the snow in alternative patches of light and shadow cast by the craggy mountains on both sides. Their colossal faces looked down upon them from their craggy purchase on the earth, their snow capped brows drawn into solemn frowns as they watched the band negotiate the hostile terrain. The eerie presence of _Cuirarnosolas_ was merely compounded by the utter silence that permeated the valley. Little game lingered in the higher regions, preferring to stay in the milder pastures to the north and east where the land dipped and plunged towards sea level once more. Up here Jack noticed the air was dry and biting cold with a strange lacking to it, which he knew was derived from the height where less oxygen dwelt. Even now Jack could feel his body tire, unaccustomed to such thin atmosphere.

"I must confess, Dagaz." Jack murmured softly as he walked a little faster to keep pace with Dagaz, who strode ahead of the band, steel eyes alert for danger. "I cannot say I like this city of light, nor this valley."

The big Celt turned his eerie skull helmet to stare at Jack through the ghostly sockets, his gaze unfathomable for a moment. "Aye," he finally replied, though his voice was soft, everyone was loathed to break the ominous hush that hovered in the valley like a poisonous vapour. "A great battle occurred here years ago, that is why the land is so uneven. These rise and dips aren't natural, lil'e warrior, these are _craters_." The Celtic man pointed his muscled arm for emphasis at the broken land, which had simply appeared a little rockier and uneven than the last. "We don't know much about it, but we think the city fought against Aku." There was a snort before Dagaz finished with, "you can see who won."

"Yes." The word was a jaded sigh.

The Celt turned at Jack's tone, his expression searching, before he spoke next. "I noticed your friend there has no qualms about this place."

It was a casual observation, and when the samurai looked back, he saw Dagaz was absolutely right. Aku sauntered leisurely through the ruined valley without a bother in him, his face merely scanned the old weary structures of _Cuirarnosolas_ with detached interest and a hint of...pride? Jack grimaced with anxiety and frustration, the wizard stuck out with such a casual demeanour while the rest of the hunting party skirted warily about the valley with distrust and unease. Aku could have been meandering about on a tropical beach he was so relaxed, it was obvious such disinterest was not lost upon Dagaz.

"He is a sorcerer." Jack remedied hastily, telling half the truth at least. He saw no need to agitate the Celts by informing them the creator of this eerie wasteland of ruined civilization was lazily picking his way through the numerous rocky formations _with _them.

This received an impassive response from Dagaz, who gazed at Jack for a long moment, his eyes glinting coldly in the sunlight like the blade of a sword. For a moment, the samurai thought his omission would be called upon and their cover completely shattered, but after a few minutes of tense silence where they sized the other up, the big Celt turned away.

"I don't like sorcerers," was all he muttered with an ominous growl that signalled he knew Jack wasn't telling him everything. The older warrior sighed with both relief and anxiety, knowing he had just escaped a terrible situation but also knowing the subject would resurface some other time and it would not be as easy to extricate himself without telling the whole truth.

_"Cé téigh ansin?" _A loud bray echoed sharply over the valley and the band looked up abruptly to see figures dotting the horizon of the opposite incline of the vale, what the Celts called _Miodóg_ _Droim_ or Knife Ridge for the sharp formations surely earned their name. Polished slabs of a shale-like stone cut cleanly through the snow and soil to form polished towers of rock all the way up the one side of the valley, a forbidding fortress all its own. Little wonder why the Celts pushed to hide behind such a thing in stormy weather.

The two solitary figures were soon joined by others as more of the new interlopers started whooping and making strange noises, showing no restraint the other hunters behind him demonstrated given their vicinity to the old _Roma_ fortress town.

Dagaz's body language changed dramatically as he caught sight of the figures bouncing energetically from one side of the rocky pass to the other with childlike excitement. "Ah! The rest of our hunting party!"

"They waited for you?" Jack squinted and raised his arm to shield his eyes from the sun's blistering light and saw little shadowy devils dancing about against the blinding backdrop of the morning's brilliance.

"Aye," Dagaz nodded as he signalled for the others to hurry up the slopes. "We discovered we had some _intruders _into our lands and we split into two parties. These prancing **eejits **you see up there are the lazy buggars who stayed behind to watch the game we got while hunting." There was an exasperated sigh. "They probably didn't even take it back to the village knowing Owen and his lot!"

The big Celt promptly let out a sequence of harsh barking words in their alien dialect and a few of their companions let out rude strings of, _bah ha ha!_ at something Dagaz bellowed, an insult no doubt. The skittish silhouettes on the ridge howled something back that made the band roar with laughter, clearly glad to see the rest of their company as they eagerly clambered up the smooth valley wall, keen to be away from the _Roma_ fortress. Jack sighed and followed the rush upwards, his eyes honing in on Aku's form who proved surprisingly agile and negotiated the hazardous climb more adeptly than the Celts, despite they being a mountain people themselves. This was also not lost upon Dagaz, who watched the wizard scuttle with a spectral grace up the rock, his posture tense and calculating. Very few sorcerers were known to possess such physical prowess.

Jack stifled a groan and simply kept his head down to avoid revealing the guilty expression he knew he wore on his face. Demons were strange in the way they needed no muscles, no exercise, and no practise to achieve such feats. Aku may not have been the most energetic creature in that respect, but like all his kin, his natural reservoir of magic afforded him a certain superiority in the corporeal world, and what he lacked in physical strength he made up for in his agility. Jack knew if he had been trying to catch the shape-shifter, the demon would have easily eluded his grasp, sword or no. Biting his lip, the samurai simply kept climbing, knowing Dagaz's penetrating glare burned into his face with primal intensity. Even without looking up, Jack was aware they were in trouble.

Dagaz _knew_.

* * *

As Silver Knight pointed out (hope that is correct), the main reason why Jack/Aku is so hard to find is because a) they epitomize ideals adversarial to the other and b) their personalities are so incompatible. I thought it was a good thing to address in this story, to cover all bases so to speak, because you simply have to deal with this if there is to be any logical in character interaction at all. If there are any questions at all about this story feel free to leave your email in the review page and I will try to answer everything as best I can.

I hope this was a good tidbit to get you back on track. I tried to rectify as many spelling and grammatical errors as I could but if you spot any lemme know, ok?

Thanks, R+R is always appreciated:D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody! Welcome back, now that my back-in-Jack chapter (yes, it's a lame rhyme) is well on its way, this will take you right into the thick of it. WATCH OUT! IMMATURITY ABOUNDS! Woe betide those who wished for a sophisticated experience.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack and this fanfiction is in no way used for profit. Crrraaap:(

**_Warning, this story has:_**

**The Occult** (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

**Aku and Jack's blasphemous language** (mostly directed at each other)

**Yaoi** (m x m relationships)

**Violence** (mild descriptions)

**Gore **(very tame, no blood, descriptions of wounds, etc.)

**Name calling **(so immature it will make you FEEL younger!) -

* * *

Jack was breathing heavily by the time he reached the top of _Miodóg_ _Droim_. Despite his hard life filled with years of physical exertion, his muscles ached with exhaustion as he stumbled to the thin plateau that spanned for only a few paces before suddenly dropping again to dip into another valley. The samurai rubbed his back grievously. The old wounds that stretched across his left flank were a memento he had retained from his first battle with Aku before he had been flung into the future. Three ropey scars arced across the left part of his ribs and back to reach all the way to his spine, and as he had gotten older, stiffness often characterized that area of his torso. Over the years, despite his wish to ignore the scars, it had become obvious there had been permanent muscle damage. He hadn't had a proper time to tend the injuries he had sustained when he had first entered this hectic future, and in all his youthful arrogance he had ignored it after things had settled down. Not once did he think to consult a healer afterwards despite the seriousness of his wounds and now he regretted his careless decision. The pain grew steadily with each passing summer and each time he got off the ground or finished his morning _kata_ Jack grew more and more aware of his old wounds. Despite his discipline, he couldn't help the wince that wriggled onto his face.

"Too much for you, samurai?" Aku sneered as he sidled up to Jack's side, fully aware that the injuries affecting Jack were of his making from their very first battle. "Maybe you should get one of these Celts to carry you to their town, it would not do for you to break any of your fragile bones, you silly old fool."

"Be silent!" The samurai retorted grumpily and stopped rubbing his back, much to Aku's amusement, before following the Celts as they rejoiced happily with one another. Abruptly one caught sight of the two strangers and pointed an accusatory finger, snarling at Dagaz as he did so, before pushing past his fellow hunters and striding up to glare haughtily down at the two of them. His face was not covered by a skull and his scorching red hair and beard flowed over his features like a mane of fire. He bellowed something that, in Jack's opinion, made him appear like a flustered turkey before he fell into an expectant silence.

"He wants to know who you are." Dagaz informed them lightly as he approached the stand off. "This is Owen, the self-proclaimed leader of the hunting party." The big Celt knew his red-haired companion couldn't understand him but moderated his tone so that he didn't sound offensive but could still say whatever he liked in his presence.

Jack smiled in weary amusement at the tension between the two before he placed one hand on his chest. "Jack," and then signalled to Aku who watched him blankly, "_Ojika_."

For a full thirty seconds, the demon didn't react. Slowly, the wizard turned to look at him, his face gaping in shock, before a thunderous anger took over his features. "Ojika? _Ojika!_ You..._you insolent wretch!_" The demon was _furious_, so furious in fact, it looked like he hardly knew what to say. "Do **_not _**call me **that!**" He screeched, there was a livid gesture for emphasis and Jack's smug smile only exacerbated the tantrum. Now he knew why Aku enjoyed working him into such a state, it really _was _quite amusing to see what your foe would do when stung by such a puerile insult. He knew the subject of his...erm, "horns" had been a sensitive one and the samurai relished the reaction he received when he inquired about them.

"Do not fret, _Ojika_." Jack placated sarcastically, flashing his nemesis a wicked smile while ignoring the amused exchanges between the Celts who watched the unfolding drama. "The name suits your character. Is that not what a name should do, suit one's disposition?" He challenged sardonically, the rare strands of his humor finally showing themselves. "It most certainly suits you!"

"Well in _that _case, I should reciprocate as is polite, _Niwatori no ouji_." The demon parried hotly, green eyes livid. "We both know how _that_ little adventure went."

Jack made a snarl and turned fully to face his foe, ready to settle the argument one way or another before Dagaz's large hands pushed them away from each other.

"Lads!" He thundered and the two whipped their heads around to stare at him in amazement, as if he had simply materialized out of thin air. "There, now that I have your attention, why don't we get back on track, hmm? Is that ok? Grand!" The big Celt forced them to turn away from each other, though the two didn't stop exchanging glares before facing Owen again. Dagaz raised his brows in mild disbelief at the scene, it was amazing how the tensions had changed between them from ominous hostility to juvenile name-calling. It was amusing to a certain extent, but the Celt had no doubt such things were common between two personalities that clashed on so many levels.

"He wants to know your business." The Celtic man nodded towards his red-haired companion as the rest of the hunters squirmed in around them, goggling at the strangers who, for many of them, were the first Southerners they had ever seen. "He wants to know why you've trespassed."

"We came here by accident actually." Jack replied with a verbal shrug, his eyes narrowing into slits as the sun rose in the sky and even Owen's huge bulk couldn't contain him in blessed shadow. "Ojika's," he received another black glare, "spell went awry. We ended up where we were not supposed to be." As Dagaz translated this to Owen, who had stood before them for the entire conversation, arms crossed, fluffy brows drawn into a thunderous scowl, suddenly snorted with derision. The big red-haired man gestured rudely and made a gusty string of the strange dialect once more, his eyes cold and hateful.

Dagaz blinked, the eyes behind his skull helmet actually registering a rare glint of shock before he turned to Jack. "He...doesn't believe you." The Celt said very carefully, body tense. "Or me for that matter."

This elicited a smoky guffaw of derision from Aku, who stood with his arms akimbo, face smeared with an imperial scowl of superiority. "He has no need to fear us," the demon snorted with a curled lip, one brow cocked saucily. He watched with amusement as Dagaz was forced to translate and the thunderous anger upon Owen's features brought the wizard a pang of satisfaction. The fool wouldn't be able to flippantly execute them or neglect them if he wished to retain the respect of his fellow hunters, and from their already dubious expressions of alignment, he knew Owen was well on his way to a solitary hunt.

"You will come with us," Dagaz translated when the thunderous giant uttered a snarl of unintelligible syllables before he turned on his heel and stalked off to the edges of the party, face a black scowl of bad temperament only Aku could possibly match. Jack heaved a sigh of relief at another disaster averted before he spared Dagaz a glance of gratitude, the big Celt merely shrugged, unused to such formality, and lost himself in the crowd. The samurai could see him shake hands with a majority of the hunters in the Roman legionary fashion, with hands gasping the forearm. He knew the men and women well, a natural leader if given half the chance.

It was obvious Owen knew this as well.

Sudden movement broke Jack's train of thought as Dagaz made a very _rude_ gesture towards Owen, he didn't need a translation to decipher the basic gist of their conversation, if the raised voices and acrid tones were any indication as they stormed beside each other in the front of the band. He could see that the red-haired man was a leader of some kind, but merely by title while Dagaz's quiet strength and wily mind earned him the loyalty of his people. The hunting group was on the big Celt's side and it was obvious from Owen's agitation he knew this as well; if push came to shove there was little question who would be ousted and who would stay. Finally the red-haired giant let out the most contemptuous snort but made a gesture of indifference, subtly admitting defeat to Dagaz's determination. The big Celt made a 'humph' of satisfaction before turning round to gaze at Jack and Aku.

"There, now that I've taken care of that shyster we can go now. The _Linyr _has been taken back to the village already so it's just a bit of a walk now. Thank the gods, I **hate **skinning _Linyr_." He made a gesture for them to continue their journey and they did so without hesitation, all eager for rest and warmth. As they descended the neighbouring vale's slopes Jack noticed numerous settlements dotting the ridges and nooks of the rocky landscape. They appeared mostly little huts for hunters but there was the occasional long hut that sprawled amongst open land and was the residence for the rare farmer. Jack peered eagerly at the sparsely populated area, noting the culture and the quaintness of the life there. If he had not met Dagaz and his crew earlier he would have assumed that the people in the valley had settled at random and had little do with each other given their thinly spread population. Being from Edo he would have never expected such a sparse populace to qualify as a hamlet never mind a village.

The air was still as they travelled through the valley in a way that only seemed to happen in the north. The atmosphere was silent and tranquil, as if everything was frozen by the cold which crackled in the stillness like invisible shards of icicles. Jack couldn't help but shiver as he followed Dagaz's lead, wincing as they topped another hill and the razor sharp wind from the north gave a mighty howl and sliced through clothing to chill to the bones. The samurai shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself despite having the heavy clothing he had purchased in Brii. It seemed impossible to him how anyone could possibly acclimatize themselves to such brutal weather.

A branch snapped.

Jack's dark eyes snapped to the left side of the valley, scanning the roiling scene of snow and hoarfrost for any confirmation of the blur that had whisked teasingly in the corner of his vision. Blinking in bewilderment, the warrior emitted a ponderous 'hmm' before turning his head back towards their goal: the heavily treed end of the vale. There was a nest of thick pines and hardy birch that dotted the region in skeletal villages of solemn greens and deathly greys, but nestled within it lay a rogue spike of granite that towered over all its neighbouring hills but didn't quite reach the magnificence of the Gale Mountains that now jutted sharply into the sky, their formidable peaks shrouded by a protective halo of cloud. Jack knew from past descriptions that was where the Celt's main lodging place lay, another ancient fortress of the _Roma _people had been placed there and they had rebuilt parts of it to suit their own needs. Originally named _Abscondo _by fond inhabitants the fortress provided the Celtic people with a fiercely resilient stronghold and, ironically enough, earned its name by keeping the inhabitants concealed from sight and discouraging would be aggressors by the sight of ancient _Roma_ engineering--

**Movement!**

Jack didn't betray any reaction at all even as the motion instantly severed his train of thought. Tensing instinctively, he forced himself to relax and allowed himself to concentrate on his peripheral vision, watching for flashes of movement and colour within the peaceful tableau of fields and snow. Aku, ever attuned to his foe's slightest discomfort, let out a mischievous _'hmm?"_ as he matched Jack stride for stride.

"Something has you put you on edge, _Niwatori no ouji_." The samurai didn't see his nemesis' face, but he could feel the audacious smile in his words and it was infuriating!

"The only thing that puts me on edge is your mouth, _Ojika_." Jack snarled sharply, hating the nickname. That incident with the cantankerous old wizard had been as traumatizing as it had been embarrassing and hilarious. Being a chicken _really_ did **not **suit him. Perhaps he should not have tempted the demon into such a match of wits, he was fully aware that Aku would always go for the throat, literally and figuratively.

"Besides," the samurai calmed himself as the thin strands of anticipation coiled in his gut, waiting for battle, "we are being watched."

The wizard's jade eyes suddenly swivelled to gaze at the encroaching wood that sprouted haphazardly along the borders of the valley, safe from the farms by the steep mountain slopes they desperately clung to for safety. "I know." He muttered in a low voice, tone chill and calculating. Jack frowned at the character of Aku's words and turned to look at the shape-shifter, making sure none who could understand their language were close enough to hear them. The samurai was taken off guard by the curled lip of his nemesis, who gazed with razor-sharp disdain at a definite spot within the snow covered forest.

Jack's eyes were black slits of annoyance. "Why do you _never _say anything? Has your encounter with Gaia sapped _all_ your strength to fight?"

The demon's gaze became a jade knife as he turned to face Jack directly. "Beware, samurai," he rumbled lowly in a primal growl, "this is a matter between demons. You may like to think that our time together has increased your understanding of me, but in truth you know very little. My patience with you is nearly at its end, you arrogant old fool."

Aware he had just stepped into a minefield with no map, the samurai treaded carefully with his next words, knowing the wrong thing could start something serious. "I was being flippant." The warrior shrugged, eyes watching his foe's demeanour for any signs of aggression though he refused to stroke his foe's ego. He may have been bantering, carelessly he will admit, but he had also been _truthful_.

"Yes, samurai." Aku grumbled tersely, but relaxed as Jack's body lost its confrontational tension. "It took much of my magic to escape her."

This earned him an uninhibited stare of amazement.

The demon discerned Jack's shock at his admission and he smiled wickedly with dark humour. "What did you think happened? That we would wage some sort of momentous battle using all our minions in one massive showdown?"

"Well..."

Aku chuckled, though it was a thin sound. "Oh samurai, you would not last a day as a demon. Besides, this gives me time to study her while she attempts to take control of this world. I will tell you right now, samurai, this is a long and arduous task and will require a significant portion of her time and resources. Why do something so stupid as put myself in the open when I can simply recline and let the population's obstinacy slowly gnaw away at her power _for _me?" The wizard spared his nemesis his trademark smile, his eyes half-lidded with satisfaction. "It took much effort to dissuade her pursuit, but in the end I will escape relatively unscathed from this confrontation."

"Yes, but can you win it?"

To that, Aku had no answer.

* * *

Duhn duhn duhhhhh! Okay, I had to do it! I HAD TO! THERE WAS NO OTHER OPTION TO VENT MY IMMATURE IMPULSES! I'm weaaaak….. T-T

Ojika: Deer.

Niwatori no ouji: Chicken Prince or Prince of the Chickens. I'm not too sure, but something to that effect.

And you still thought this would be mature. Ha, _silly_.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack and this fanfiction is in no way used for profit. Wahhh:(

_**Warning, this story has:**_

**The Occult** (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

**Aku and Jack's blasphemous language** (mostly directed at each other)

**Yaoi** (m x m relationships)

**Violence** (nothing beyond the TV show)

**Gore **(very tame, no blood, descriptions of wounds, etc.)

**Name calling **(so immature it will make you FEEL younger!)

Hey, hey! Another chapter, back on track. This is where all the good stuff starts to happen for those of you who've been waiting with faded breath for any inking of Aku/Jack. WELL HERE THEY ARE! ;D

* * *

The woods were painted an eerie tableau of blues, whites, and blacks in the afternoon sun, a perfect manifestation of winter that Jack thought oddly enchanting though he was clearly an intruder into this beautiful but brutal world of ice and snow. The wind sighed lazily through the trees, creating a pleasant symphony in combination with the numerous birds that inhabited the region and, if Jack listened hard enough, he could hear his special little creature. The pretty grey and black helmeted little bird that appeared to be a furry little cotton ball with legs as it sat on the branch that had been the only constant during his chaotic travels through the north. He was growing fond of those little creatures.

"_Chickadeedeedee!" _they trilled with pristine quality, "_chickadeeeee!"_

He had to admit, this unanswered question of Gaia, even of Aku was starting to disturb him. It was also impossible for him to avoid the feelings he had buried all his life while facing this new threat that had a power and malice great enough to destroy the world. All the things he had missed rose from within the doubt encircling all the unanswered questions: will they be able to defeat Gaia? Would he be even capable of cooperating with Aku?

Shadows cloyed his mind, ghosting his thoughts even as he attempted to push them aside. He had never had the opportunity for children, nor had he any experience with parenthood. His fate was tightly intertwined with Aku's. Too tightly. He had been trained from boyhood to fight and kill his nemesis who had ravaged his world without mercy. He had no knowledge of such things outside battle and without that sense of purpose and emergency he felt...adrift. However, from his experience in the possessed house when he had met that desperate child with the lilac pigtails, he had experienced an odd pang of longing. A feeling he had missed something.

Now, amidst a dire sense of anticipation, Jack felt that feeling intensify.

Had so much time passed already? It felt like only yesterday he had been flung into a breathless void of air filled with hover cars, his mind shrieking with terror as he realized he could no longer see the ground...

"You are a prince, aren'tchya?" Dagaz's voice suddenly pierced Jack's thoughts and he turned to peer up at the big Celt, his slanted eyes blinked owlishly as the light spilled over the treetops down onto the faint path meandering aimlessly through the wood. Puzzled by the sudden question, and subtly ensuring Aku was too busy brooding over their last confrontation to eavesdrop, the samurai leaned close to the big warrior.

"Why do you say that?" He murmured quizzically, he had been seen mostly as a saviour, a champion of righteousness, as Aku had so snidely put it, but it was accurate none the less. Dagaz was the first man he had ever met to casually recognize him as a prince. Odd, since he and his people lived an insurmountable distance from the Celt's own homeland, though he was not alarmed. It felt nice to be recognized.

The big Celt smiled good-naturedly behind his helmet and casually swung his hammer over his shoulder. "You just have an air about you."

Jack blinked, inky brown eyes large and perplexed before his eyes gaze caught a flash of movement and saw a thin figure dart within the labyrinth of trees. The sinister gaze of Aku's eyes didn't evade his notice either.

"We thought he had been a spy at first." Dagaz acknowledged the presence so casually Jack had to do a double take to make sure he had heard correctly. Amused by the man's outright shock, the big Celt continued on without real concern, his enigmatic eyes glittered with entertainment at Jack's shattered composure. "If he were, he would not be discovered so easily."

"He?" the samurai parroted, one brow raised in question. He noted Aku had become irritated and adversarial to the presence as if it had done something to offend him by mere existence alone, and he also noticed the other hunters gazed at Dagaz for a reaction. All knew the stranger, none knew how to react. Such was a dangerous brew, Jack knew, especially when a creature as primal as a demon is thrown into the mix. This was a recipe for disaster; they both knew it.

"You know lil'e warrior, you look like a man on a long journey—one who could use some advice." The Celt suddenly stated, voice flat but his eyes twinkled with amusement despite the tenseness of the situation as he cocked a brow in Aku's direction.

"Ah...well..." A denial had sprung easily to Jack's lips without hesitation, much to his disgust. He firmly brushed the cowardly lie out of his mind, determined to meet the truth head. "Yes...you could say that."

Icy blue eyes glimmered beneath the bleached bone. "In this land, things always happen for a reason, lad. Best remember that, it'll be the best advice I'll give. It'll keep you alive"

The samurai felt a shadow of a smile pull at the corner of his mouth as he realized the big Celt had been gently prodding the entire time, highly intelligent and subtle, but only teasingly so and Jack discovered he was neither angry nor offended. Like Aku, his mind was sharp and honed in on the slightest nuances in his perception, but unlike his demon foe, Dagaz held none of the demon's inherent malice. He understood why the hunters would follow this cunning but ultimately good-natured man.

With a ghost of a smile, the elderly warrior nodded. "I will remember." Another pang followed the admission but he ignored it. To be emotional in these times was to submit to death. All he could do was spare others the miseries of Gaia and Aku, both of whom would undoubtedly hunt him where ever he went

The thought brought another odd pang. Not in longing but sadness. He had experienced hardships and despair here, true, but he had also seen the most wondrous and awesome sights no one from his home would have ever imagined. He had met so many new and odd people that just wriggled their way under his skin. The Scotsman, Dagaz, and countless men, women, and children who had shared his damnation. He would be lying to himself if he said he wouldn't miss them, miss what would never happen if he succeeded. Even the loss of Aku's ever scheming presence seemed out of place and unnatural. Jack knew that he was a man born and bred for the sword he carried, his fate as intertwined with the enchanted blade as his father, and living a life without it, without the danger, seemed impossible. An idle existence in peaceful times seemed so _meaningless _after everything that had happenedEven the intrigue of the court seemed pitiful and without lure against the wicked machinations of his immortal demon foe and the dangerous clutches of this treacherous future that was his playing field. How could he worry about a selfish upstart's ambitions in the court when he had faced such a creature of darkness?

It startled Jack that he found himself unwilling to abandon the time he had come to love now. Full of corruption, injustice, and depravity, it was a land that was definitely the most hostile environment a warrior of his kind could ever encounter. Perhaps he had been seduced by the constant action, the constant appreciation his rare kindness received. Perhaps he was just selfish for the attention or was he was just getting old and set in his ways?

The samurai sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, noting as he gazed into the back of a hunter's armoured torso who strode before him his black locks were beginning to frost at the temples. He was getting old and he was beginning to feel it too. True he was still muscular and strong, more limber and elusive than someone a decade younger—after all exercise kept one youthful—but he would not live forever.

The knowledge became a lead weight that made his enchanted blade seem a thousand tons.

A sudden knife of ice shattered the placid silence and Jack's thoughts were so disrupted he nearly went careening over backwards with utter astonishment. Jack glanced around in both alarm and bewilderment, completely shocked out of his daze and he blinked rapidly like a man in a drunken stupor who had been splashed with cold water. Jack looked behind him and took a quick survey of his surroundings. The woods had become deathly still, the air heavy and charged with invisible fear. Something had completely altered the landscape, and even as all the hunters halted in their march and looked around as he did, an absolute and eerie silence descended upon them. None knew what it was but him, and the samurai's eyes narrowed with certainty. Every sense attune, Jack began to hone in on every strange thing in his vicinity when he noticed something far more disturbing that confirmed his instincts.

Aku was gone.

Eyes narrowing into grim slits of hatred, the warrior knew the demon had just teleported away during his chaotic train of thought and had executed his own agenda when he knew his foe would not be looking. It was underhanded and deceitful, filling Jack with an indignant rage equal to his fury at Brii's destruction. There was no excuse. Despite their dependence upon each other's unique abilities, despite their ongoing alliance, Aku still served himself above all others, even in a situation when a force greater than either of them threatened the world. There was no effort to try and cooperate or serve common goals, the demon simply intervened when he had to, inflicted misery when it pleased him, and kept aloof when it suited him. It was, as the demon had told him long ago in the swamps, **_he _**that took care of the 'heavy lifting'. Aku was simply there to reap the benefit of all his handwork while the demon made no effort to alter his lazy and selfish ways.

_Aku will have to if he wishes to avoid the bite of my sword._

Jack made razor-sharp smile as he plunged into the woods. He unsheathed his _katana_ and it greeted his hand with a metallic hiss of anticipation. His legs pumped rhythmically, eliciting soft crunches from the fresh snow beneath his feet, his body enjoying the exercise and thrills of adrenaline tickled his blood. It was the familiar calling to battle and he revelled in it. Too long had Aku roamed free unpunished for his cruelty and selfishness. Jack had vowed to inflict pain upon his foe should the wizard direct disrespect towards his parents, but now he knew he needed to force his enemy to respect all living creatures. Jack could not afford to be on two fronts, one contending with Aku's desperate, depraved scheming to regain his power, the other trying to decipher the clandestine intent of Gaia, the Demon Mother. Fighting one demon was difficult enough, he had learned that much already, but two? _That_ was sheer madness.

Vaulting over a fallen log, Jack spotted a clearing straight ahead of him amidst the labyrinth of trunks that jutted out of the snow. Knowing his foe would be there by the smell of magic already heavy in the air, the samurai readied himself to face not only a physical battle but a psychological one as well. It would not be easy swaying Aku to cease hunting this enigmatic presence: tantalizing and laced with subtle mystery. Even Jack could feel the aura of power, which was a beacon to any familiar with the any of the Arts. In essence, the perfect bait...

Jack's eyes widened.

It seemed far too big of a coincidence that such a potent source of power with an equally potent moral conflict would just pop up in the middle of nowhere just when it would threaten their alliance the most. With a scowl, the old samurai glared at the sky above him as he had often did in the past when he knew Aku had watched him, and wondered if violet eyes tracked him even as he ran. The thought sent a foreboding chill down his spine as a chill voice whispered in his head.

_A trap?_

Jack shook his head to dispel his doubts, it didn't matter either way. He still needed to reach Aku before he went through with his designs, whatever they may be mattered little, if the demon walked into this trap blinded by lust for power, it could spell the doom for them all. He would be _damned_ before he allowed his arch nemesis to claim another victim and sentence the world to death in the process! With a snarl the samurai dived into the clearing as a solid wall of ozone assaulted his nose, making his delicate sense of smell burn with revulsion as the sheer power of the scent. He coughed involuntarily, closing his eyes reflexively before he managed to regain control of his faculties. Truth be told in spite of his experience with magic and its distinct odour, he had never encountered a place where the sharpness of it cleaved straight through one's mind.

"**_I knew you would try to stop me, foolish samurai."_** Aku rumbled from behind and Jack whirled to see the wizard standing unabashed in his true form, obsidian eyes narrowed into slits of shrewd malice. His alligator grin revealed curved fangs and two uniform rows of blunt, crimson tinted teeth. "**_I did not think you would come this soon. Your haste is impressive for an old man."_** The demon laughed in smoky rhythm, his rough voice cutting through the silence.

"What have you done, Aku?" Jack asked quietly but it was his deadly hush betrayed lethal seriousness.

The demon's face morphed into a sneer of derision. "**_That is none of your concern."_ **

Jack's eyed hardened into unfathomable slits before, without warning, he brought his enchanted blade up over his shoulder and drove towards his foe and used his momentum to bring power to his swing. Caught off guard, the shape-shifter made a hissing intake of breath before the rasp of sword against demon magic echoed in the air as Jack managed to nick Aku's side and tore into his flank.

"**_Auuhhhggh!"_** The demon made a peculiar yowl of pain and drew back from Jack, his body immediately rigid with agonized tremors. His pupils constricted with shock and he bared his fangs in an instinctive snarl before he began to howl in fury. "**_That _cursed _sword!" _**Every word bombarded the placid quiet, poisoned the pleasant winter air.

Stunned by the rapid turn of events, Aku looked down to inspect the damage Jack's sword had inflicted upon his flesh, wincing with a strange glazed peek at his side. Demons had neither blood nor bones but their magic was concentrated in greater areas than others. Magical auras such as those most demons were born with deflected a majority of attacks and functioned like a natural shield. The stronger the creature became, so too did their aura. In Aku's case it was nearly like an exoskeleton and emitted the strange wooden crackling heard whenever he changed shape or size in order to accommodate his new form. However, with the white magic of Jack's sword able to cleave through the aura and therefore free to do damage, he was able to target any place on his foe's body. Little known weaknesses were usually centred in the midsection, where if one damaged the magic there it left one's foe sluggish and vulnerable. It was the equivalent to knocking a man's breath out.

Jack's eyes were bottomless as he readied himself for another strike. "Where is the one you hunt?"

"**_I warned you not to interfere!"_** Aku snapped thunderously and drew himself up to an excess of seven feet. "**_My patience has worn thin, _samurai! _You are a fool to come here."_**

Jack didn't reply. He coiled his muscles, ignoring the twinge in his back, and lunged forward. Aku was prepared and he made up for his vulnerability to the _katana's_ magic by his own agility. Sinuous and sleek, the demon managed to evade every strike the samurai made at his midsection, his large eyes glaring hatefully down at his human nemesis. As the fight continued and they faced each other amidst the tranquil beauty of the snow-glazed forest, Jack felt his reserves wear thin. He was getting old and slow while his foe remained immortal and invulnerable to old age, still as damnable elusive as he had been during their first battle.

Despite this invincibility Jack detected strain in his enemy's movements. It was not normal for Aku to keep running like this forever. During battle he would always change shape when it became apparent Jack was getting the upper hand fighting one particular form to render his enemy's tactics useless against a new shape with different strengths and abilities. While this had been awkward at first, Jack had soon shown a talent for improvisation and became quick to adapt. Now that the demon failed to put this tactic into use, Jack was finding himself gaining the upper hand despite his exhaustion.

Suspicion aroused, the samurai began to scrutinize his foe. Yes, indeed there were tell-tale signs of weakness in Aku's movements as he avoided another slash meant to cleave his shoulder. Jack narrowed his eyes, wondering if perhaps this had been the fruits of strain upon his resources or if the weakness had more sinister origins.

The samurai began to test his foe, dodging left then right to test if the wizard held any sort of weakness not of Jack's own infliction. To his surprise he saw a definite hesitation in the demon's movements, a reluctance to move centred on his chest. The samurai saw this opportunity and at risk of worsening an already volatile situation, he feinted right to draw Aku's attention towards his movements. Jack abruptly halted in his charge and tossed his blade from his right hand to his left, drawing back for power before he cut through the shape-shifter's defences and ran the blade straight into his torso. It was a direct hit, and a mortal blow had Aku been human. To a demon of his strength, however, it was not lethal.

Or so Jack had thought.

The metallic rasp of the enchanted _katana_ rang clearly through the winter air, echoing eerily off the nearby mountains with ghostly familiarity. Jack gazed up at his foe to see Aku's features transfixed in a mix between shock and hate before the wizard let out a snarl of pain and jerked himself away, yanking the sword out as he did so and managed to inflict more injury upon himself than the initial injury. The samurai watched, motionless and ready, but before he could even assume a fighting stance his foe emitted a weak utterance, clutching his chest, and simply _wilted_. Jack had seen such an occurrence before, but only twice, and both had only been after hard-fought battles. The demon's body was weak and listless as he reclined against a tree for support, glaring balefully at Jack but unable to act. Was Aku playing possum or had the injury truly been so dire? Demons in general were not particularly social creatures and hated being together under normal circumstances, compound such with weakness by disease, neglect, or battle, creatures such as Aku who shifted their shape possessed powerful instincts to hide when unable to defend themselves from opportunists who might try to snatch their power.

Quirking one brow over unsmiling features, Jack slowly lowered his _katana_. "You have been hiding this from me."

The wizard snarled a curse at him before sinking to the ground, loathed to show weakness before his nemesis but unable to conceal it. "**_Stupid wretch,"_** he murmured weakly, in a black velvet whisper.

The insult had no effect as Jack strode towards Aku without hesitation. His sword stayed in his hand, however. He knew any creature was most dangerous when it was cornered and his foe was both cornered and desperate. If he could do something to extricate himself from a situation he deemed life threatening, he would not hesitate to go any lengths to preserve himself. Aligning with his most hated enemy was enough proof of that and Jack didn't wish to be caught off-guard. He knew at that moment, he faced an adversary far more dangerous than the Demon Lord he had battled in the desert, the Pit of Hate, or the Everglades. An unpredictable opponent was the most perilous one.

"Show me." Jack commanded as he stepped closer, hoping that at least some talk to break the explosive silence would ease the tension.

"**_Do not try to placate me with your pretty words!"_** The wizard whip-cracked despite his obvious exhaustion. "**_If you want to come closer, sheathe that sword."_** Canny obsidian eyes judged the weapon furtively.

"Nice try _Ojika_," the samurai smiled faintly. "But if I do that, you must stop tensing yourself in preparation to strike me down." Jack's expression intensified as he read his foe's obvious dismay at being deciphered so effortlessly. "Now, _for once_, answer me truthfully. What is this?"

"**_Ha!"_** Aku mocked Jack outright, his teeth flashing in the sun before he studied his nemesis for a moment, dubious. To be fair, the samurai would not have been much different after all the time they dedicated to bringing about the other's ruin. To be in each other's presence _peacefully _was hard to become accustomed to.

Jack approached within arm's length of his foe and halted there, examining his nemesis lengthily with an unfathomable gaze before he sheathed his sword and knelt beside the wizard. The shape-shifter visibly tensed at their proximity, both bewildered and wary, before drawing his flaming brows into a perplexed expression.

"**_What are you doing?"_**

Jack frowned, noting what was and was not said. "Our fates are intertwined now. If one of us fails, the other is in peril. You may pretend you do not feel it, but I know someone watches us as you once observed me. Weaknesses will be exploited to both our downfalls, and I for one do not wish to call Gaia _Master_, do you?"

There was such a sullen 'no' Jack smiled. The humour of their conversation was easily wiped aside, however, as he examined how truly precarious a position he was in. He was not three feet from Aku and the demon's aura, though weakened, still made his skin tingle. He didn't doubt that if he actually dared to touch his flesh when the shape-shifter was at full strength, he would be burned by the wizard's power. Incapacitated against the _katana_, yes, but against Jack unarmed, Aku was extremely dangerous, especially at such close range where the demon's lightning reflexes clearly outranked Jack's. If he struck, the samurai would be unable to dodge. A heavy weight of foreboding settled like a block of ice in his stomach as he leaned forward, noting the feral glint in his foe's eyes though no threat was spoken. It was the look of a creature ready to bolt...

Or to attack.

"This is old!" Jack exclaimed in bewilderment as he examined the rent torn in the demon's spectral flesh. He was well acquainted to injuries of all kinds, and this was definitely a wound, but his demon anatomy wasn't the best. A druid, sorcerer, or healer would be better candidates for pondering this weakness, but Aku would hardly let _him _near, never mind a stranger. Though he was literally looking at a lighter shade of black, there was definitely a sense of _wrongness _about the area upon closer examination. The same feeling one gets when they enter a room filled with the indefinable but tangible scent of the sick. Tentatively, Jack reached out to touch it and the fact that he could only gave further evidence that whatever this manifestation was, it was serious. His nemesis watched him venomously, every interaction an insult to his pride, but he was in no condition to do anything to stop it, only aggravating his already explosive frustration.

**Warm.**

A rogue flash of memory brought a sense of deja-vu to Jack's mind as his fingertips ghosted Aku's shoulder. Despite the practicality of their situation, it was unspeakably awkward and the samurai felt himself flushing with embarrassment, unable to understand why but distressed none the less. Truly, out of all the things he had imagined this alliance would bring, playing nurse for his most hated enemy had not been one of them. Like the dream he had experienced back on the other side of the Gale Mountains the same eerie feeling of insubstantial warmth still characterized the demon's partially corporeal flesh. Unlike the dream, however, the real contact between them sent an electrical jolt of power through Jack's nerves like he had clutched an electrified fence. No doubt the primal lining of Aku's aura. It was one notch shy of painful, but also strange and unfamiliar. His fingertips were detecting a slightly filmy consistency like touching an electrified sheet of oil. Coupled by the feathery texture, the sensations only served to further emphasize the bizarreness of the entire situation. Jack hastily drew a hand over the area to avoid lingering.

_Strange._

"Why is this **cold**?" Jack muttered, motioning to the area he had attacked but there was little damage from his _katana_. After all, there was very little magic to repel. It was nearly a _gangrene _of some sort, an affliction of magic instead of mortal flesh. The area did not have the spectral insubstantiality to it, instead it felt cool and wooden and rough. Similar to the bark of a tree. He looked up to Aku's face only to see the demon had a glazed look about him, unnaturally still and silent compared to his liveliness seconds before, and it put Jack on edge. This peculiar hush was completely unlike the demon's trademark boisterousness. It was even stranger given the wizard's obvious weakness, for in any other circumstance he would have worked himself into a fine rage by now, striking out simply to conceal the loss of face. When this explosive temper didn't show itself, Jack began to feel a cold sense of dawning.

Finally the demon's eyes slowly closed with an uncharacteristic show of resignation. "**_The_** **_Fuhai...I thought as much."_**

Jack's mind screeched to a sudden halt, his shock clearly evident on his face as the weight of the abrupt declaration crushed any sense of time or place. He knew of this rare affliction, but never had he witnessed it actually being endured. At the convicted silence his reaction elicited, the samurai nodded his head in understanding, the shared knowledge between them an icy wedge, before trusting himself to speak once more.

"You lied," he stated calmly but his ebony eyes were unfathomable with his own thoughts. "You said this was merely strain."

Abruptly the warrior shook his head in bewilderment, at a loss of what to do for the situation. He looked towards Aku's unreadable features before glancing away and scanning the area once more, actually showing the demon his vulnerable flank before turning to gaze sightlessly at the ground.

"You never told me you were dying."

* * *

Do you hate me yet?

See you later, folks R&R always appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack and this fanfiction is in no way used for profit. Wahhh:(

_**Warning, this story has:**_

**The Occult** (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

**Aku and Jack's blasphemous language** (mostly directed at each other)

**Yaoi** (m x m relationships)

**Violence** (nothing beyond the TV show)

**Gore **(very tame, no blood, descriptions of wounds, etc.)

**Name calling **(so immature it will make you FEEL younger!)

Hiya! Sorry I've been so late updating this, stupid school is getting in my way. Who needs learning, bah I say. Bah! Anyway, here's the next chappie. Hope you like. :3

* * *

The _Fuhai_, or the Rot, as many knew it, was the scourge of demons everywhere. In the rare occasion where a demon tasted the bitterness of mortality, as Aku had once put it, death was characterized by a predictable chain of events that varied only slightly on the nature of their manifestation. Creatures tied to the physical world through the animation of corporeal objects like Aku, who had been given life from the ensorcelled forest, death was dominated by a slow regression back to the basic elements of the creature's formation. As the magic slowly departed, so too did the life it granted. For demons, magic was life, and their fate irrevocably tied to it. If this were indeed a case of the _Fuhai_, Aku would slowly return to the state of a tree, shedding the life-giving magic like a caterpillar sheds its cocoon.

Jack frowned. The enchanted sword had caused a kind of death for his foe, hacking the magic of his being to such a degree he had been petrified into his natural state once more until Gaia's power granted him rebirth. This injury looked severe and it was the only such wound where the _Fuhai_ spread from. It was obvious the blow Aku had received sometime in the past had been an incredibly powerful one. Powerful enough to fracture the aura of magic there to such an extent it began to return to an inert state. Such instances became chain reactions, though the speed depended greatly upon the power and nature of the demon afflicted.

"This is why you wished to ally yourself with me." It was a simple statement, not teasing or malicious, just boldly put forward.

Aku opened his eyes and glared at Jack but without real venom, his gaze saturated with the chill and emptiness characterized by the disease he had sought to hide. "**_Yes."_**

"Gaia inflicted this upon you before you stumbled upon me in the woods, did she not?" The old samurai prodded, seeing how the situation had made his nemesis vulnerable. At the wordless nod, he felt everything click into place. That explained much, for a demon was often driven, like any other animal, to wander off alone in order to die. He suspected he startled Aku out of the solemn instinct and provided him the initiative to make a desperate attempt to reverse the process by bidding on Gaia's destruction _with _Jack's help. A great enough surge of magic might be able to halt the disease, even reverse it, but such a force was proportional to a demon's strength. Ironically, Aku's superior powers acquired over the years became his downfall. He was the most powerful demon on the planet, and he could not attain the resources he needed in time to preserve his life. Only Gaia's magic could do that, and seeing how she could inflict such dire injury in the first place, he doubted Aku would have attempted another confrontation.

Reluctant to bring up the fragile subject, Jack hesitated before asking: "Can it be reversed without Gaia's magic?"

Green lips twisted slightly with characteristic stubbornness before becoming one thin line. When it became apparent that Jack was not going to receive an answer, he sighed heavily before he stood up and brushed off his clothes. Even pondering the possibility of some sort of trap he hadn't expected to discover a disastrous predicament of this magnitude. It was the shape-shifter's listless acceptance of the situation that puzzled Jack the most. In any other instance, the demon would be absolutely livid at that moment, insulted and vengeful. As their first encounter in his lair proved, Aku's normal reaction to a challenge of his authority was swift and ruthless. Possessed of a loquacious nature, the forest should have been filled with the demon's cursing and vows of excruciating pain.

That was not the reality.

Abruptly the scene of the cave and unharmed Chickadees flashed through Jack's mind and he felt a small, unexpected surge of pity. To have a single drive permeate every facet of one's life was something the samurai knew of and it wasn't much of a life in his opinion. He himself was honour-bound in a search for a way back in time that wriggled its way into all the pleasures and miseries he had experienced in the future. It came between the friends he made, the people he saved, and the lands he came to admire. Everything was always tinged with the melancholic certainty that he would never see them again.

Where Jack simply took everything in its pace and merely accepted the ominous shadow of death looming upon the horizon, scheming, manipulative creatures like Aku could never tolerate such peaceful resignation. The samurai didn't doubt the wizard tormented himself night and day with endless possibilities of survival. That would explain his highly erratic behaviour. Jack had _known _something was amiss, though he had not been able to anticipate the sheer severity of the problem given his lack of experience with his enemy's character. Despite their animosity the warrior couldn't help but feel a certain amount of sympathy for how truly pathetic the paranoia was. The fear of his own death seemed to push Aku closer to making a mistake, and eventually, turning his fear into reality. After all, the concept of death was inevitable to mortals and eventually all merely accepted it as a part of life, but immortals could not. The prospect of dying after living for so long must have been maddening. Jack sighed, this added complexity was beginning to turn their hope of victory against Gaia's power very bleak. He had little doubt the Mother demon had afflicted her offspring on purpose, perhaps simply for amusement or perhaps for some other hidden motivation Jack had not yet uncovered.

"How much time do we have until this becomes extreme?" Jack asked quietly as he sheathed his _katana_, though he didn't remove his hand from its reassuring curves. Aku, despite his apparent lifelessness, was a spiteful creature and could lash out at him to compensate for his wounded pride.

There was a rude snort and the demon's arrogant personality began to resurface underneath the empty grimness of his former mood. Jack relaxed slightly, Aku's trademark superciliousness was far easier to handle than the unpredictable mood he had just witnessed. The demon's features became more eerie when in a state of despondent torpor. He found the lack of Aku's normal vigour perturbing.

"**_That depends."_** The wizard rumbled softly, his voice nearly a purr as he gazed at Jack with a calculating expression laced with something unidentifiable. "**_More magic would certainly aid in slowing the Fuhai down,"_** he wheedled with a thin grin.

Jack's posture eased visibly. "So, you have not captured our guest yet."

"**_I was in the process of hunting him down when you stumbled upon me, foolish samurai." _**Slowly Aku forced himself off the ground from his undignified sprawl and dragged his obviously reluctant body to stand upright. With a smoky growl suspiciously similar to a curse, the wizard touched his flank gently and emitted a hiss of annoyance. Venomously fixing Jack with a searing glare a startling contrast to his faint indifference moments earlier, the demon made up for his previous silence by his scathing chastisements. "**_Why must you always interfere? My planning would have worked! Just because you do not possess my foresight, must you always disturb my designs by blundering your way through things?"_**

Jack felt startled at the sudden change in attitude but decided not to question it if it meant an easing in the tension. Aku was proud and the fact his arch nemesis now knew of his weakness would only chafe his pride even more along with the admittance of his defeat at Gaia's hands. To be seen as anything less than infallible was unacceptable and right now, they both knew he was in a very sorry state.

"You know, Aku, you would be surprised at how 'blundering' has helped me foil more than one of your plans to end my life." The samurai gave a lazy smirk for emphasis, but his dark eyes were serious. He felt the invigorating excitement touch him once more as he resumed his role as leader, trying to coax some form of hope from his cynical and reluctant ally. When he had been younger and Aku had tricked him using the guise of Ikra, he had glowed with anticipation facing an uncertain future fraught with danger when he had offered to take her with him. The prospect of carrying out a journey by himself was grim and without pleasure, but sharing it with others gave him an odd strength. Jack never truly felt alive unless he was knee deep in the situation, doing all he could to save as much or as many people as possible. Perhaps that was why the idleness his past offered him was so undesirable. After years of feeling the welcoming glow of the desperate people here, people who really needed him, to travel back and be pampered prince and heir seemed ignoble by comparison.

"Why do you seek this man who follows us? You do not even know who he is, who he is aligned with. For all you know he could be in league with Gaia. " The samurai advised sagely, slightly wizened face drawing into an ironic smile. He was a warrior at heart, how would he ever survive if he managed to find his way back to the past?

Aku released a short cackle of amusement. "**_When the Mother aligns herself with lowly magic folk, I will practice bushido. They are tools to her, samurai, merely pieces on a board. Nothing more." _**

"_That is how it all began, is it not? No good comes mixing mortals and demons as the _Mori no Ou _discovered,"_ a faint voice observed within the thickness of the trees around them, sage, wise, but undecided for good or evil. Stillness descended upon the woods in a thick blanket of silence, permeated by the perception and foresight of a very ancient presence. One that predated both man and demon, and it watched them both with an eerie regard from behind the emaciated woe of the forest.

"Forest King?" Jack parroted, bewildered.

"_Yes," _the word was a sigh among the leafless trees.

The samurai, always wary of strangers in this volatile future, tensed his body in expectation of the very worst. Gaia might toy with them this way, send a minion to confuse and befuddle before she struck while they reeled in disarray. He had seen many people utilize this strategy to divide and conquer, as the famous Napoleon Bonaparte had done so many years before Jack's arrival, and he feared in their subdued state of mind, the both of them were extremely vulnerable. Aku's secret burden had sent him into shock he was so completely caught off guard, he couldn't read his enemy as well as he liked and this new development changed everything. Gaia must know. She would use it to her advantage. Jack turned to Aku, curious towards his reaction only to be shocked yet again.

The demon was visibly rattled.

"**_That name,"_** his voice was a deadly hiss. "**_How do you know that name?"_**

"_I know many things," _was the cryptic answer.

"**_No one has known that name since--"_** Aku clenched his bestial teeth in the effort to regain a semblance of composure, but the interloper had uncovered a deep and ancient rage, one not so easily contained by sheer will. Jack watched, alarmed and intrigued as a myriad of emotions swept over the shape-shifter's normally arrogant expression; from hatred to a distant glint of memory to wariness at this newly uncovered secret. The demon appeared at a loss of what to do, so shocked by this event he had only the ability to shut his expression away and glare with bland distaste towards the voice's general direction, but his eyes burned with something Jack had never seen before. It was primal and dangerous, a side the samurai hadn't battled since he had clashed with the demon for the very first time.

"_Since Gaia's first attack upon this world?"_ The voice finished, unabashed and completely untouched by the strange humour it had worked the normally aloof Aku into.

"Gaia has been here before? This is not the first attempt she made to come here and reclaim her demon forces?" Jack interrupted harshly, dark eyes hard like the heartwood of a great oak. "Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you know of Gaia and this Forest King?"

There was a laugh and the trees sighed in response. "_So many questions mortal folk insist upon asking,"_ there was another brief chuckle in the air like the crackle of wood, "_I will answer but one of your choosing."_

"One?" Jack repeated incredulously, he felt so useless and outwitted when it came to the arcane depths of the world, trained the majority of his life with but one goal in mind: to defeat evil. With a reluctant crease of brow, the samurai realized it was Aku who held the superior knowledge in this arena and he cast the demon a glance of question. His foe, however, was badly shaken by the encounter though stubbornly cloaked it beneath the bland disregard his kind were so infamous for, but Jack could see glints of uneasiness in the demon's gaze. He had been caught in a moment of vulnerability and would try to lie, confuse, and shadow his thoughts rather than share them to hide this weakness. There would be no help from the wizard in his disgruntled state.

"I wish to know of Gaia and the Forest King."

"_Wise,"_ the disembodied voice commented with a wry undertone and there was a sudden rustle of fabric somewhere to Jack's right beyond the trees. "_Knowledge is the deadliest weapon." _

"I seek to destroy Gaia and stench the tide of her evil," Jack announced boldly to the voice beyond, somehow aware only such a statement would elicit a visible reaction from the mysterious presence behind the wooden veil.

"_Heed my advice then, mortal, seek out the roots to the Forest King, therein lies the key to Gaia's destruction." _There was a cryptic finality to the statement, an end where Jack expected a beginning, and before either he or Aku could voice a complaint, the stillness of the stranger's passing vanished from the clearing. The birds began to sing again, merrily with a silver trill. The crisp pleasantness of the winter air returned with a fell swoop and bit eagerly into any exposed flesh, made all the more sharper by the distinct tang of magic still present.

Jack blinked owlishly, thoroughly put out by magic, demons, Forest Kings, and uninvited visitors. He had felt the impact of his burden to get back into his time and right what had been turned so terribly wrong, but he had settled into idleness. A short-sighted scope from rescue to rescue, bounty hunter to bounty hunter, bitterness and disappointment, wonder and disbelief, all these were from the day to day and the goal--the end--was a distant mirage. Jack realized, abashed, as he had aged and struggled through this future he had forgotten why exactly he had ended up there, a ship whose anchor had been slowly worn away by a vast ocean. The suddenness of this announcement, the application of another task, placed into focus how much he had dallied. He felt ashamed.

"Who was he?" The samurai finally broke the silence when it became clear Aku would not, his lacking another ominous element in an already insidious brew.

"**_One of the Old Ones,"_** the demon replied curtly and turned away very suddenly to head back towards Dagaz and his hunters. Jack had completely forgotten about them and given their precarious status as not quite guests and not quite hostages, the explanation for their disappearance would be a difficult one. He heaved a weary sigh, he felt very old and brittle in that moment after the Old One's disappearance, though he could not understand why.

"You know of the Forest King, that much you cannot conceal from me, but what it is that makes you so angry?" Jack followed the wizard's course and watched as the sleek silhouette wavered and twisted back into his sinuous human frame.

"That I _can _conceal," Aku replied and strode without another word into the tangle of the woods.

* * *

Well, whaddya think? R+R always welcome. If you see evil typos or inconsistencies give me the heads up. ;)

Ta.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack and this fanfiction is in no way used for profit. It has just been mutilated to suit my twisted desires. Mwahaha. Ha. Yes. :)

_**Warning, this story has:**_

**The Occult** (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

**Aku and Jack's blasphemous language** (mostly directed at each other)

**Yaoi** (m x m relationships)

**Violence** (nothing beyond the TV show)

**Name calling **(so immature it will make you FEEL younger!)

Holy CRAP! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry. I haven't updated in forever, but I had writer's block, and then I was lazy, and then I forgot…. :S I also congealed for a while, I admit it. For two days I was but a TV-watching, chip-chompin, zombified pile of meat. Bleh.

Alright, onwards! This is a short little chapter but it's a feeler for my Jack/Aku methods later on in the story. For all you lovable, loyal, little reviewers of mine, please enjoy this trial run. Feedback always a bonus! ;)

* * *

Jack had lived in Aku's future for many years and during his travels he had seen many things that ranged from the cruel, to the bizarre, to the fantastic. He had witnessed magical things, things not of this world, and experienced firsthand the powers of future technologies. The warrior had flown into outer space, he had commanded a giant samurai android, and he had even been transformed into a _chicken_! His experiences during his travels were a tapestry of variation from the moments of bliss, occasions of hilarity, to stupors of misery. With the ease of travel in the future, where it took mere hours to cross the oceans of the world, Jack had seen the majority of that which could be seen on the Earth, and perhaps some things that weren't. 

Needless to say, he had hardly expected to crest the last hill over the Celtic's settlement, waiting to be impressed.

Dagaz, though initially troubled over Jack and Aku's momentary disappearance, soon resumed his friendly banter once more, his pride in his city overcoming his suspicion, though there was an ever present question within his steely eyes. One that would not go unanswered forever. With a grand gesture, the big Celt reached the hump of the snowy hill and made a grandiose point of his hand to the valley below guarded by the craggy faces of the Gale Mountains. All was lavender in the fading light of the dusk and it made the ice and snow gleam, magical in its own right.

"Well laddy, welcome to _Oighreatabís_!"

Jack felt he had just stepped into some sort of dreamland as he gazed down at iridescent spires. The city of _Oighreatabís_ was nestled in the heart of the valley as most Celtic settlements were, but its character was vastly different from the ancient _Roma_ fortress _Cuirarnosolas _or even the numerous farms dotted about the vales and mountain slopes. It too was crafted from the hardy local stone and timber but this...this _apparition_ seemed a mirage in the arctic desert. Even as Jack gasped in appreciation, he was forced to squint his eyes for the colourful sunset veil hovering about the fortification made its surreal character waver precariously in the wispy light of dusk.

The castle's towers jutted proudly out of the layer of snow in elegant spirals of pearl gleaming in the fading light of the winter day as its regal battlements and walls sat with pristine elegance against the rugged power of the Gale Mountains shielding its southern borders. Unlike _Cuirarnosolas, _the Celtic city (for it **was** a city) stretched all across the valley floor like some god had accidentally spilt a hectic scattering of seeds that had grown into stone houses and markets and whatever else Jack couldn't put a name to. Most civilian shelters burst outwards enthusiastically into fertile nooks and crannies while the enchanting but formidable beauty of the ancient _Roma_ castle loomed threateningly over the entire length of the land, daring any who trespassed upon its tranquil dominion of the countryside. Its walls encircled much of the housing districts with arms of stone, painting the Celtic city a stunning but fearsome character. Its banners were caught high in the cool breeze ghosting down into the valley and they snapped in the wind like venomous snakes.

"Amazing..." Jack breathed, eyes wide as he took in the entire vision spread out below him in all its primeval glory. "How did this city survive? It is but a pocket surrounded by a tide of destruction and isolated by your harsh weather. How is it possible to sustain a city of such magnitude?"

Dagaz smiled that mysterious grin and his eyes twinkled like icicles beneath his helmet. "We Celts have a wee bag of tricks of our own! We're not a buncha _nackers _scrounging around you know. You see how it wavers, lad? That's _our_ magic."

"Nah...ckers?" Jack repeated in bewilderment, his large eyes widening at a loss that made all the lines on his face fade away to banish any semblance of old age.

Aku, who had been harrowingly quiet during the trip to _Oighreatabís _finally broke his silent brooding to spare his nemesis a scathing glance, his thoughts still black and ill from their earlier interaction. "It is like a wanderer, _fool_," the demon snapped impatiently as he brushed by, jade eyes glowering fiercely as he strode by in a huff. Jack sighed heavily in exasperation, it was a pity his enthusiasm had been so shortly lived. Dealing with Aku's periods of hot and cold proved to be just as treacherous as treading the world under Gaia's heavy hand.

Dagaz noted the heated exchange between them, sensing an undercurrent of upheaval as he watched them interact once more, their personalities obviously ill-matched. It was little wonder, one being a skilled warrior the other being a wielder of magic. The big Celt watched the odd-eyed man stalk gracefully over the snow to stand haughtily on the hill, looking down upon _Oighreatabís _with overwhelming arrogance as if he owned the city. Steely blue eyes narrowed in thought, calculating and shrewd at the strange man's posture and the mannerism in which he held himself.

"Dagaz," Jack's voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts and he turned to look down upon the strange profile of the little man with the hardy sword, quick hand, and kind eye. "Before we enter the city, and no doubt meet your people, I need to know something first."

"Oh, aye?" The big Celt whispered, seeing how the warrior meant to keep his voice out of hearing range of his companion.

"That man who has been following us, who was he? Does he reside near here by any chance?"

Dagaz shrugged noncommittally, muscled frame unconcerned. "This man is not a man a'tall. He is one of the Old ones, a spirit who you can only find when he finds you. I can't tell you who he is or if he resides around here, but I can tell you that if he thinks you're worth somethin, he won't leave you far out of his sight. Be wary of 'im, lad. The magic-folk in this land are unpredictable."

Jack blinked, brown eyes wide with curiosity. "This is not the first time he has followed strangers?"

"I can't say, one way or another," sighed the large man, heaving his hammer off his shoulder and onto the ground, "some folk say they felt somethin tag along when they met strangers from the South. I think he's looking for someone in particular." The Celt's eyes suddenly glinted shrewdly in the dim light.

The samurai frowned at this before nodding his acceptance, suddenly wary. "I see," he muttered before withdrawing from Dagaz's company, aware that his conversation was starting to gather notice not only from Aku's sharp scrutiny but also from Owen and a few other less enthusiastic Celts. He needed to find this Forest King first before Aku did—or at least _with _him if all else failed. The demon had made a pact of sorts, true, but he doubted mere words would bind the wizard to any course of action that went against his agenda. He had proven less than trustworthy in the past and Jack didn't plan on gambling upon such poor odds of cooperation. He had to find this Forest King, and discover what key lay within him, perhaps even gather his support though faerie folk were notoriously fickle.

The ridge lining the vaguely oval shape of the valley was a mere lump in the ground compared to _Miodóg_ _Droim_ but it still enabled a fairly impressive view of the surrounding countryside. The forests were the most predominant feature of the landscape aside from the Gale Mountains, stemming down from the timber line in a carpet of emeralds contrasting starkly against the snow. Contrary to Jack's initial beliefs, the Northern Tundra was not actually a true name, for trees still thrived this far north and it was only when one reached the northern valleys of the Ice Dragons did one actually reach the true tundra. Here, however, vegetation was still thick and provided much cover for someone who wanted to stay out of sight.

_But did the Old One?_

"You will not evade me so easily." Aku's voice intruded rudely into Jack's thoughts and the samurai whipped his head around to see the demon's human profile beside him, watching his concentration with unnerving intensity. "I know you search for him."

"Umm hmm," he nodded, "but I remind you, I will not let you interfere."

"Did I ask permission to?" The wizard smiled darkly. "You and I are allies after all."

This actually made Jack laugh as he stood beside his nemesis. "In all my travels I have heard many _alliances _people have had with you, yet as fate would have it, there is a peculiar absence in you _holding_ to your promises after your demands have been met. Your definition of the word seems to be very different from my own."

The demon cocked a brow, eyes gleaming in the fading twilight as shards of jade caught in the light of the moon. "Is this one of those questions you humans suddenly blurt out, then realize has everything to do with your fate?"

Jack started at his foe with open shock, his dark eyes swivelling in his head to look at his nemesis for a concrete reaction. He had been bantering, he admitted it, but their flippant exchange hadn't had this sort of depth. What was Aku pursuing now? The samurai's scouring eyes were rebuffed by a placid expression on the demon's face, as if they were talking pleasantly about the weather instead of the fate of an entire planet. Puzzled and admittedly unnerved, Jack scowled.

"Do you always answer a question with another question?"

"Do _you_?" There was a cheshire grin to add emphasis to the already sarcastic retort.

The samurai's already displeased expression deepened. He crossed his arms and spared his nemesis the wide-eyed glare he was famous for and tightened his body posture, sensing a hidden motive riding underneath their conversation like a river of shadows. He knew not what Aku was playing at, but he had little doubt in his mind that it was sinister. With a sigh of annoyance, Jack decided it was time to stop with the deceptions. Demons loved to cocoon themselves in lies and trickery just as children wrap themselves in blankets on a cold night, and he knew if he didn't become blunt, he would be dancing this tune with Aku forever.

"Enough of your games!" The samurai demanded shortly. "What are you getting at?"

The wizard stared at Jack for a moment, sizing him up, before glancing upwards with a pensive expression. The sky was a pristine navy awash with ivory moonlight that reflected off the few wisps of cloud that broke the placid night panorama. Numerous, vivid hues of reds, lavenders, and oranges disappeared with the sun to make way for a blanket of night to envelop the land with its silver freckles and lonesome eye. Jack felt himself bristle at the new and strange silence his demand received, for Aku never passed up a chance to annoy him, before he felt something wet graze his nose. Blinking in bewilderment, the samurai looked upwards to see a soft breath of snow begin to flutter down like the wings of songbirds. The noiseless beauty of the snowfall was dreamlike and emphasized the sheer quiet up in the Northern Tundra where no hover cars or bustling, modern cities broke the frozen silence. Even _Oighreatabís_ reclined placidly in the vale below, content to be covered with snow.

Jack shook himself firmly from his mind's meandering thoughts (he so easily enamoured by nature in his old age) and focused his gaze back upon his nemesis. Aku stood farther away from him now, having wandered across the outcropping to gaze down at _Oighreatabís _with a meditative expression. The samurai blinked in bewilderment at the generally mild mood his nemesis had sunken into, relaxed and mellow despite their close proximity. Whenever he and Aku met, it was always on the battlefield. He supposed this was new to both of them, interacting on so many different levels that were all, well, not _friendly_, but rather neutral compared to their former stance.

The wizard must have found it a difficult balance to keep, furthering his agenda with Jack's aid, while coping with malicious demon instincts reacting negatively to company of any kind. They were both solitary creatures, preferring their own manner of getting things done. Jack smiled faintly in the light, finding a black humour in his alliance with Aku. They were both old, obstinate characters set in their ways and used to having the final say in things. Perhaps that was truly why neither got on well with the other during this alliance, they were too similar. True, one was evil, one was good, one was demon, the other human, but within their personalities the amount of similarities was _eerie_.

Aku's profile twisted slightly in the fading light of dusk and with the otherworldly perception all creatures of magic possessed, his eyes burned into Jack's mind and knew his thoughts. The samurai bristled at the silent intrusion, fretting over what had caused this enigmatic side of his nemesis to finally rear its head. Never before had he seen such a mood take hold of the wizard. It banished the illusion of immaturity that had hung about him given his tantrums, selfishness, and other puerile quirks, and revealed what really lay beneath the demon's facade: mystery.

As a creature of eternity, understanding Aku was beyond the limits of human comprehension. Jack had often wondered how a being capable of such terror, destruction, and carnage could act so childishly, but now he knew this was not the reality of the demon's inner mind. There was the _illusion_ of traits considered juvenile, but now Jack knew it was merely his own nature playing tricks on him. To attach labels he understood to something he hardly understood at all was a mistake—a mistake his father made. He may have experience with Aku, but knowing him was a completely different matter, and this was a prime example. Truly, the gaze the wizard now spared him was definitely that of a demon who had lived for thousands of years, not of the ornery shape-shifter he had struggled against the majority of his life.

Jack felt as if he were taking a step off a ledge as the black, yawning mouth of oblivion sat gaping beneath him, ready to swallow him whole at the first misstep. Gathering his courage (since when did it take courage to speak to Aku?) before he dared open his mouth. "What is it Aku? Why have you become so quiet after a conflict of your own making?"

The demon favoured Jack with another of his unreadable glances before he turned away, silent and enigmatic. The samurai had to remind himself the demon was _dying_. Such a thing would change the personality of any who had to bear the burden of a slow, inescapable death, especially one who had thought themselves free from the chains of mortality. It was also cause for caution. Weakened or not, Aku was a demon and could lash out at any moment given his unprecedented vulnerability. Jack had not lived this long amidst the terror of his foe's empire by acting foolishly.

Jack cast a glance to Dagaz, who stood by his men twenty or so feet away, arms crossed, face impatient. The men around him chattered idly but their eagerness to be gone from the ridge and down into the city's heart was obvious. However, any attempt to coerce Aku into action in this unpredictable mood had dangers all its own. The samurai heaved a weary sigh, resigned to the lost opportunity to speak of the Forest King and their new...shadow, and sidled up to his nemesis. The demon acknowledged his presence with little more than a glance before he continued to glare down at _Oighreatabís _as if the city caused him offence.

"What are you doing?" Jack murmured softly as he looked out to the snow shrouded fortress below, towers iced a surreal white in the light of the moon. The streets were empty for the most part, the city quiet.

"It is ironic, is it not?" Aku announced suddenly and completely ignored the question uttered as he turned to stare at Jack with an intense but unreadable expression.

"What is?" The samurai blinked in surprise, taken off guard by the sudden veer in conversation.

"This city—this _land_. It is so barbaric and uncivilized. Imagine, it would come to this here in so ignoble a place, before so primitive a people." The demon snorted, black laughter filled with shadows. Jack felt the air shudder at the demon's dark mood; the aura stifled all sense of calm and replaced it with a sudden awareness of vulnerability. This was not what Jack had expected though he knew he should not be surprised. He had aligned himself with a _demon_. How could such a creature have the fortitude to carry on in the face of difficulty when it had never been challenged before?

"You believe this is the end," Jack stated flatly, neither malicious nor condescending.

The demon raised a brow at him with subtle threads of ridicule laced throughout the darkness of his expression. "You believe differently, samurai?"

"Once, a long time ago, I would not have thought much differently when I was initially ripped from my own time and flung into this strange future. A future where my people were in ruins and my family long dead." Jack halted his speech for a moment, puzzled by the amicability between them before he finished what he started with grim resignation. "I have found that in face of such defeats, there lies a new beginning, not just an end."

Aku quirked a small smile, features twisted by shadow into a crocodile's grin. "Some say the very same about death."

"That is a journey all of us take," Jack replied softly, "even I am aware of the end slowly drawing a close upon my journey through this life."

"Why do you mortals bother?" The wizard suddenly demanded and turned to Jack with slightly condescending curiosity. "Why do you do _anything _at all? You hardly live a century yet you scurry about the world as if you have purpose and do not bother that you will die within decades. You even willingly place yourself at Death's door in battle, which makes your short life shorter. What is the point of you even living?"

"Immortals may toil years away spinning plans, pondering dilemmas, or scrounging the world for more power. Time passes differently to mortals. Years are precious; death, though ever present, is merely an inevitable conclusion. Much like the horizon. You will get there eventually, but it is ultimately the journey which matters—not the destination. For what is there at the horizon but the end of the world?"

"Samurai Fool." It was as close to thank-you as Jack would ever get.

The warrior managed a weary chuckle, its tenor a mere whisper of humour against the frozen navy sky, but it broke the uncertain silence nestled between them. "Come, before Dagaz runs this fool's carcass on a spit with his impatience! The Forest King and the Old Ones will have to wait."

* * *

Somehow 'awwww' never seemed to fit. :P Aah, but I like it anyways, it has to be the most unromantic romance I've ever been asked to write. Hopefully the finale won't drag them too far out of character. So what do you think? I needed a plausible reason for some OOC conversation. Death is always an icebreaker. Not that that's morbid. Hah ha. 

Plz R&R! Your tidbits of wisdom/worship/idle gossip/advice/secrets for eternal youth/etc. are always appreciated. :D

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack and this fanfiction is in no way used for profit. It has just been mutilated to suit my twisted desires. Mwahaha. Ha. Yes. :)

_**Warning, this story has:**_

**The Occult** (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

**Aku and Jack's blasphemous language** (mostly directed at each other)

**Yaoi** (m x m relationships)

**Violence** (nothing beyond the TV show)

**Name calling **(so immature it will make you FEEL younger!)

Hello! I'm getting closer to the very first **J/A kiss scene**, the next chapter in fact! ;D I'll leave that to torment you for a while.

* * *

Hustle and bustle permeated _Oighreatabís _with obstinate abandon, the hasty noise of traffic, chatter, and general activity started soon before dawn as entrepreneurs opened shop, children escaped homes to frolic in the street before heavy traffic, and grumpy wives beat dirty rugs or hung wet laundry on specially crafted hangers to dry when the sun rose. So like Brii in the easy chatter within the nearby market, yet so different with its large city atmosphere. The creak of wagons as they rumbled by made the teeth hum while the smells of numerous foods in nearby vendors made the mouth water. The distinct scent of bread permeated the streets with its wholesome grain flavour and drew a favourable crowd soon after the sun rose and the sky was set aflame with colour.

Jack heaved a pleasant sigh as he observed all the sights, sounds, and smells of _Oighreatabís _from the second story window perched just above one of the main streets of the district. The Celt's capital was a fantastic mix of Celtic and Roman culture as it was a blend of old and new, magic and technology. He would have never expected such a place to exist in the Northern Tundra, then again, neither would anyone else, which would be a more potent camouflage than magic or utter secrecy. Dagaz and his hunter band had settled themselves at home and more than one offered them shelter, but Jack was an independent man and decided to stay in an inn close to the main castle where the royalty dwelt.

The samurai liked this city, it was neither dirty nor populated with the mercenaries, criminals, and mindless grunts. Even as he gazed down at the sparsely inhabited cobblestone streets he saw only normal folk. It reminded him so strongly of his own beloved Edo, the place of his childhood, that the emotion it evoked surprised him. The years had hardened him until little could elicit such intimate partiality. The innocent would never grow too unworthy for his call, Jack knew that without a doubt, but the betrayals, the losses, the hardships... They truly wore down a man. He felt much older than he was, stretched too thin over a path too rocky.

Eyes suddenly sobered from his early morning bliss, Jack turned to the bed adjacent to his own where Aku still reclined, groggy—or more likely—still asleep. Never a creature of the light, it was unsurprising the demon was slow to greet the golden kiss of the sun. For obvious reasons they had both agreed, as unlikely as it seemed, Aku would retain his human profile as much as possible. A careless mistake on either of their parts could result in the destruction of their cover, and deep in the Celt's territory, it would be a most precarious event. The samurai stretched languidly as he studied the vague outline of a human body cocooned within the sheets of the bed. The wizard had an odd habit of wrapping himself with blankets and ended up half-mummified the next morning. Jack wondered just how the demon would extricate himself out of such a peculiar prison.

Always an adventurer, Jack felt eager to explore the city before Dagaz had arranged to rendezvous with them at the end of the day, just as the sun set, to share supper. They were close to the city's heart so they could loiter about a little longer, but the samurai knew just from the sprawl of _Oighreatabís _it was not something one could explore in a few hours.

And there was the question of Aku as well, he refused to leave the wizard on his own, there was just no end of trouble his unpredictable disposition could cause given his condition. He became the most dangerous when most fragile. The samurai would have been quite happy to leave him behind and explore off on his own, he had no doubt Aku would complain the entire time, but they were in a Celtic city. To incur their wrath was exceptional stupid. Not even Aku's cities down south could compare to the merciless treatment of criminals up north. Jack had heard quite gruesome stories Dagaz had told without qualm, just to inform him of the traditional nature of government.

Nevertheless, Jack was invigorated by the atmosphere that lazily sailed into their room and was eager to start exploration of the city. Dagaz was already aware of this and knew precisely where they resided overnight so he would have little trouble in finding them should he need to speak. With uncharacteristic impatience Jack strode over to Aku's bed only to see a hand wriggle about the chains of bed sheets in the slow but methodical dissection of his prison. A head soon appeared like a butterfly emerged from a cocoon and jade eyes squinted at Jack with trademark stupefaction of one none to eager to face the light.

"What are you staring at, _Niwatori no ouji_?" snarled the wizard crankily, annoyed at Jack's bright demeanour.

Jack merely smiled, fully aware it would annoy Aku far more than anything he could say on the matter. It had the desired effect and the demon glared blackly at him from beneath a swath of blankets, eyes intense with aggravation but glazed with fatigue. The samurai noted the haggard appearance as he grasped his _katana _and replaced it underneath his belt to finish his dressing.

"If you do not clean up your face will frighten small children." Jack commented mildly before he sauntered to his own bed and seated himself comfortably, able to irritate the lazy shape-shifter to the point he would rise simply out of irate exasperation.

"Not a complete loss then," the demon muttered sluggishly before he continued to extricate the wrap of bed sheets. "What time is it?"

"The sun has just risen," Jack informed with complacent satisfaction.

"Oh gods," the demon groaned piteously, "you are a _plague_."

"Yes, yes, now rise, I am getting impatient. I wish to explore the city!" Jack commanded with a forceful point towards a humble bowl seated on a table conveniently within his reach, filled with water that glistened cheerfully in the morning sun.

Aku made a rude mutter under his breath suspiciously reminiscent to the sound of a powerful expletive he heard the demon use once, before the capacious bed-cocoon was finally defeated and tossed aside. The wizard padded sluggishly from his bed to the bathroom. Ah, indoor plumbing and heating, it was a gift of the Romans the Celts took a few steps further. Jack found it extremely ingenious and wondered idly what else had survived and thrived in the bubbly city of _Oighreatabís_.

Aku, to his credit, did not take long. As a creature only partially corporeal he did not need to attend to lowly human necessities. Literally, he fetched his clothes strewn about the floor, for he was no fan of discipline of any kind, and appeared a few minutes later, dishevelled and cantankerous but generally presentable. Less, however, could be said about his temperament. Even as the wizard stood and glared at Jack, arms akimbo against his slender hips, he exuded an '_I dare you'_ that begged provocation. It was obvious the demon was accustomed to rising a little later than dawn and not at the summons of another person.

Completely ignoring Aku's sour glares in his direction, Jack went about opening the blinds covering the two rustic windows adorning the room and let in sheets of bronze. Their room faced east and the infantile rays of the sun poured into their room with eager abandon. Aku hissed in pain at the unexpected light and threw up an arm to shield his eyes.

"Arghh," he growled, "Jack that _hurts_."

Jack froze and nearly let the blinds careen down the sill before he regained his wits. Face clearly engraved with surprise, slanted eyes wide and exuded the illusion of a more youthful appearance, the samurai turned around to gaze at his foe. "Did you just call me _Jack_?"

The wizard muttered belligerently as he squinted against the sun. "I suppose I did. That _is _your name, is it not? Or do you like my name better?" The last part was uttered with snide disdain before Aku turned around completely and retreated to a corner of the room still cloaked in shadow.

Strangely shook, Jack stubbornly pushed aside his disconcertion and finished the task he had set out for himself to allow the beauty of the sun's light inside so the room would be warm and cozy from the heat upon their return. Less need to waste money on logs for the hearth by the back wall on the opposite side of the room. He was being silly, Aku merely addressed him properly. Granted he had never actually been spoken to as such by the demon, but they were allied for a long period of time. Ah, their encounter in the woods seemed so long ago!

Jack rubbed his hands together as he donned the outer most jacket adorned with cheerful white fur before he strode towards the door, hand on the handle as he half-turned to summon Aku with one or more rude taunts. To his surprise, the wizard was already on his feet behind him, his breath dark with curses in half a dozen different languages, but he was ready none the less.

Sourly, Jack's astonishment was noted and the shape-shifter hissed crankily. "Oh do hurry, _samurai_. If you insist on dragging me out of bed at this god-forsaken hour quit gawking!"

_Eager to search for the Forest King_, Jack thought wryly.

The air outside the Royal Mile Inn was sharp with winter's bite yet carried the warm and lively noise and smells of a bustling city. To his ultimate surprise, his fear of a language barrier went unrealized as the most common language was in fact _Latin_ not Erse, and most of the signs were written in both dialects. Another surprise was the fact Aku could understand either dialect and actually ventured forth to translate on some occasions when it suited him, such as the incident when they passed an ill-reputed house whose less than honest purpose brought blood to Jack's cheeks. Aku cheerfully converted all that was to be seen into an intelligible insight for his foe's mortification and clearly relished the samurai's embarrassment.

The people of the city were no less colourful and lively as the atmosphere itself, their garbs wonderful hybrids of Rome and Celt tradition and art. Colour was everywhere, for every Celt had a love for bright and vigorous colours; banners of numerous houses, streets, and districts hung upon the curved backs of wire suspended like clothes lines across every street. Buildings fashioned with Rome's mighty imperialist touch possessed great columns in their forecourts and solid brickwork found nowhere else on Jack's travels, coupled with more modern gothic architectures such as churches and numerous additions to the battlements and a second castle on the other side of the vast sprawl of _Oighreatabís_.

Men and women bustled about in regal garbs of the bright and startling medieval style while others wore the bronze relish of a legionnaire instead of the Celtic hunting armour, mostly composed of leather, which was designed for stealth. The proud Roman armour coupled with the distinctive horsehair crest upon the helmets of officers made for a stark contrast, but the differences caused not a ripple within the population. In fact, the combination was deemed acceptable, even pleasing! Such leisurely tolerance was rare in Aku's world and Jack felt himself sigh with pleasure at such a sight.

Snow crested the beauty of _Oighreatabís_ in an icing of perfection. Hoarfrost hung from pale birch and emerald pines in silken gossamer strands of lace while snowflakes still parachuted casually from a mottled sky, both grey and depthless blue in the early morning. The fickle heavens could go either way at that moment, but no one appeared to mind. Even as Jack sauntered into a local bazaar he noted many vendors were laden with delicious treasure troves of bread, hot treats, and countless delights the samurai had never before set eyes upon.

Always one to recognize inexperience when she saw it, the closest entrepreneur, a middle-aged woman with a comely face, ginger hair, and eager but firm eyes, gestured brightly for Jack and Aku to step closer. The samurai obeyed hastily, his face already tingled with the nip of the air's chill, before the woman spoke.

"Chilly are ya lads?" She inquired smugly in a saucy drawl. Despite the obvious enthusiasm to do business, the woman possessed the knowledgeable superiority of a mother and Jack felt he had been mildly chastised. "C'mon now, don't be shy. Old Deirdre won't bite ya!" The woman leaned forward, her features still fair and unwrinkled by the passage of years, and the sun's light struck elusive strands of gold in her curly tresses of light brown hair. "Ya strangers to these parts are ya? Southerners? Ha! No wonder ya lads look so bloody cold, come in! I got a nice treat that'll warm you right up!"

"Miserable wretch," Aku mumbled sullenly at Deirdre's sunny behaviour but reluctantly followed Jack inside the small area designated to the particular merchant.

"Hold your tongue," Jack hissed in return before he stepped inside.

The furnishings were cozy and snug, if a little plain, but the innards of the store were blissfully warm so Jack couldn't have complained if there was nothing but a cardboard box to sit on just as long as he found respite from the cold. Even after all the months of travel along the Blue Ice Coast, he was still unused to the extreme weather. Despite his travels all over the world there was something distinct about the chill in the Tundra, a steely edge unfelt in other lands that made temperatures seem far lower than they really were. Only later would he realize this was the humidity.

"Ah, ya poor dears," crooned the Celtic woman, "ya must be freezin." She disappeared behind a flimsy table and quickly withdrew a clandestine package about the length of her arm and unwrapped it with dedicated ferocity. There was a lot to tell from a person's demeanour around her home and Jack knew the instant he observed her, she would not be an easy woman to deal with when crossed. There was no doubt it was _she_ who commanded this business and he felt a sense of deja-vu in relation to the Scotsman's kind yet volatile wife. With deft fingers, Deirdre unwrapped the package to reveal long tubes of pastry vaguely reminiscent of a loaf of bread yet they were thin and powdered with sugar and steamed with a delicious sweet and spicy aroma.

"What are they?" Jack asked politely though his belly rumbled with whole-hearted approval at the offer. They had not eaten since yesterday afternoon and his stomach's sullen resentment at the neglect made itself absolutely clear.

Deirdre smiled her sly grin, the scent of a sale evidently about Jack's demeanour. "These are _churroes_, wee pastries wrapped nice and fine in sugar and cinnamon than left in an oven to cook. A grand treat on a cold day if I say so meself," Deirdre remarked with optimism. Despite the obvious business air around her, Deirdre held an amicable personality and they spoke lively as the deal was closed with little hassle. Obviously with so many cultural differences in one city, a system had to be devised to cater to such a demand, especially with the different currencies. Again, the solution came from the Romans. The samurai watched with astonished approval as Deirdre took the main currency of the South and weighed it on a modest scale.

"Here's yer change." The woman handed him back a mixture of Roman _denariis _and a strange Celt coin he had never seen before, but it was obviously some sort of silver. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you," Jack smiled and did a customary bow of his people. Deirdre looked slightly perplexed at first but smiled as the context of the gesture wriggled into her mind and she gave a hearty wave to the both of them as they departed.

"Thanks a million, lads! Take care now!" She crowed brightly in her cheerful Celtic twang before she returned to her stall and continued on with her work, a new hum of success about her figure always present after her first sale.

Jack had purchased two of the sweet and spicy _churroes _with little thought, but to be truthful he wasn't sure if Aku would take to food as well as he did to other things of this plane, partially corporeal as he was. The samurai had never once seen his demon-foe eat before and was admittedly surprised when the wizard accepted the treat with little qualm and began to devour it with animalistic fervour. For a moment, the samurai actually stopped his enthusiastic march down the street to the lively intersection just a block away to stare at Aku in unabashed amusement.

"Gods be praised, I have found the secret to keeping you _quiet!_" Jack observed with one brow raised in mischievous humour. Truth be told, he was actually amazed, Aku's mouth was a thing just as dangerous as his talons and his magic. More than one poor soul had their mind warped and their hopes crushed by the demon's treacherous tongue, and Jack had felt its painful lash more than once before. The knowledge firmly in hand how to bridle such a beast filled the samurai with a wry sense of achievement. His father would never have believed he tamed Aku's spiteful disposition with _food_.

A thunderous growl was the only response.

Jack chuckled ironically at the situation as they continued their trek down toward the main hub of _Oighreatabís_ where the crowds steadily thickened from mild streams of wildly dressed citizens to herds of people who stampeded through the streets in the haste of those who were on a mission. The samurai observed the organized chaos with amusement, the Celt's languid disposition in life clearly shone through in every aspect of their society. Men in uniforms casually gestured to larger traffic and made sure everyone was out of the way, occasionally with the use of strong sign language Jack had no need for Aku's translation to decipher the implications.

"Alright, **alright**, get yer carcass out of the way if ya don't want to be run down!" An officer remarked with irritated rudeness to a sluggish man who sauntered cheekily across the rode when it was meant to be clear for other traffic. The man turned with anger and snarled a threat but the already harried officer ceased their conversation with a caustic "_FECK OFF!_"

"Hah hah hah," Aku chortled rudely at the display, "this is a most wonderful city."

"I should have bought more _churroes_," Jack murmured sourly, "we are not even at Caesar's Square and already you blabber once a--"

"I do not _blabber_ **fool**!" Aku corrected acidly with furious indignation.

"Braggart."

"Wretch!"

"_Ojika_," Jack crooned as he hurried onwards to the central street and left Aku behind to sputter with ire, a wry smile on his face. There was a distinctly pleasant satisfaction in putting the arrogant demon in his place once in a while. He soon felt the thunderous aura of the wizard beside him as he casually entered the square, his foe stubbornly refused to speak while he trailed behind Jack, sullen and broody, but that suited Jack just fine.

Caesar's Square was aptly named because of the large elegant statue on its regal perch in the middle of the plaza and held command of the entire area. The district they had wandered into was an older one built by the Romans when they had originally added on to the fortress itself. The distinctly imperial but undoubtedly ruthless features of the greatest emperor of Rome's time looked down upon the mill of inhabitants with cool marble eyes, lips a thin line of undecided temperament.

Jack found the statue an absolute marvel and stared at it appreciatively while the ominous silence of his foe distracted him horribly from full enjoyment of the market square. If there was one thing worse than Aku happy, it was Aku angry. Sullen and bitter in certain intervals, than wrathful and homicidal the next, the demon was not only an irritant, but a hazard. With a sigh coupled with a reluctant smile, the samurai hid his expression as he dug within the pocket of his garbs and removed the last piece of _churroe_ neatly wrapped in its disposable cloth. Time to test his theory.

Careful to school his features into the appropriate expression of repentance, though he had the intuition this did not fool Aku for a moment, he held the prize in front of the demon's face. For a moment, startled green eyes studied the _churroe_ before a reluctant grumble marked Jack's success. "This is a pitiful peace offering," the demon grunted but snatched the tidbit with thinly concealed eagerness and immediately began to devour it. Even a demon's pride could not contend with the affliction known as Sweet Tooth.

"Have you heard of this...Caesar?" Jack asked innocently as he gazed up at the proud Roman seated upon his horse.

To his surprise, Aku emitted a throaty 'hmm' of thought as he gazed up at the marble figure. "Yes, unruly fool he was, battled for control of most of _Itaria_ and even had the insolence to invade outside his borders before I put him out of my misery _personally_."

Jack read between the lines and angled ebony eyes gazed furtively at Aku. "He gave you quite a run for your money, even without a magic sword." The samurai lifted one brow in facetious inquiry but gave no time for his foe to fathom a scorching reply. "So now you see, Aku, not all humans are without redeeming qualities...would you not agree?"

Jack arched his brows to emphasize his point before his attention was diverted by the exotic delights of the venders who sold everything from food to mats, and missed the odd expression that crossed the demon's features.

* * *

R&R if you feel like it. I'm really tired right now, so there might be errors, but I just don't care. Haha. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack and this fanfiction is in no way used for profit. It has just been mutilated to suit my twisted desires. Mwahaha. Ha. Yes. :)

_**Warning, this story has:**_

**The Occult** (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

**Aku and Jack's blasphemous language** (mostly directed at each other)

**Yaoi** (m x m relationships)

**Violence** (nothing beyond the TV show)

**Name calling **(so immature it will make you FEEL younger!)

Okay, this is going to be a bit anti-climactic. Yes, there is a kiss (finally!) but it isn't a passionate make-out scene, which I could hardly imagine happening. It _does_ set the stage for later…_things_. Yes, I know it's not a really romantic story, but given the pairing, can it really be romantic without a sickening amount of OCCness? I mean, c'mon—samurai + demon wizard is just…well…it just isn't a sunshine & daisies relationship. :D Hilarious, yes, realistic, no.

* * *

Fate has a strange temperament towards those who sought to twist its omnipotent hand, one person's attempt may be spurned while another's entire life's pursuits may be heaped upon them at the most unexpected moment. Aku experienced this enigmatic favour from fate as he and Jack meandered about the labyrinths of streets lined with shops, inns, and other facilities all in possession of enthusiastic Celts eager for a deal. The air was cold and sharp with the clean scent of winter and the deep sense of isolation amid the bustle of the city only increased, he was not a personality used to such small and quaint settlements.

Though the elements did not play a large role in Aku's physical comfort it affected him more than usual in his state. The biting cold was an alien sensation and it registered with a mild sense of annoyed bewilderment. He had not been susceptible to such indignities since his demon forces had been sealed back into the form of a sickly tree, and that had not been for thousands of years.

With a snarl of irritation, the wizard huffed at the puff of mist that glittered in the pale sun, and absolutely refused to acknowledge the fact he shivered like a puny mortal. To his relief, the samurai was completely oblivious to his foe's dilemma as he rooted through the exotic markets, his princely manner temporarily unveiled as he frivolously spent money to purchase silly trinkets and useless mementoes. What an odd human peculiarity.

Aku admitted he was uncomfortably cold and darted towards the large fire in the middle of the square carefully watched by numerous guards in their variety of regalia. It cackled at him smugly as if aware of his weakness. Others sat languidly beside him, a little chilled perhaps, but they appeared to be there more for social entertainment than for any real need of heat. Did all these strange humans operate at such temperatures? What infuriating creatures to swagger their nonchalance before him without care while he froze! If these had been normal circumstances, Aku would have incinerated them all in one fell swoop just as he had done to the Roman fortress south of the city.

It was then, he saw her.

There was nothing extraordinary about her. She had smooth birch white features. Her eyes the grey-blue of ancient stone and stared at the wizard from across the fire with a surreal intensity. Her figure danced within the rhythm of flame, her head adorned with a wreath of delicate smoke. Aku was a creature of magic and easily recognized the power there, the stillness of something from beyond the mortal realm, the isolation of her vast tranquillity within the flurry of human activity. He blinked once to confirm he wasn't hallucinating and squinted at the mysterious profile opposite the blaze, her eyes intensely fixated upon him with an unblinking stare. He sensed rather than saw it.

Cold suddenly forgotten, Aku stood and slowly stalked his way around the fire pit, green eyes intense upon the figure robed in sapphire. She regarded him coolly with her ancient stone eyes, her face clear and undisturbed by a ripple of emotion as she followed his steps towards her. She could have been described as beautiful had Aku the capacity to recognize it. Only a courageous mortal or an outrageously stupid one dared to disturb the demon from his own agenda and he pondered which it could be as he approached the enigmatic woman. Her stillness made him wary despite his disdainful curiosity; the aura of apartness, of extraordinary remoteness was often a sign of a creature very old.

And very powerful.

Aku's eyes narrowed into baleful slits, wary of another entity similar to himself. "What do you want?"

Stone swivelled to regard him without emotion, flat and filled with detached scrutiny, as aloof and unmoved as the Gale Mountains themselves. _"A tree is most precious is it not, Dark One?" _

The demon visibly faltered, too tired to play such silly games. "If you have something useful to say, speak! I have no time for idle prattle."

Eyes filled with mountains were undaunted. _"The tree is a nexus, it connects earth with sky, air to the deepest water, and contains the memory of fire. In its wisdom, its heart documents the world, and in its humble power, provides shade to children of the gods. From slender birch to the redwood titans, each tames the forces of the elements, forces beyond the memory of man, to channel them into the essence of life." _

Aku narrowed his eyes at the bizarre declaration. "I know who you speak of," he growled with a resonant edge of menace, "what good will the Forest King bring now? He is dead."

This time the enigmatic woman smiled and her craggy eyes were the unfathomable summit of some great mountain beyond sight, her statuesque features both beautiful and terrible. _"You above all should know death is not the end, but a pause in the endless circle to don a new mask. The tree has many roots, Dark One...but alas, this you already knew." _

The demon snorted rudely and turned away. "I have my own pawns," he growled.

"_Like the samurai you guard so jealously?" _

Aku cocked a brow at her tone, displeased with its presumptuous nature. None dared to interfere with his machinations for a thousand years. "He is useful, it would be a pity to see him killed. I have plans for him yet, do not meddle with me." He fixed the enigmatic creature with a glare, uneasy with her unreadable manner, but he wouldn't allow her interference. No one had lifted a hand against his machinations in over a thousand years. The entire business was unsettling.

Lips parted to release a sigh of laughter, craggy and immortal as a mountain. _"Indeed? I will consider myself forewarned, Dark One,"_ she smiled but the stone beneath her expression remained as unmoved as the peaks before the wind.

Aku narrowed his eyes with displeasure but would not give this woman the satisfaction of his anger. With a twist of his lips his face morphed into a nightmarish reminisce of his demonic visage. "Again, what is it you want? Why do you speak of trees and the Forest King?"

The woman stared at him, enigmatic and awful. _"You must reawaken the Forest King from his slumber."_

"For what purpose?"

Stone smiled, humourlessly. _"Because I demand it, Dark One, and who are you to deny me?"_

Aku's facade, so comfortable beneath layers upon layers of deception hung precariously on his features as the woman spoke, then slipped off altogether as what she suggested fully permeated his mind. It was so audacious curiosity rather then anger permeated his initial reaction.

He was no fool, the creature before him was just as unnatural as he, but what truly piqued his interest was her desire to meddle. Magic here drifted in a realm separated from this world by a thin veil, easily travelled by one familiar with the path, but completely unreachable by one who was ignorant of its nature—even one such as Gaia. She had no real interest in this world, they both knew that, so why would she ever trouble herself to…?

He blinked.

Just as suddenly as he had laid eyes upon her, the woman in blue was gone, and everything was set in motion.

"What is it?"

The words startled him. Aku had been completely unaware of Jack's approach he was so absorbed by the visit. Preoccupied, he turned to glance haphazardly at the samurai's profile before he returned his wary glare to the bustling crowd of the marketplace, no longer sure if he had truly witnessed the woman at all. The fact he was alarmed didn't even register upon his mind, what mattered was that he had been singled out.

"Nothing," he finally replied, realizing belatedly after a chasm of silence he had failed to answer.

Jack's ebony eyes abandoned their flippant glint to sharpen into dark arrowheads, unconvinced and suspicious. "You lie," he muttered softly and glanced around quickly to assure no one would was listening, "nothing is when you manage to cause some disaster while gone from my sight. _You_ _are quiet_." The last three words were spoken with hostility, a certainty that would explain everything.

Aku quirked an eyebrow and turned to glare at his nemesis with familiar irritation reasserting itself. "My you keep a good tab on me, samurai. It is a wonder I can get anything past you at all." Snide disdain dripped from his lips, but Jack refused to be diverted.

"You were talking to someone, who was it?" His voice was stony, no nonsense.

Familiar with the tone and aware the quickest way to be rid of the entire situation was to simply answer the question, Aku actually discarded his barbs and divulged the truth with an air of aloof resignation. "I do not know, samurai, but it appears we have…strange allies."

"Strange? Why strange?"

"Because they do not have a stake in the mortal coil," Aku hissed waspishly, eyes suddenly narrowed into baleful slits and his goodwill, if it could be called such, evaporated without warning. "Do not pester me with your human curiosity now, I am busy thinking. Go away and buy things."

Jack was silent but his body didn't budge. He had an aura, a presence, and while he was far shorter than the majority of people in the bustle of the market square, there was a commanding air about him which rendered his small stature unimportant. He crossed his arms, features resolute, before he glared with such scathing intensity the demon would have been amused anywhere else. Both stood there, much to the bemusement of passers by, with straight backs and raised hackles sized each other up.

"I think it's about time you began clarifying things, Aku." Jack whispered, too aware of the curious looks they were receiving from everyone around them. This was truly not the place for such avid discussions over the fate of the universe, nor for a disagreement with the world's demonic dictator. "I will not accept anything less than the truth from you. Explain yourself now and do it quickly." There was a slight nod for emphasis towards a more private setting in the alleyway just off the main road between an apothecary shop and an armoury. It looked dank and filthy, but there was no alternative at hand and Jack could not wait.

With a surreptitious glance around, Jack grasped Aku's arm and dragged the sorcerer across the street, careful to avoid the eyes of those around them, who cast them looks of suspicion and inquiry. The samurai tensed his muscles, disliking the feeling of having his demon nemesis so close to his person, and grimaced as the felt Aku's body—lax with sheer astonishment—suddenly tighten like a coiled spring. The alley was indeed a putrid place, but even its malodorous atmosphere couldn't stifle the silent fury emanating from the shape-shifter's profile, dark and menacing in the shadows.

"Insolent fool! You **dare** manhandle Aku this way?"

Jack's eyes narrowed into wrathful slits, equally apprehensive and impatient. "Do not tempt me, Aku. Your carelessness has nearly cost us everything, I will not let your accursed pride sentence this world to death and myself to the enslavement of evil."

"You are already enslaved to evil," Aku snapped back, eyes malevolent slits.

The sword was at the demon's throat before either of them realized it. He swallowed convulsively as the tip of the blade he despised sat under the soft flesh of his chin—a deadly mark had he been human—and the sense of vulnerability remained startling. The wizard glared at Jack's face, indiscernible in the half-light of the alley, and suddenly cracked a nasty smile filled with white teeth. It contrasted sharply with the visible unease in his eyes.

"You never hesitated like this before, samurai," he murmured and allowed his pensive expression, which was somewhere between a smile and a frown, to take shape on his human features. "What is the matter? Has travelling with me made you aware how futile it is to defy my powers? Or has age simply made you weak and impotent?"

"By all the gods you are an infuriating creature," Jack hissed and leaned forward to press his enchanted blade a little deeper into the exposed hollow of Aku's neck. "Why am I even here? To be your pawn, your guardian? Nothing makes sense at all, for we have done nothing but flee." The samurai had brought his own face into the light and his dark features grasped shadows from the dim alley, making him look demonic himself.

The wizard was taken aback by the sudden veer in conversation and the warrior's change in appearance, opening his mouth to comment on it, but suddenly finding himself at a queer loss of what to say. He had always known Jack had been young when he had entered the future, volatile and not yet set in his ways. As he had grown older that volatility had ingrained itself deeper into his personality and made him prone to a rage long since leashed by other warriors of his kind.

Aku had always considered Jack a soft, simpering little thing, and the people who had seen the samurai considered him gentle and compassionate—which he was. Now, however, did he see Jack was not as gentle as people always depicted him to be. There was a darkness which lurked within him, something dangerous that had always empowered the warrior to fight as formidably as he did. Aku recognized the killer instinct when he saw it.

And he _did_ see it.

"What stays your hand, samurai?" Aku asked, helpless in the face of morbid demon curiosity. "I can see the wish to slay me in every part of your face, yet you do not. Why is that?"

Jack blinked in surprise, suddenly abashed at being read so easily, then looked away and the intriguing darkness vanished. "I do not strike those who cannot defend themselves," he growled and sheathed his _katana_.

Aku cocked his head to one side, features an indeterminate cross between anger and amusement. "My fellow demons call methe world slayer. Do you truly think I cannot defend myself when I have brought your pathetic species under my heel?" There was a thinly veiled sneer beneath the gloss of the demon's words and Jack's face tightened, but kept his temper in check, knowing it had cost him once before. Instead, he duplicated the slightly facetious expression of his foe, his dark eyes feral in the alleyway as he took one step forward until he and Aku stood face to face, eye to eye.

"Are you saying that I should strike you down?"

The wizard's smile was utter venom. "I am saying, samurai, that you could not."

Tension crackled between them, the unique and tangible hostility of old adversaries. Aku moved first, but Jack moved faster, and the hand which the demon had raised to slash across his face, fingers curled like talons, was gripped firmly by the wrist. Even in human form the demon's aura gave a weak electrical snap. Features once again cloyed by shadows, the samurai forced his nemesis backwards until the wizard had no means of escape, quite literally between a rock and a hard place. The shape-shifter was most displeased at the compromising situation he was in and snarled choice curses at his foe but the blasphemy had little effect on that a razor-sharp smile. The aura crackled between them, a rogue wind tugging at loose ends. The _hate_ could be touched.

"Be wary, Aku. I was enjoying myself today. You will not find provoking me nearly as pleasant when you need me."

The sorcerer watched with fascination as Jack's features sucked the darkness of the alley towards the intense ebony tilt of his eyes. He was intrigued by the transformation, aware it wasn't new to the samurai. It was what Aku had utilized to give birth to Jack's darker side—or Mad Jack as many dubbed him—yet it was startling to see the warrior's volatility so close.

Green eyes alight like corpse-candles, the wizard allowed his mouth to curl in his alligator smile even his disguise couldn't fully translate as human. "Do not try and deceive me, samurai. You are enjoying this very much."

Aku had always been a disconcerting entity to be around, many people had different reactions when in the presence of the demon; some exhibited fear, others awe, and others still expressed an attraction to the dark magnetism of his power. Sometimes mortals would exhibit all three reactions, but the strange glint in Jack's eyes, so dark in the dim light, was neither. The wizard stared unabashed at his nemesis, puzzled at his own inability to read his foe, opaque and unfathomable as the deep, dark reaches of the sea.

"You are right, there is no point in deception is there?" Jack raised one brow to add an element of condescension to his question before his eyes narrowed into feral slits and Aku suddenly found him overwhelming. The demon realized they were far too close, he could feel the heat of his foe's breath on his face. His features scrunched in distaste, unaccustomed to the salty smell of humanity. He was a creature straddling the worlds of the corporeal and the noncorporeal, aloof of primitive mortal indignities, but when he heard the samurai's steady heartbeat, the pull of violence was a primal call which shouldered all his immortal sensibilities aside. The samurai was there, close—_vulnerable_.

Aku pulled his lips back in a feral grin, eyes soul-hungry.

Had any other of his demonic minions seen his expression they would have fled in terror, petrified of a creature greater than themselves. Demons devoured each other's life essence, able to consume it, horde it, and cage it within their own bodies. Aku's lowly servants lived in terror of him, their most basic intuition screaming at them to flee from their fellow demon for fear his massive reservoir of magic would create an equally large appetite for their souls.

The wizard tilted his head at the thought; in the beginning when he had been young, the urge to consume the souls of demons around him had been irresistible, but as he had aged and encompassed the world within his sphere of influence, the deeper magic of the earth had presented a more satisfying source of power. _Gaia's_ power.

And then, quite suddenly, there was no space between them at all.

Aku was unsure who exactly had instigated the connection (though he refused to consider himself responsible) but when he realized what was happening, it was not demonic at all and subsequently lost all semblance of familiarity. Demons always gained pleasure at another's pain, it was simply their way. This was strange and mortal, unfamiliar to him even after the thousands of years he had spent as humanity's master. It was equal, he supposed, a transaction of wordless significance which entailed neither humiliation nor harm, but just _happened_ with the aimless spontaneity of mortals. Was this the' journey' the samurai had described to him earlier?

They parted suddenly, awkwardly, and Aku released an incredulous hiss with Jack's heart loud in his ears.

"_Pig_," he snarled hoarsely and pushed the samurai away from him. His foe stared with complete incredulity, unable to comprehend what had happened, yet in spite of that he would not look away. The wizard bared his teeth with unconscious aggression, eyes livid. "I have destroyed countless civilizations, ruled this world of mine for thousands of years—I will not be **domesticated** by one worthless **human**!"

Jack blinked rapidly, the hard reality of what had transpired suddenly hitting him and his face quickly began to drain of all colour. He had embraced an inhuman, a _creature_. "You started this, Aku," he murmured, voice strangely blank. He looked genuinely frightened.

"I most certainly did not," the demon spat, eyes hot emeralds in the desert sun.

They stared at each other, mute, before the inexplicable connection from before suddenly reasserted itself with a vengeance. The alley was dark, a half-lit microcosm both vivid and surreal, and for a little while the abrasive constraints of reason relented in the ethereal filth between the apothecary and the armoury. Whatever connection had been forged it was unorthodox from the very beginning. But it was a connection, and it was real.

What could be more dangerous?

* * *

Yay, I hope you liked it. Things will start to pick up from this point on. Sorry for the torturous update, I know I promised SOME PEOPLE it'd be up yesterday, but my friend got sick and I felt bad, so I'm babying her.

R+R appreciated, if you don't, you're a bugger, etc. etc. etc. Haha! Well bye now, I'm gonna go and actually (well...maybe) do some homework. Crap. :\


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack and this fanfiction is in no way used for profit. It has just been mutilated to suit my twisted desires. Mwahaha. Ha. Yes. :)

_**Warning, this story has:**_

**The Occult** (demons, pagan gods, etc.)

**Aku and Jack's blasphemous language** (mostly directed at each other)

**Yaoi** (m x m relationships)

**Violence** (nothing beyond the TV show)

**Name calling **(so immature it will make you FEEL younger!)

* * *

How's it going? Here's the next chapter. Probably some grammatical errors but oh well. I finally got off my butt after some prodding. There's some more Aku/Jack smoochiness. So yes, enjoy.

* * *

"In blue ya said?"

Dagaz cocked his head in surprise, the charms dangling from his gruesome helmet clinked musically at the movement. "Hmm," he rubbed his chin, invisible beneath the skull, "I'd say ya encountered one of the Tuatha De Dannan, one of the hidden gods of this land."

"Hidden gods?" Jack parroted in astonishment and alarm before he cast Aku a dark glance, the first look he had dared to cast in the slighter man's direction the entire evening. The mage fixed his fey-green eyes on his meal, suddenly infatuated with his portion of meat from the Celts' kill earlier the previous day. There was tense silence. It would take a bloody fool not to notice it.

"Yes," Dagaz continued on, but his shrewd steel eyes flickered back and forth within the eerie shadow of his helmet. "I must say, lad, you've had some interestin experiences here. Many folk live out their entire lives here without so much as a glance at either the hidden gods or the Old Ones, yet ya somehow manage to see both in the span of as many days. That's very…curious."

Jack blinked at the big man's suspicious tone of voice and against his better judgement he allowed his eyes to flicker around the room. They had decided to break fast in the _Knowth_ pub, named after an enigmatic cairn just west of the city beyond the triple walls—a grassy hump the only testimony to its existence. The atmosphere was thick with smoke, drink, food, and the anonymous din of conversation which mixed together into a friendly atmosphere. Some men and women—for women here could handle their fair share of drink as well—spoke of numerous sports, such as the ancient gladiatorial games which had survived from the city's Roman creators. Others talked of money, food, business, and farming. Jack had to admit, despite the chilly presence at his elbow, he genuinely liked this place. The combination of a dinning establishment and social drinking made for a markedly relaxed atmosphere unattainable in the obnoxious bars in the south, and combined with the inhabitants' general amicability, provided a pleasant haven.

The samurai knew even as his eyes travelled, hungry for exploration, he trod on very thin ice. Dagaz may have been courteous and good-natured, but he was still a seasoned warrior and would look out for the interests of his people. Diplomacy was everything. "Well, we are on a quest you see…." Jack looked to Aku for any semblance of support, but the demon spared him a contemptuous view of the back of his head. "You see, I am searching for one called the Forest King—"

"_What?_" Deirdre cut in, her pleasant face jolting into white astonishment a sharp contrast to the gleam of her eyes. She was Dagaz' wife and was just as formidable a personality. Though not as intimidating in sheer physical stature, the woman was none the less imbued with a steely presence. She was, without exaggeration, a force of nature unto herself and any who dared trifle with her did so at their peril. To aggravate Deirdre provoked the wrath of the city's most prominent business head, and elicited the displeasure of her husband.

Her exclamation caught the attention of a few casual eaves droppers, but one look at Deirdre's expression banished any uninvited questions. Deirdre's fierce disposition bolstered the golden simplicity of her appearance. She was beautiful in the way a tiger was beautiful, her yellow eyes peering out from hidden places. She looked that way at Jack now, her brows down over her golden eyes to shape her face into consternation and bewilderment.

"What do ya mean, the Forest King? Are ya mad? No one has dared to live in that place since the Romans settled here." She leaned forward to whisper towards Jack with a conspiritual tone, alarmed by the turn of conversation, but her distress was not without flecks of excitement. "Tis an eerie place to go, ya understand? Nothin grows right there. I tell ya, disabuse yourselves of findin that neck of the woods, you'll get nothin but trouble there."

"You…you _know_ of this place?" Jack hissed and Dagaz to dip his head lower to match his wife's posture, ready to fend away any inappropriate comments. The samurai would have felt abashed if he wasn't so preoccupied. He had to admit the three of them hovering inches from the dirty table must have made a very peculiar picture.

"Aye, everyone kens that awful place." Deirdre nodded and gave an affirmative glance towards her spouse, whose cold blue eyes narrowed warily in reply. "Strange things happen, no animals will go there, nothing but scrawny trees will grow, and the air tastes dead among them. A strange place, eerie. It feels like there is somethin watchin ya whenever ya go there. Like the trees have eyes." The fierce woman leaned closer and in the candlelight maintained by the resident charmer, her features gained a menacing quality. "I know, I've went there—"

"Ya fool!" Dagaz hissed, leaning closer.

"Oh hush, don't tell me ya didn't venture up there when ya were a wee terror?" She gave him a caustic smile but his face remained unreadable beneath his helmet. "Why do ya want to be going to such a place, Jack? I ken your sorcerer and yourself are adventurers, but why come now? Ya came here by accident didn't ya? There are other places to go sightseenin lad." Deidre shook an admonitory finger at the two of them, surprisingly maternal, but neither Jack nor Aku missed the sharpness in her eyes.

"Well, this is true…and yet it is not, I think." The samurai gave a small shrug, eyes dark with thought but his mouth a firm line of decision. At the puzzled glances, he warrior continued on. "We are travellers on a very dangerous quest and used magic to escape an ambush. We came north to elude pursuit, but we did not realize we had gone so far. Now with the appearance of these faerie folk, I am not sure our coming here was by accident at all…for they know a great deal about that which hunts us and may help us defeat our adversary."

Dagaz and Deidre exchanged a complicated glance, their eyes glinting in the smoky light.

"Ya should tread with caution, lad," Dagaz rumbled quietly and folded both his calloused hands beneath the grizzly chin of his helmet, toughened by wielding his massive hammer. "The faerie folk are a fickle people, just as likely to mislead ya into danger as to lead ya to what ya seek. The Old Ones are even less reliable then that. They disappeared beneath the surface since the Romans arrived."

"What _is_ your quest, lads? Are ya being chased by demons? The Dragon Master, eh? He's a pestilence of a wrym he is, always coming south in winter to raid at the head of his serpent horde…." The ginger headed woman gave a disdainful snort at the last note, but her eyes gleamed curiously.

Jack didn't miss Dagaz's eyes flicker to rest upon Aku at the mention of demon and felt a steady trickle of sweat tease the nervous plane of his back.

The wizard suddenly came to life at this question, pulling his gaze away from the neglected remnants of his meal to gaze with his vivid green eyes at both Deirdre and Dagaz, his face filled with hostility at such prodding. "Do you know of Gaia?" He asked in his smoky brogue, features sinister in the dance of orange candlelight and shadow within the dimly lit pub.

Neither Celt moved, but both of them ceased their casual movements and concentrated on the shape-shifter with newfound wariness. "Aye," Deirdre nodded, "the Demon Mother? There are many legends here about Gaia and the Forest King—but what importance does this have for you?"

"Because Gaia hunts us!" Aku suddenly snapped, all patience gone. "She is here and tearing this world apart even as we speak."

"Tearing it apart…looking for you." Dagaz suddenly finished and his grey-blue eyes glinted in the shadow of his helmet like a sword unsheathed. "Our charmers sensed somethin happenin in the south, but their Sight hadn't the power to discover what it was. Now it appears I've found out…but why would Gaia be after you two lads?"

"I am Samurai Jack," the warrior sipped his drink, face stony. "She wishes to enslave me into her services and Ojika, he…."

"Is a demon." Dagaz finished succinctly and the tone he used brooked no argument for otherwise. "I knew it the moment I saw ya, the way ya moved and the way ya acted…no wonder ya aligned yourself with such a warrior. I've heard how powerful demons consume the life forces of the weak."

Aku's eyes narrowed into baleful green triangles.

Foreseeing the explosive situation, Jack cast Deirdre an unhappy glance before he heaved a sudden sigh and rubbed his hands against his temples. Too much had occurred in the past few hours and he was not ready to deal with anything. To say it was awkward between himself and his foe was an understatement. His mind was still reeling over the reason for such behaviour on both their parts. They were enemies in a temporary alliance because of a greater threat. Surely that was not enough….

Jack's mind shied away from the implications and the headache which had centered itself in the middle of his forehead worsened. He hadn't had any time to confront Aku about what had happened (the demon seemed content on forgetting the entire interlude had occurred at all) before Dagaz had entered the picture and insisted they come and dine with him and his wife at their favourite pub.

Had this happened five years ago, perhaps he would have reacted differently, ten years ago none of this would have happened at all.

By all the gods, he was getting too _old_ for this!

Seeing Jack's resignation to the hostility taking shape, Deirdre's golden tiger eyes softened and sought some way to ease the situation. She had a soft spot for Jack since the very first time he had walked into the stall, shushing the rude remarks of his belligerent companion.

"Hmm, perhaps we can be of some help, aye?" Deirdre cast a rhetorical eyebrow in her husband's direction but evidently didn't give a damn what his opinion was on the matter. She flashed Jack a surreptitious smile and he nodded his thanks, sincerely grateful. Even in the candlelight he looked worn out and his friend sitting beside him, so arrogant and uptight, didn't look much better. Obviously both had been through some sort of ordeal, one great enough to ally a samurai and a demon.

"Anything on demonlore would be helpful," Jack murmured softly.

"Well," the woman uncrossed her arms and quested for some left over food, neatly plucking a bit of grilled potato from Aku's plate before the demon had time to protest. "Let's go one step further—we'll show ya the place, as wicked as it is! What do ya say?"

Dagaz, who had presently disengaged his silent glowering towards Aku to take an appreciate pull on his pint of Guinness, promptly swallowed only half of his intended mouthful while the other sprayed back into his cup. "Deirdre, for the love of the gods…." The big Celt panted in indignant distress, dividing a baleful glance between his wasted drink, his unruly wife, and Aku's smug little grin.

"Och, where's your sense of adventure ya heathen? Not afraid of a few wee spooky trees now, are ya?" She spared him a sweet smile, tiger eyes gleaming. The glare he gave her in return was fierce enough to melt metal but completely deflected by her demure expression. She had the same wicked glee as Aku.

Jack rubbed his face, felt the heaviness on his brows suddenly come down upon him with unexpected force. He had trouble suppressing the urge to yawn. He glanced at Aku, who had said little during the entire meal, and felt the days' strain suddenly crash upon his shoulders. Though he was a man dedicated to the people, he couldn't deny he was also a man who was fond of his privacy. He hadn't been by himself since…since he had been approached by Aku and with so many complications the chances for some quiet time alone became all the slimmer.

"Jack?"

"What? I apologize, please say that again." Jack blinked rapidly to dispel a rising wave of irritability.

Deirdre cocked one eyebrow and that shrewd gleam in her eyes flickered in the candlelight. "I asked when would ya like to start? I could use a break," she murmured quietly and cast Dagaz a significant glance, which he met but quickly buried his face in his drink.

"We will require time to organize ourselves and pay our room…tomorrow morn should be fine." Jack returned politely, his gaze flickering over the pleasant crowd of the pub to gauge how many tables he would have to negotiate on his way out. Deirdre recognized the longing she saw and had anyone been watching, they would have caught her small smile, but no one was and her moment of indulgence went unnoticed.

"Aye, well it's settled then," concluded Dagaz with a grudging pull of his pint, which was almost empty. "Shall we break fast together or simply have it on the roads, lads?"

"Ah, Dag! Use your noggin, I've plenty of extra food in the pantry back home, we can have a nice meal on the way." Deirdre gave her husband a playful swat on the shoulder, a gesture more reminiscent of soldierly comradeship than an expression of affection. Jack found the oddity curious but was much too tired to explore quirks and favoured the two Celts a tired smile intead.

"That is fine, but if you will excuse us, we must go and sort out our belongings." He rose with the same expression of suppressed tension and gave Deirdre and Dagaz a polite bow in thanks.

The legions of drinking patrons were less of an obstacle than Jack had first anticipated but he couldn't leave the pub quickly enough. Even Aku's wordless presence was now a heavy lead weight upon his mind, reminding him he had responsibilities to fulfill, consequences to meet. The interlude in the alley had lasted but a matter of minutes, if that, and yet the ramifications were earth-shattering! The samurai moved aside to make way for another waitress, this one red haired and tall as a Viking, and resisted the temptation to grit his teeth in frustration. This was madness! Aku and himself had _always_ been foes. They were both the embodiment of good and evil. What sort of insanity was it that they would…that it would be possible to….

_It seems there is a darkness in you, samurai_…. The words were a caress of black velvet, terrible and sensuous.

No, he was a prince. He would _not_ be seduced by evil, no matter what form it appeared in. He was on a mission to slay Aku, though they were allies now, and he would see it through not only for his own honour but for his father's after Gaia's threat was purged from the world. Jack had always known he could be unorthodox in his ways and that his education was not of the same ilk as his predecessors, but he always liked to think it gave him an advantage. He was unpredictable and calling upon such numerous resources had saved his life many times over. Now, however, he wondered if his strange childhood had given him one disadvantage: compromising the ideals of his people by mincing it with those of others. He battled an ancient evil from his homeland using a blessed weapon from his ancestors. To betray such lineage was unforgivable! How would he be able to face his father…?

Jack suddenly halted, oblivious as he stepped into the night's chill.

It suddenly dawned on him he hadn't _truly_ expected to reunite with his father at all! He had always travelled through the world trying to mend what he could and undo the devastation Aku's tyranny reaped. The fact that perhaps the task was too extensive for a lifetime, too great to simply leave behind, had gradually trickled into his mind over time, turning days into months, months into years…. Now the past was a mirage. It had been a tangible goal that had slowly lost its substance after so many failed attempts and now it had been reduced to a simple ideal, a beacon of hope, a _standard_ with which he should uphold himself. One day he might return to his people…one day….

So where did that leave him now?

The air outside was cool and crackled with the promise of a cold day tomorrow. Numerous torches along the pub's wall silhouetted people's comings and goings so they appeared to be a horde of demons milling amongst the surreal clash of firelight and darkness. The street was wide to accommodate heavier traffic, which had long since ceased its arterial flow through the cobbled roads spanned throughout the city in a network of commerce. Stores were closing as well, many patrons having since retreated into the warmth of their homes or fled to establishments such as the _Knowth_ pub.

Jack's eyes dismissed the street with one smooth sweep, satisfied there was no danger, and glanced up at the sign hanging above his head. The brightly coloured cairn was illustrated in fair detail, complimenting the craftsman who had created it. It sat with a sense of priority above the pub's worn wooden door, which rested upon a wide landing at the top of a regal set of stairs, Roman in design despite the pub's distinctly Celtic namesake. Jack studied the combination with a distant sense of amusement which helped dissipate some of his distress though it had little affect upon his the headache settling behind his forehead. He sighed, rubbed his temples, and leaned against the railing.

A flash of green alerted Jack to Aku's presence and with a resigned scowl the warrior turned around to face his nemesis only to see the demon grip the proffered railing with a suppressed sense of relief. Neither of them spoke, both acutely aware of their own weaknesses. The wizard forced out a stiff exhalation and willed himself to stand upright with more effort than it should have required.

"How long?" Jack inquired quietly.

Aku cast him a cutting glance. His face, though completely human, had a sinister element to it which drew in the night's shadows and lent his slanted eyes an eerie intensity. He had never indicated after the incident on their way here that the _fuhai_ bothered him, but it was having a visible affect. Jack could honestly say he had never seen his nemesis appear so diminished, not just in a physical sense, but the demon's aura, the harrowing _presence_ was ebbing away. In the torchlight Aku appeared as elusive and insubstantial as wisps of smoke.

The wizard's face was frank with resignation as he turned to gaze at the mill of people below them who swirled like eddies in a river. "Not long," he returned grudgingly, the admission of mortality both offensive and disheartening.

For a moment Jack found it hard to imagine the man in front of him was a killer. When Aku turned his head and reciprocated the samurai's stare he immediately lost any need for imagination. Though every nuance was crafted to be human, the demon's inherently malevolent nature maligned the ordinary features of his mortal disguise.

"Will you be able to make this journey?"

Aku's green eyes flickered like sputtering candles. "Yes," he growled into the darkness.

With an uncomfortable shrug, the samurai stepped away from the balcony and pushed his way through the surreal silhouettes to step on the road. His white clothing billowed around him, whispering in the quiet streets. He looked at his nemesis, face only partially visible in the firelight, and received a dour nod of affirmation in return before his foe dared to release the railing and follow his footsteps.

The road to their inn was long and arduous with Jack nervously flitting through the streets with the restlessness of sleep deprivation while Aku followed him at a more sedate pace, his slim figure slipping through the thinning crowds like a shadow. The samurai heaved a sigh when he reached the familiar building's age worn façade, amazed at how beautiful the day had seemed when he had left a few hours before.

The innkeeper and his daughter gave polite greetings to the two of them but quickly returned to their figures on the desk, faces unreadable in the candlelight.

Jack felt a great rush of relief when he closed the door and could relax in the privacy of his room without the penetrating regard of Dagaz and Deirdre watching his every. He vaguely heard Aku rummage around behind him but he wasn't concerned enough about the demon to pay any attention. The day's toll had taken much from him and what had started out as a pleasant excursion – as pleasant as it could be – had deteriorated into immorality and dishonour.

Could it have been pity? He went about the mechanical task of closing the blinds to minimize the heat lost through the windows. He knew his weakness was his empathy for other people – an empathy so strong he would sacrifice himself and his agenda to save them. Many times he had been faced with that choice and just as many times he had picked the same answer. Jack didn't consider himself a man easily deterred from his goals and yet he didn't consider himself to be solely goal-orientated either. Did he not deserve something of his own?

Jack set his jaw and glared blindly at the screen he had just closed. No, he refused to be brought to his knees by _this_. The samurai turned his head to gaze at his nemesis who sat listlessly on the single chair in the room, eyes fixed with glazed distraction upon the motion of the charmed fire lit before their arrival, curtsey of the maid. He would not be…be dishonoured in such a fashion – he refused! Aku felt his glare and his green eyes flickered to light on him, baleful shards of jade, before he returned to staring off in space, preoccupied with his own thoughts.

There was a smothering blanket of silence.

Finally the wizard's vivid eyes narrowed into impatient slits and cast an emerald glare in Jack's direction. "Well _what? _What is it you want to say? By all the gods stop sulking and speak!"

Jack was startled out of his broodings but refused to be baited. Instead he shook his head and set his mouth into a line of mute anger before he sauntered to his bed and settled himself upon the newly made sheets. They smelled of flower oils and lye from the soaps used to clean them. He closed his eyes and made a mental check list of all the supplies they had and how long it would take to pack them. The logistics were not difficult but he had no idea how quickly he could travel with Aku lagging behind. Time would play a vital role in the bulk and priority of their equipment. Jack knew their journey should take less than half a day from had been described upon earlier investigations, but would that turn into a whole day? A day and a half?

He sighed and realized with sudden relief he hadn't preformed his daily _kata_; a ritual he enjoyed to keep his body and mind fit. He knew hacking at the problem was futile but perhaps if he stretched his muscles it would give him time to cool down and gain a different perspective. It had always helped before when he had been young and hot-blooded.

Jack smiled indulgently. Since when had he considered himself old?

He shooed Aku off the chair, who had regained enough health to spit a curse, and shoved any obstructions out of his way to give himself a crude training area. The warm clothing he had donned instead of his white _gi_ were peeled off with varying degrees of irritation and tossed haphazardly on his bed. He could feel the wizard's eyes burning his back and a strange pang of modesty assaulted him before he shoved it aside, determined to enjoy himself despite the lack of privacy.

With a deep breath the samurai slowly drifted into the tranquility of mindless routine. He began without the enchanted _katana_ and simply allowed his body to slide into the natural rhythms of training long since ingrained into his memory. Initially Jack's muscles felt stiff and unwieldy when confronted with such spry exercise but as he continued they warmed to the activity and any preliminary discomfort disappeared in the pleasure of motion. The surrounding room – including Aku – became little more than blurs of colour as he focused inward both aware and oblivious of his situation.

Jack often wondered where his convoluted path would eventually lead him. When he had allied himself with Aku he had known it was a decisive judgment, but towards his salvation or damnation? Years ago he had been righteous and naïve. He had never thought to question himself, but as time went on he feared his honour, values, and morality were slowly being eroded. How long could one man remain an untainted beacon within a sea of darkness? He was getting old, he admitted it. He was growing tired of not having a home, of constantly fighting for his life, of always having to fulfill a quest. He was growing weary of his debt to the world.

It was puzzling such a bond could develop between himself and Aku, even more bewildering neither of them had noticed it. Jack liked to think he had dominion over himself, every corner of his soul familiar to him. Yet he had been blindsided. Was it pity? Was it desperation? Or was it simply his sympathy for others? Aku was immortal yet there were times when he could appear just like any other man. Jack knew it was deceit – everything around the demon was deceit – yet he couldn't dispel the illusion.

How ironic! He couldn't bear to witness the suffering of a creature who had inflicted misery upon an entire planet.

It wasn't a question of whether he had grown too harsh within his lot in life, but rather, that he had become completely indifferent to it. If not for the distant promise of salvation within his own past, what goals had he in life? For many years Aku's existence had been the centrepiece of his existence and he didn't doubt the same was true for his nemesis. Was it possible then? This _misunderstanding_ had stemmed from their determination to ensure the other's doom?

Jack halted his _kata_. The world suddenly came back in full focus and he realized his breath was harsh and the air chilled his skin, which was lightly glazed with sweat from his surprisingly robust exertion. He had needed that.

The samurai turned around, one hand absently running through his hair and immediately froze, pinned beneath the jade knives of Aku's gaze. The air thickened with tension and Jack instinctively adopted the power stance, undeniably wary though he had no explanation why. The demon reposed easily on the bed, signs of weakness gone, but his face was harrowingly still - intense. It had been the same eerie expression the wizard had worn in the dark alley.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jack murmured into the silence.

Aku blinked suddenly as if he had come out of a daze and the frightening stillness of his face suddenly broke into annoyance. "You dance virtually naked before my eyes and expect me to watch something else?" He demanded caustically, one aristocratic brow arched in utmost disdain. "You will pay for your insolence, samurai! I do not believe any mortal has the ability to abrade Aku's senses as you, impudent_ fool!_"

The demon suddenly sprang from the bed, eyes pockets of green fire, and stood eye to eye with Jack. He smelled strange (like ozone) and his face warped from outrage to hungry impatience. Jack, despite himself, decided to play this strange new game.

"You have never paid much attention to my _kata_ before. Why does it bother you now?" It was a simple question and, game or not, Jack wanted the answer.

"It does not bother me – I simply desire your destruction," Aku replied flatly.

He was so blunt his threat was almost lost upon Jack. The samurai's mouth became a small 'o' of stupefied astonishment before he gathered the wits to duck. The wizard's strike hit air and while he was off-balance Jack grasped his _katana_ on the opposite bed, completed a revolution on his heel with his resulting momentum, and brought his blade to his foe's throat just as the demon laid his claws on the warrior's chest. They looked like human hands but Jack's skin tingled beneath. He could feel the subtle menace of talons beneath the spell and it chilled him. Aku's fingers spread over his heart, threatening, and the samurai wondered just how much force would be required to pry it out. If he asked, the wizard would tell him.

"You are enjoying this," Jack observed, startled, then regained some of his composure. "You are a cruel creature.You were supposed to be my ally." He didn't sound indignant at all, merely irritated.

"I am Aku," the demon breathed menacingly, amused. "It is my nature."

The samurai shook his head in disgust and sheathed his _katana_ as quickly as he had unleashed it. He knew the wizard and his fickle moods. "Indeed, time and again you demonstrate yourself a slave to your nature. You live like an _animal_."

Of all the things Aku had anticipated from the samurai's mouth _that_ had not been one of them! The demon jerked his head back, genuinely surprised. The wizard's face curled into a snarl and one curved fang peeked from beneath his lip, but quickly cracked into an alligator grin. The boom of his laughter was a startling peal of thunder, shattering the room's stillness.

"Haaahhh haahh haaaaa! Samurai Fool, you do amuse me!"Aku's mouth split into a wider grin and his teeth gleamed.

"I am not here for your amusement," the samurai murmured softly, the shadows dancing across his face. "I am here because I have no other choice."

"How inconsiderate of me to overlook your status," Aku parried mildly and flexed his hands with an inquiring tilt of his ominous smile.

"Do not toy with me, demon," Jack countered sharply and took a step back, ending their interlude. "I want no part in your little games—"

"Then why do you insist on playing them, samurai?" The wizard inquired, words flowing eerily from a booming pitch to black velvet. Emerald eyes shimmered in the dim light and exuded something indefinable but undoubtedly out of place—dangerous and supernatural. Jack felt the sudden transformation as keenly as if someone had punched him in the gut and took an instinctive step back, unable to stifle his astonishment.

Aku's human face curled into an unfriendly smile. "Do Aku's powers make you squeamish, samurai?" His expression widened into a smirk and he came within an arm's length of Jack's tightly wound profile, eyes gleaming with malicious amusement. "Do not tell me that for all your boasting, you _fear_ my abilities!"

Jack's breath suddenly quieted as the demon stepped closer. "I thought you would not be domesticated by one worthless human," he muttered with a derisive quirk of his brow. He knew as he spoke so incautiously he _was_ playing Aku's game but the words escaped between his lips before he thought to stop them.

The wizard actually faltered, surprised at having his own argument thrown back in his face, but true to his species, he wasn't put out for very long. "Yes, samurai…I _will not_ be domesticated," he murmured. His breath rushed against Jack's exposed neck as his scathing green eyes swivelled upwards to regard Jack's increasingly uneasy expression with an equal amount of amusement and satisfaction. "But…I am very curious…."

"No!" Jack snarled suddenly and pushed Aku away. The demon was caught completely off-guard and with an indignant squawk landed on the floor. If the samurai hadn't been so disturbed he would have laughed at his foe's comical expression. The demon suppressed a wince when he rubbed the back of his head and Jack felt a small tinge of guilt as he watched the wizard's tentative movements. He had completely forgotten about the _fuhai_'s advancing progress. Aku saw the pity in his features and scowled so venomously the samurai felt all of his words catch in his throat. Instead of an apology he satisfied his sense of duty by kneeling down to help the wizard up.

"Do not touch me samurai," the shape-shifter growled.

Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation and grasped Aku by the shoulders. "I _know_ it is in your nature to meddle with dark things, but…." He was momentarily silenced by the effort it took to coax Aku into a sitting position while avoiding eye contact with the demon's blistering glare. "But we cannot prod this…_thing_…between us."

"Thing," the wizard mocked and settled into the nearby chair. "If it is not even worthy of a name, why should I fear it? Or is it simply you who fears this…_thing_?" The word was saturated with condescending disdain.

"You enjoy misery while I seek to combat it, you seek to dilute the truth while _I_ defend it." Jack wiped his brow and spared Aku a guarded look, unsure how to interpret the demon's pensive frown. "We cannot. We simply _cannot_."

The wizard sat back for a moment, silent, and regarded Jack with a contemplative expression. His eyes were cast an indecisive shade between green and brown in the soft firelight but his sharp features were cloyed with shadows and imbued his features with menace. He appeared both benign and sinister in one instant and it cost Jack more effort than it should have to banish the illusion of genuine humanity. His features tightened into a grim scowl and turned away to gaze at the fire, low and dim from neglect.

"Samurai Fool." Aku admonished softly, voice mildly contemptuous. "You want to see me as a hapless human. Someone your little mortal mind can understand and control, but it is not so."

"I know that," Jack retorted harshly and glared at his nemesis, eyes completely black in the dim illumination.

"Do you?" Aku asked quietly.

The simple question, spoken with a sinister combination of malicious logic and dark curiosity, halted all the indignant arguments which sprung to Jack's lips. He swallowed convulsively, his expressive features a churning mixture of emotions ranging from indignation, disgust, to conviction. Jack finally settled upon a frown and studied Aku's expressionless features with frank determination. This had to be settled, they both knew it. With a chance of victory within sight distraction in whatever form it took would be disastrous. And Aku would never leave it be. He would be forever tormenting Jack.

"You too are enslaved by your nature, samurai. You will always search for good in others, even at your own expense. I have been watching you try to twist your world to accommodate me, but you merely twist yourself." The wizard stood up and met Jack's hard gaze with a steady glare of his own. "I do not need saving, you fool."

Jack emitted a derogatory snort so contemptuous it made Aku smile. The demon favoured his nemesis a penetrating eye before he suddenly allowed his body to go lax and collapse towards the ground. He would have impacted the hard floorboards had the samurai's arms not instinctively caught him around the waist, sparing him the pain of another fall. Their faces were hardly inches apart and in the firelight, lent a surreal intensity as light and shadow danced together, inseparable.

"So you see, samurai, it is because you forget I am not human that your weakness sprouts," Aku whispered, features curled into a subtle, withering smile.

"No…." Jack's eyes were slanted and primeval in the dimness, black as the cold reaches of space. "It is because I know exactly what you are that..." He didn't finish his sentence; rather he crossed the chasm between them.

When they were separate again, Aku favoured his nemesis a gaze of detachment and consideration. "Hear me, samurai, for this is the one time I will ever be truthful to you." He growled softly and dug his fingers farther into Jack's hair—a novelty to his demon senses. "I am not sorry for what I have done. Not to you, your people, or your race. Know after this…you will try to love me, and I will take advantage of that, and you will _hate_ me for it."

The fire spat and a log crumbled into glowing embers red as the halls of Hell.

"I know," Jack whispered, anguished. "I know."

* * *

Okay, R+R if you want. Don't if you don't. 


	18. Chapter 18

Yes, I'm back. Over the years, yes it's been years, I've been contacted by loads of people who want to see this fic finished. Because my writing has changed and I'm not as connected to the fandom as I once was, I can't guarantee I'll finish it all, but I'll try my damnedest.

It's quarter to 5 in the morning and I'm not editing this. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy it.

* * *

The terrain was formidable. Jack inhaled steadily and ignored the pain in his lungs as the cold crisp air knifed his innards. The sky was overcast but not quite dismal and revealed merciful patches of blue sky. Snow fell in a swarm of large icing sugar clumps and lent the forest a surreal mystique. There was no wind today. The snowfall mutely shrouded the landscape.

Jack inhaled more deeply, enjoying the pain.

The path was in reality merely a game trail used by the odd Celtic hunter, and was barely discernible from the gnarled roots of trees and the light-blue veins of shadow upon the snow drifts. The city lay beneath them within its valley. Even from the slopes of Mount Guiave Oighreatabís commanded the mountainous landscape and the energy of its inhabitants brought Jack comfort to ward away the eerie silence of the ascending game trail. It was a humbling feeling to stand in the shadow of a mountain where the air itself was frozen.

"Tis grand here, isn't it?" Deirdre commented casually, tiger eyes bright and lively. She gleamed silver in the puddled sunlight and the snowflakes, which accentuated her otherworldly appearance. To Jack's surprise (although he shouldn't have from last night's display of camaraderie) Deirdre wore the armour of a Roman with its layered bulk and thick leather tunic and breaches beneath. While he was taken aback by how her subtle cunning was transformed into a formidable brilliance by the change of attire, he couldn't help but think of how the uniform suited her. It was strange how his view of women had changed so drastically! In Japan such a sight would have been considered inappropriate, but Deirdre's aggression was completely innate and Jack respected her strength of character more than ever.

Minced ideals?

"Yes…." Jack murmured absently and closed his eyes for a moment, not sure how he felt.

"Ya look tired, lad…didjya sleep poorly?" Her tiger eyes focused suddenly on his weary face, polished amber facets that shone within the pale, flushed brilliance of her countenance.

"Ah…yes. I am restless." Jack smiled wanly to conceal his discomfiture. "I rarely stay in one place for long." Rarely can I afford to, he thought sourly and cast a furtive glance towards Aku.

The demon stood close to the beginning of the forest, slim body camouflaging with unnatural success into the slender trunks of the pine trees. Despite his venomous protests, the wizard had been neatly manoeuvred into donning a scarf to help prevent the agonizing bite of cold winter air for those who were not used to it. While Aku claimed to be excluded from such 'pitiful human weaknesses' Jack noted how the wizard became more susceptible to physical discomfort as the fuhai progressed. Eventually the demon had caved in for convenience's sake, but two glowering eyes burrowed into the back of Jack's head.

The scarf combined with the helmet served to cover the majority of Aku's face and emphasized the ferocity of his glare. The helmet, Jack had been acquainted with before as the wizard had worn it sporadically in the past, was of alien design to the warrior with a smooth curvature which tapered to each side into reinforced chain-mail neck guards. Jack had merely thought this a fanciful addition, but as he imagined the basic strikes of any warrior, he saw how the design was very practical; the brow ridge prevented an overhead strike from harming the wizard's exposed face and the chain-mail was flexible enough for movement but reinforced to deflect rather than rebuff the force of an attack. Jack grudgingly had to admit the demon had a keen sense of pragmatism if he focused himself to the task.

It took a moment to realize he was staring.

"How long will it take to reach this place?" Jack suddenly asked to avoid embarrassment, but Aku's amusement was palpable.

Deirdre noted the hasty retreat, but turned to Dagaz instead. His formidable countenance was permeated by belligerence as he glared towards the path, winding and slender as it disappeared over the top of the hill's crest and continued out of sight. Even the ghastly mask couldn't disguise his dislike for the place and the big Celt fingered the giant hammer slung casually over his shoulder with restless anticipation. He knew what was up there beyond the path's bend. It lurked within the shadows of his face.

"A few hours," he replied vaguely; his eyes darted distrustfully around the surreal landscape, suspicious of every shadow. It was unnerving for Jack to watch Dagaz's huge frame ripple with agitation and the shadowy eyes beneath his helmet skitter over the forest with visible unease. He hadn't known the huge Celt for long but from what he had witnessed he was not a soul easily subdued by the forces around him, seen or unseen; of this world or beyond it.

In the mountain's shadow they began the ascent. Jack was astonished at how quickly the faint path steepened and how neither Dagaz nor Deirdre seemed to take any notice of how difficult it actually was to traverse though they themselves must have been at least as old as Jack. Again he questioned his own inability to adjust to this climate with its biting cold and thin air. Perhaps there were places in the world forbidden even to Samurai Jack and that if he were to remain here every negligible action would require greater effort.

Jack fought the urge to smile, or perhaps he was in denial?

Aku remained stoic during the climb but he was not immune to the fuhai and its numerous aches and pains. There were times when even the demon had to slow his climb and lean against a tree or rock in order to regain some strength, of which he now had precious little. Jack remained close and watched his foe from time to time, aware that for every step Aku took the human illusion broke down further and the wizard's appearance grew ever more ghastly. More than once Deirdre commented on the wizard's deathly complexion. Dagaz simply watched, his eyes possessed mild contempt softened by an indifferent curiosity. Sometimes during these moments Aku would deign to glance at Jack, his once vivid jade eyes dulled to pastel lime.

Soon.

The path sudden veered to the right and as they continued to climb it ran across an abandoned Roma fortress situated against the mountain's sharp flank and peered down at the nearby pass in all its ruined splendour. Unlike the 'city of light' this fortress was purely a military outpost and had long since fell into disrepair. Jack was surprised how medieval the stronghold appeared and how well it had faired since the Romans had withdrawn and left the building at the mercy of the Northern Tundra.

The bastions of the old fort jutted out to encroach upon the thin path and during its time of occupation it must have been a formidable structure. The architecture itself hadn't been compromised by battle or sacking and so by all appearances the Roman fortress appeared to be a safe haven for any weary travelers. Jack studied the battlements and the bold imperial script above the gaping gateway, its wooden doors long since rotted away. Snow blanketed the stone walls in thick woollen sheets that sparkled like dew in the high mid-morning sun and for a moment Jack felt a fleeting sense of serenity at the sight. Untouched snow on ancient stones emphasized the inscriptions written by the dead for the living and still contained a trace of eeriness despite the beauty. Nine thousand years ago, people would have traversed through these gates and understood the proud Latin script. Millennias old, imagine! Jack was always amazed by the transitory nature of his species and yet a structure built by men thousands of years ago when Romans travelled the Northern Tundra still remained firm for the passing ages to see. Amazing.

"Hey lads, wouldjya like to eat some breakfast here? Tis as nice a spot as we'll get before we go underground." Deirdre's voice rang clearly through the frozen air and startled Jack out of his reverie. She gestured towards the three of them with one casual wave before her armoured figure delved into the shadowy recesses of the Roman fortress until only her crisp footsteps marked her presence. Dagaz immediately turned away from his shrewd scrutiny of Aku's weakness to follow his wife but Jack hadn't missed the eerie glint in his eyes, a predator sensing opportunity.

The hunter stepped gracefully past Jack but his eyes slide beneath his ghastly bone helmet to gaze at him while passing and for a moment they locked stares. Dagaz suddenly grasped the older warrior and pinned him with a truly frightening stare, haunting beneath an empty skull. "Li'le warrior," he whispered, deep voice quiet as the grave. "End it now, if not for mercy's sake than for our safety! You allow an animal to prolong its own suffering by entertaining its agenda." There was a cool blue glare for emphasis. "He will not make this trip and his weakness will attract others of his kind. End it!"

Blue eyes glowed from beneath the helmet, the message clear.

Or I will.

He didn't give Jack the opportunity to reply and quickly followed the distant footsteps of his wife. He didn't glance back to witness the effect his ultimatum had on the two Southerners and instead picked his way into the fortress with deceptive calm.

Jack stood paralyzed, not sure how to react to the maelstrom of emotions thrumming in his mind. He was furious at Dagaz's presumption that Jack was not only ignorant of the dangers but that he was too weak to deal with his quest—a quest the Celt knew nothing about! He was frustrated and disconcerted that he had not chance to defend his own position and felt his own anxiety anger him further. What truly caused him to feel ashamed was that in a dark corner of his soul he felt relief at Dagaz's ultimatum, an ultimatum which essentially took all burden of choice and responsibility out of Jack's hands.

Unless, of course, he chose to intervene.

Aku regarded him levelly, frozen in place since Deirdre had bid them to stop. There was an eerie half-smile on his face and his quiet laughter was inhuman and unsound as he turned to gaze at the path's sinuous length. "So samurai, will you yield to our mighty Celtic hunter? Or will you hazard another dance with his hammer?" Slanted eyes pierced him with the cadaverous grey-green of a corpse. For the first time Jack wondered if the fuhai induced madness in its final stages. Would it eat away at Aku's sanity as it did his magical essence?

The samurai noted how quickly Aku had declined since yesterday and he wondered if this was in part due to his own actions. Surly strain would merely exacerbate the fuhai's symptoms and hasten its lethal progress. Jack had never had any personal experience but from what he had heard of demons who perished from the illness, the sudden decline in health was the last and shortest stage of the fuhai's inevitable conclusion when all that lived finally reverted back to its original inert state.

Things were suddenly coming to a head on more than one front. Jack gripped his foe's shoulder and forced the demon to turn around and look him straight in the eye.

"Do you think me mad, samurai?" The wizard smiled as he turned his face, so hideous and terrible his demonic features soaked through his human façade. Jack faltered at the sight, his foe suddenly appeared a creature conjured from a nightmare he straddled so precariously upon the mortal world and the surreal.

"I think…you should tell me about the Forest King." Jack answered quietly and his eyes glimmered in the sunlight like polished oak.

To the samurai's surprise and discomfiture this statement received no outward reaction. Aku regarded him silently for a moment, his faded eyes unfathomable before he turned to look towards the old Roman fortress. "Hmm," he rumbled with velvety menace. "You can see the horizon, can you?" There was an unpleasant smile.

Jack wisely chose not to reply.

"Fine," the wizard spat into the chasm of silence that followed, "if that is what you want to know…then I suppose I shall tell you, but not here. Not with that fool hanging about with his hammer. I will not tolerate telling my secrets around such an insolent creature." Aku gestured towards the fortress in the vague direction both Dagaz and Deirdre had disappeared and turned to Jack with expectation written on his malevolent features. It was a challenge, a test.

Again Jack remained silent, but his quiet had measure.

The old warrior gazed contemplatively towards the cold clear sky above that was now deep and blue and cloudless. It was amazing wasn't it? How quickly it changed, how perfect it was, how blue and utterly without dimension it appeared though Jack knew even the sky had its ends. It was much like the demon world Aku and Gaia failed to see themselves caught within. A world that commanded all others around it, that was deceptive and unfathomable and undeniably savage yet saccharine in equal but unpredictable doses. Jack believed it was the one thing his father had never possessed, the greatest flaw in his sire: the inability to comprehend the nature of the evil which he opposed. The samurai knew it like he knew the sky; from a distance so beautiful and alluring but once one was trapped within, it was terrifying, vast, and utterly beyond human understanding. If one was to fight evil, one had to understand evil, yet to do this, one had to understand goodness as well.

That was what made Aku so terrible. He understood the nature of goodness and he preyed upon it with ruthless abandon while those ensnared in his yolk would never fully unravel the intricacies of his existence. It was typical of the shape-shifter, a calculated and nearly insurmountable barrier to ensure his own supremacy over his precious world.

"Then do not speak, show me." Jack murmured and offered his right hand in compromise. "I know the native language of demons is not that of words or gestures but of the mind."

Aku was genuinely surprised and for a moment his astonishment erased the vivid signs of strain from his features until he nearly appeared his old self again, so smug and feral and fiercely independent. Another silence settled between them before the wizard cocked his head to one side and suddenly released a sickly laugh.

"I have lived for thousands of years, samurai, and yet every time you speak you manage to surprise me. How is this so, I wonder?" The demon pursed his lips in a very human expression of preoccupation before his eyes flickered eerily in the harsh sunlight to gaze at Jack with unblinking intensity. "I will do as you ask, but there are risks, samurai. Your mind is human and fragile and…small. This has never been performed before with one of your kind and I am old even for a demon. You will be overwhelmed by what you see, perhaps you will not even understand. I do not know."

"I am ready." Jack's hand never wavered.

"Let us hope you are, samurai, for if you fail I will not be able to do this a second time." Aku's smile was thin and dubious but he nonetheless grasped the samurai's outstretched hand with a firm grip. Jack had to fight the urge to squirm as the same subtle menace bombarded his mind and screamed for him to release the inhuman hand.

The wizard discerned his anxiety and his wide human mouth spread into a vicious grin. "Close your eyes and focus yourself samurai," he commanded and his malicious grin waned to a frown of effort. "I can guide you to what you seek but yours is the strength that must keep you anchored to yourself."

"I understand." Jack's face had hardened with resolution, his slanted eyes dark and wild in their own intriguingly human way.

The samurai closed his eyes and released a quiet hum to gently usher all the distracting thoughts from his mind. For several seconds nothing changed but as time wore on he felt a faint prickle run down his neck like the caress of a spider. He fought the urge to shiver, to drag himself back from his slow descent into meditation's dark calm, and concentrated on the vibration in his throat, on its special rhythm and power. A gradual awareness of the mystical dawned on Jack and he felt mild surprise the sensation was so unobtrusive; elusive and hushed like the soft mystique of candles in a dark room. Again the samurai had underestimated his demon foe's innate subtlety that tapered his brash personality and he felt the truth brush against his thoughts in black whispers, a caress of raven feathers.

He couldn't see anything but a dark abyss, so utterly without light it didn't matter whether he opened his eyes or shut them tight (if he still had eyes in such a realm) the void before him remained invisible to him, only a great vastness he dared not stray into without invitation. He glanced down to gaze at his hands only to see more nothingness, perhaps he wasn't granted such a boon in this place. He had to wander without tangible form. Jack suddenly felt terribly vulnerable, so small and insignificant when confronted by such elusive power.

Where did he go? How could one navigate through such a place?

When Jack had first arrived in these northern parts of the world, he had been struck speechless by the beauty of the land but in particular, he had been entranced by the aurora borealis. The northern lights. Never before had he seen such a phenomenon and in the magical hush of a winter night and if it was quiet enough, there was an ancient hiss from the sky as the long snakes of colour weaved and danced amidst the distant stars. He had never seen Nature put so many colours on display before, the brilliant hues of blue and pink and green and red all weaved into a spectral banner so vivid and mysterious against the black night sky.

The tendrils of darkness that came together and suddenly flashed a dazzling array of colours immediately reminded him of those first memories of the northern climates; worlds within worlds. Jack took a step back, or rather willed himself to be at greater distance from the beautiful and bewildering occurrence before him. There were a series of pulsing colours like the individual weaves upon a piece of cloth and some of the shades were so impossibly sharp, so finely divided between solid colours he found it hard to focus on their true complexity. It was a bombardment of light and texture, there were pigmentations so alien to him he knew he couldn't have possibly perceived them had he still a physical human body with all its inherent limitations. It was so alluring and repelling and strange and wonderful he was momentarily paralyzed by the labyrinthine nature of its manifestation.

The colours suddenly expanded in a loosely coalesced mass and stretched out limbs vaguely reminiscent of arms towards his face, swirling and ever morphing in a strange complicated manner which had no discernable pattern except for the fact some colours repeated and others appeared only once. The transition from shade to shade was so quick and flawless Jack found it hard to remain focused on his own thoughts. The samurai was so preoccupied with the multifaceted limbs that quested towards him he didn't think to flinch away as they made contact. There was no physical sense of connection, only a sense of his existence being breached in some form but painlessly and in a manner without malevolence. The contact was alien and vaguely alarming with its unknown ramifications, but of no immediate danger.

'Samurai….'

The colours exploded and intermingled in harmony with every ghostly syllable and suddenly Jack realized the large iridescent mass was neither a living thing nor an inanimate occurrence, but a language.

Yes, he had heard—seen—that.

The colourful limbs suddenly tensed and the entire mass flew towards Jack before he had time to defend himself. The sensation of invasion increased as the colours at once swirled around him and through him until he knew intimately the bewitching hues—the language—had completely and utterly permeated his mind. There was nothing distinctly alive about it, only the knowledge was there. Understanding-a frightening and inhuman understanding.

'Samurai….' The words were soundless, dazzling, ghostly.

'I understand,' he willed the colours to shift for him. It was difficult and clumsy, but so seductive. There was something consuming about it, not evil but something vast and untapped that could yield so much if only he could fully grasp it. In all his wanderings through the future the temptation of strange and exotic experiences had helped to assuage the vast emptiness he carried with him in the knowledge he was the last of his kind. He was not only the last of the samurai but also the end of a dynasty. Novelty and the mysterious patch work of peoples here helped ease this agony and now was no different.

And so with steeled curiosity, Jack delved into the mind of Aku.

* * *

Now I'm going the hell to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

lol plot twist

* * *

Jack hadn't known what to expect, anger perhaps or the same inherent malice that now permeated Aku's mind. He was astonished to find there was a complete absence of such malevolence as he felt the memories swirl around him in a chaotic horde; completely without direction or coherency. The samurai was so taken aback he nearly lost himself to the blinding whirl of violent colours and sounds and feelings that thrummed like an angry beehive. He focused on what it was he quested for and he felt his foe struggle to fine tune their link, fumbling with Jack's primitive human psyche to achieve a smooth ongoing continuity.

'Show me,' he willed silently, 'show me the Forest King.'

A subtle shift in the chaos. Something extricated itself outside the maelstrom of impossibly meshed colours and noises coming from millions of separate memories to approach him. Jack was unsure in such a convoluted realm where the physical realities of the real world held neither meaning nor consequence. Regardless, the samurai held tense in the face of this unpredictable world but was immediately and completely overcome by the sudden shift in colour as it exploded in a dazzling blast like a star shedding its outer layers in the magnificent supernovas that gave beauty to the dark, bleak infinity of space.

'Show me,' he coaxed.

The memory was not as he envisioned: a small isolated loop of moments that would repeat over and over like a miniature film. It was a painting. Gradually the colours began to wash over his senses with increasing sharpness and clarity to form the first brushstrokes of a background, of softly rolling hills painted a lush gold by the early morning sun. Feelings—sensations—followed the slow sifting of shades and patterns; the refreshing bite of an autumn sunrise and the clash of the light's warmth with the chilly air. He could hear the rustle of falling leaves as a mild easterly wind plucked them from tall pale trees to litter them beautifully on vivid emerald grass caked with a lining of frost. There was a deep contentment here, an unquestionable sense of belonging in the cycle of this place.

Jack watched through alien eyes as a lone hawk soared through the immense sky, suddenly so small and vulnerable within the blue vastness. An eerie sense of the arcane ghosted the samurai's mind as the memory continued, eerie and serene with the promise of disaster. The beauty was poisoned, he could feel the recollection's innate acknowledgment that something was distinctly wrong with the world he had known and cherished for so long, that something sinister was going to happen.

And that he was very much afraid.

The picturesque scene quickly deteriorated into a rush of colour and emotion. Jack saw numerous trees flash by in a hasty blur, he could feel the panicked rhythm of his feet pounding on the earth and the greedy wheezing of his lungs. There were noises behind him, human noises and the sounds of pursuit. He could hear Them coming in a number far larger then before and with Their greater numbers They grew bolder and drove after him deeper and deeper into his precious forest. The samurai could sense terrible desperation bubbling within the memory's fabric, the deep and enraged knowledge that if They caught him They would do something foolish and awful. They would bring ruin to Their very existence and doom the very lives They sought to preserve by taking his own. It was a misguided chase, the very essence of ignorance. The injustice of Their pursuit was a deep and bitter splinter in his soul, They whom he had aided in Their time of need had turned upon him when Their fear consumed Their reason. Now he must suffer for Their crimes and lie bound on Their alter like a sacrificial lamb!

Hands.

There was a harsh jerk as hands and hands suddenly clutched him and the smear of passing trees suddenly upended into the dizzying whirl of sky and empty branches and terrible hands, clutching and hurting. He hated Them suddenly and utterly. He cursed them in words he didn't understand but he was adamant in his damnation of Them and of Their crazed conviction.

Suddenly the entire world changed and was not the trees and hills he loved so much, but the inside of a dark room starved of light or warmth. It could have been a cellar or a dungeon or a cave. It was too dark to differentiate. Jack felt the grainy hurt of ropes instead of hands and an entirely different set of sensations and colours laid themselves before his eyes to again weave his perspective into the story. He was cold and confused and angry here. The sound of dripping water was agony he was so hungry and thirsty. They would neither feed him nor give him even the most meagre amount of water to drink and his demands to be released fell upon deaf ears. His muscles cramped and only increased his maddened daze. He had been forced to slump over in an uncomfortable kneeling position because of the way They had chained him to the floor and had lost all feeling in his extremities several hours ago. They had done these things on purpose to weaken him, he was certain. What he couldn't fathom was why They feared him, he was simply of Nature and merely wandered the trees. He had done so for many years, what did it matter to Them that he should do such a thing? What danger, what offence was that?

A man was there, he lurked in the darkness, but Jack knew he was there. He knew this man and he begged for his intervention, because this was a powerful man. A man who could override the madness of the mob if he chose to do so. A horrible silence met his entreaties and for the first time a distinct thread of despair began to entangle itself in his thoughts, the awful and very real possibility there would be no escape for him and They would succeed in doing something hideous.

Hands grasped his face, compassionate eyes pleaded for understanding. His face was clammy and streaked with dirt and blood; he looked weary and frightened.

"I…cannot stop thi… the attack ha… failed. …'m so…y… there is no… I can do to hel… you. Plea… un…stand there will be nothing f… us if you refu… to do …is…." They were the first words spoken aloud in the memory's entirety, perhaps the only ones, and Jack knew they held a special significance. However, time had eroded the moment's clarity and he could only hear the distant and garbled recollection of a badly warped recording where even entire words were lost to the distortion of time. He felt frustrated and thwarted, the other aspects of the memory were especially vivid yet the badly damaged information felt extremely important. The impact struck his core and filled him with even more questions, more minced emotions ranging from terror to rage to grief.

Another man was there but there was no compassion or attempts of justification, only coldness and conquest. He hated this man.

Suddenly he was free! They released him from the contorted position he had been forced to endure for several days without food or water and allowed him to struggle to his feet. It was difficult, he was weak and disoriented. They waited with solemn patience for him to regain his footing and the moment he managed to find his balance once again They threw him backwards with vicious force until his spine impacted against something rough and grainy and oh so familiar.

A tree?

They restrained him once more and tied him down in a vulnerable spread across the immense roots. He could feel the bark's coarseness, its ancient hum that vibrated from deep within its heartwood and spiraled outward to create a gossamer aura, a sense of well-being. Even now in the heart of an unholy conspiracy the tree calmed him, soothed him. He almost felt content.

The thin, hateful man stepped forth and took the other man's place. He carried something terrible in his hands, a large glass container which held something dark and evil and very much alive. Even looking upon the struggling mass filled him with revulsion and he grimaced at its utterly mindless quest for a host. Its black tentacles spread over the interior without respite in the futile search for a weakness and pressed insistently against the glass.

He had mistaken the abomination for black but once the man came to stand inches from him, he could see it bordered upon a strange shade of blue and violet. It looked like an exotic flower.

The end of his world was heralded by the dry hiss of a broken seal.

For an eternity within a heartbeat there was nothing but unbearable pain. He felt it claw through his chest and radiate through his arms and his legs, scorch his fingers and ravage his head in unrelenting waves. He felt no relief when the torture began to ebb in small rivulets, rather there was a gradual acknowledgement something was irrevocably different and the world as he had known it was now forever beyond his reach. The sudden intuition filled him with sorrow and resentment. His own hatred summoned an elusive tangle of thought and perception alien to his previously simple existence that fanned his righteous anger into something entirely different.

They looked so small now, the two men standing before him with identical expressions of awe and dawning horror. See? Had he not told them? Now They would suffer just as They had forced him to suffer. His wrath would know no other bounds than those which defined his very existence! He would teach them all never to trifle with him again and They would regret their wretched ignorance most bitterly once his fury was unleashed. Look at what they had done. Look at what they had done to him.

**How dare they!**

Ah, but with the unholy rage came a different demand: **HUNGER**.

He was starving and this new torment was only worsened by the fact he didn't know what it was he starved for. He looked back and forth between the two insects at his feet, insignificant and suddenly so fragile, and felt his rage rekindle until fury and starvation warred for dominance of his thoughts. Wretched creatures the lot of them, bags of meat fit only to serve and amuse him during their short lives upon this earth. He gazed down at Them and failed to detect any peculiarity that the two men would suddenly be so small in contrast to himself. There was only rage and hunger and a malevolent apartness from Their world.

He gazed down at his tormentors and with a small flex of his will ended their pathetic existence in flames and smoke. How he did this, he was unsure but it didn't matter. Within a matter of moments the world had become so small and all the fears he had once entertained on a daily basis were rendered utterly redundant.

He was **AKU**.

And it was glorious.

A bubbly reflex rose within his chest and before he recognized the irresistible urge for what it was his laughter echoed in concussive blasts within the now confining room: **HAAA HA HAAAAA**! He was the master now, the emperor, the king, the god! He would level any who stood in his way and ravage this world of his until there was nothing left to feed upon except ashes and bones and misery! Not even those of his own kind would be spared; he would destroy everything and start the world anew. It would be the ultimate justice: his paradise built upon the ruins of those who had sought to enslave him! It was so beautiful! So deliciously merciless.

The light from the fire was bright, unnaturally bright and its sharpness stung his eyes. Maddened by the pain, he bent down to gaze at the destruction he had reaped and saw in his careless temper he had ignited dried wood and this fuel sent the blaze's brilliance to a nearly unbearable intensity. He squinted and turned to gaze at the room which contained him. It was a temporary structure, something hastily built to provide shelter and secrecy to this small little ravine where a number of odd trees grew. They glistened in the firelight as if they were blades of grass under a heavy dew. He felt a small pull, a small intuition. What they were or what their significance was in the events of his birth he didn't know nor did he care. He was hungry, too hungry for such curiosity and deliberation.

For a brief moment he knew something close to regret as the fire spread to consume the trees.

The emotion passed as fleetingly as it had come and without any more hesitation he willed himself to grow bigger, to burst from this puny prison and see the world with these new eyes! There was an incredibly fast sense of movement as he shot upwards and his resilient body easily burst through the loose wooden panels which had confined his existence. Imagine, he had been born in such a humble nest. The sheer ridiculousness of it! All mortals would pay for this insolence, they would pay a thousand times until the ground was drenched in tears.

The night sky was gorgeous and cold and black. He flexed his sinuous body into impossible positions and marvelled at himself and all of his newfound abilities and sensations. He was free, free of the human world and their wretched mortal shortcomings! He was free to feed and attack and grow in a way he had never envisioned! The world would bow—

He froze.

She had been waiting for him. Without question he knew that fact intimately and it gave him a thrill as he beheld her for the first time and saw her for what she truly was: the Mother, the First. She smiled at him to reveal a dazzling array of wicked teeth that shone a disconcerting white against the soft glow of her blue-violet aura. She was so large, far larger than he, and towered over him with the same boneless agility he possessed with an expression of absolute delight and amusement. They were alike in many ways, both tall and supple and animalistic in their true forms. He had the dark crown while she had a pastel mane, an iridescent mass of what appeared to be hair which floated in ghostly wisps around her pupiless eyes. However, she was the Demon. She had no human taint he knew lurked within him and lent his features vaguely human characteristics, but he shook off this thought off.

They were the Two. Demoninc wizards, the only pair of their kind and here they stood together with the sinister pleasure only their kind could savour, for only equals could enjoy such a tranquility. He was hers and she was his. They were Two and they instantly hated and relished each other for this rare equality. It was not their way but it had potential and could yield so much for them both if only they would reach for it.

Oh it was divine.

She bent down to gaze at him with her impossibly large eyes, slanted and blue-violet like windows peering into the heart of a storm. They regarded each other with intense calculation but he was careful not to allow his sudden hunger to reveal itself upon his face. It wasn't the mere sight or scent of her that triggered his appetite, but the colours which hung about her in a ghostly shimmer. Every fibre in his being wanted that shimmer, wanted that powerful glow, that unyielding armour on her body. He wanted that magic, he wanted to fight her for it and rip it away from her until he had consumed it all.

Despite his efforts she discerned his animalistic cravings and favoured him another smile both withering and beautiful, the gates to the Underworld. The tantalizing dance of colours suddenly drew his eye and he watched with intense desire as they shifted and flexed in muscular tendrils so utterly defined as to defy the imagination. He craved those colours, he wanted them for himself.

"**Ah, I am vexed. They have meddled with what is mine and I am unable to reverse what has been created.**" She spoke aloud like a mortal and her voice was loud and abrasive but the colours, her true voice, sang as pristine as any siren and he was completely enthralled by her every word. "**But you are still precious, my son. Too precious to destroy so soon when your potential is so completely unrealized.**" She reached out to lay her fingertips on one of his shoulders and he jerked away from her touch, suddenly wary of her power.

She laughed at his skittishness. "**What a concoction! They have forged you from Nature, flesh, and magic only to give you a face so close to a man. Does that bother you, my child, to bear the impure heritage of such an unnatural union of forces?**" She laughed again when her words caused him discomfiture and bent even closer to his face, her colours nearly within arms reach. He was aware of everything about her, and realized she merely tantalized him. "**My child, my splinter, I have you now in my grasp. Do you not know fear in my shadow? Others would beg me for their insignificant lives.**"

It required every ounce of his will to extricate his mind from the euphoria of watching the ever shifting patterns of her aura. "_**I am Aku**_," he replied in his deep rumble which shook leaves from skeletal branches and silenced the noises of the woods. "_**I fear nothing. I beg for nothing. I take what I please and destroy that which stands in my way.**_"

She released another laugh that shook the ground beneath them. "**My precious splinter, how well They have made you! Come then, great Aku! You have the magic of the Forest King and of Gaia flowing through you, come and try to take my power! There is no need to challenge, you already have a mortal's audacity! Come, then! Come with me and we shall tear this tiny world apart together in our battle for supremacy!**" Her smile was acid, her laughter undiluted venom, but oh he loved her anyways, he loved her and wouldn't hesitate to strike her down and steal all her power for himself until he could absorb no more.

She shot into the air in a blur of motion, her arms outstretched, her face a mad smile of anticipation. He didn't hesitate to pursue her into the black reaches of the sky and grinned with equal malice at her glowing figure in the night's darkness. What bliss this was, what abandonment. No creature could know such a joy as he did in that moment, evil and corrupted in his rebirth to abandon himself to the deepest levels of the demon world. If he was ever capable of happiness or satisfaction, he was feeling it now. Both demons raced into the moonless heavens like two furious comets and left the humble ruins of the ravine to its fate.

The stars were left to witness the last tree burn to ashes, slowly scattered by the gentle eastern wind until only charred earth remained.


End file.
